


Gefühle aber für wen?

by SakuraSasuke92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Schwangerschaft, Verwirrung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 46,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSasuke92/pseuds/SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Sakura ist verzweifelt, die Mauer, die sie um ihr Herz gebaut hatte um die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen fern zu halten, beginnt zu zerbrechen. Nur einer holt sie aus dem tiefen Loch. Sollte sie ihn lieben? Oder gehört ihr Herz immernoch dem anderen? Viele Fragen quälen sie. Sie muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Wen liebt sie?Sie hat die Entscheidung mit ihrem Verstand getroffen. Nun ist sie glücklich, doch bringt die eine Nacht alles zum Fall? Wem gehört ihr Herz nach all den Jahren?Sie wirkt glücklich, doch tief in ihrem Herzen ist sie es nicht. Erst als Sai ihr ein ganz besonderes Geschenk macht...





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Was soll ich denn machen? Wen von beiden gehört mein Herz? Hatte er es mit sich genommen, als er ging oder nahm er es mir um mich zu schützen, damit ich nicht in meinem Schmerz ertrank.

Ich ging wieder in Richtung Ausgang, an der Bank hielt ich an, jedes Mal wenn ich daran vorbei kam, erinnerte ich mich an den traurigen Tag. Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust, der Schmerz machte mich mal wieder taub. Wie ich es hasste, immer wieder kam der Schmerz zurück. Dort wo eigentlich mein Herz sein sollte, war in jeder Stunde, jeder Minute und jeder Sekunde nur Leere da. Meine Gefühle hatte ich schon vor langen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben, doch seit ein paar Tagen, versuchte ich es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch egal was ich machte, es half nichts, fast jeder Ort erinnerte mich an ihn. Immer wieder übermannte mich der Schmerz. Heute war es schon das dritte Mal. Dieses Mal brach ich zusammen, ich ließ mich auf meine wunden Knie fallen, Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da der Schmerz so unerträglich wurde, dass ich nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. Mein Margen drehte sich und ich schrie auf. Wenige Minuten später stand ein junger Mann neben mir, er nahm mich in den Arm so wie er es immer tat, wenn ich in dieses Zustand verfiel. Seine Arme waren stark und warm, der Schmerz ließ nun ein wenig nach, aber ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Die Arme des Mannes griffen unter meine Kniegelenke und um meinen Rücken. Ich spürte das ich mich vom Boden weg bewegte. Er hatte mich mal wieder hoch genommen und würde mich jetzt nach Hause bringen. Er wusste als Einziger, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte, wenn er auch anfangs starke Probleme mit Gefühlen anderer hatte. Ich schaute ihn nicht an, der Tränenschleier wollte sich einfach nicht lichten.. Jetzt erst vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause, dort würde ich in ein noch tieferes Loch fallen.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, bis er eine Tür öffnete, schließlich wischte ich meine Träne weg und schaute mich um, ich erblickte nicht wie gewohnt mein Haus, sondern seines. Ich wusste nicht was er vor hatte doch ich vertraute mich ihm an. Wieder legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, dazu schlang ich nun meine Arme um seinen Hals. Meine Starre hatte sich gelöst, doch ich wollte nicht auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn er drückte mich fester an sich und ging weiter.  
Sanft sog ich seinen einzigartigen Duft ein., außer seinen mochte ich nur einen weiteren. Ich hörte seine leisen Schritte, doch ich wollte mich nicht an die Schritte des anderen Jungen erinnern, den ich so sehr vermisste. Ich gab einen Teil von mir, den er mit sich genommen hatte und einen Teil der ihn dafür hasste, der Rest von mir verließ sich auf die Freunde die mir hier geblieben sind. Aber vor allem versuchte ich mich gerade auf die Person zu Konzentrieren, die mich im Arm hatte.

Zugegeben er war von allen mein bester Freund, aber nur weil er nicht aufgegeben hatte an mich zu glauben und mich immer wieder ansprach auch wenn ich nicht in der Lage war zu reden. Ob ich genau wusste, was ich fühlte? Nein, bestimmt nicht denn mein Herz kannte nur die schmerzhafte Liebe für den anderen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ich musste tief Luft holen um es wieder zu beruhigen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch leben würde, wenn der Mann der mich gerade trug nicht zu mir gestoßen wäre.  
Er blieb stehen, ich wollte aber meine Augen nicht öffnen. Dann setzte er mich auf etwas weichem ab. Doch das wollte ich nicht deshalb klammerte ich mich an ihn. Noch immer sagte er nichts, aber er schien versanden zu haben und nahm mich wieder hoch, dann setzte er sich selbst hin mit mir auf dem Schoss. Ich ließ ich nicht los. Das Einzigste, dass ich wollte war, dass er mich nie wieder los lässt, damit ich nie wieder an den Mann denken muss der mich verlassen hatte. Es war deprimierend, er hatte mich ja nicht für eine Andere verlassen, auch nicht für einen Anderen, sondern nur damit er allen anderen überlegen sein wollte. So lange ist das her, doch den Tag an dem er mich verließ ist in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt. Jede Nacht, wenn ich anfange zu träumen sehe ich seinen Abschied..


	2. Bevor alles begann

Kapitel 1 - Bevor alles begann

Es ist lange her, seit ich das erlebt hatte, doch für mich ist alles immer noch Gegenwärtig. Fast alles erinnert mich an ihn,ob es ein Ort ist oder eine Person, sogar die Worte erinnern mich an ihn. Es begann alles als, ich 12 Jahre alt war. Ich hatte gerade meine Prüfung bestanden und wurde zum GeNin, dem niedrigsten Ninja Rang. Als ich erfuhr das ich in seinem Team bin zusammen mit dem unbeliebten Trottel. Schon seit Jahren schwärmte ich für ihn, doch er interessierte sich nicht für Mädchen. Ehrlich gesagt für niemanden. Ja, ich bin eine Shinobi. Als wir unsere erste Mission antraten, unsere erste richtige, eine A-Rang Mission. Eigentlich sollte es nur eine B-Rang Mission sein, aber der Kunde hatte nicht genug Geld. Eine A-Rang Mission entsprach etwa für einen JoNin, den Hokage selbst oder einem Anbu. Also eine der schwierigsten Missionen die es gab, abgesehen von den S-Rang Mission, da waren nur Anbus im Einsatz. Sie sind speziell ausgebildete Shinobi, bei denen schon sehr früh ihr Talent erkannt wurde. Diese blödsinnige Mission hatte uns der Trottel vom Dienst eingebracht. Bis dahin hatten wir nur D-Rang Mission, die entsprachen unsrem Niveau, GeNin die länger im Dienst waren bekamen auch C-Rang Mission, doch wir bekamen diese B-Rang Mission, weil er den Hokage so lang nervte bis er zustimmten.  
Es ging um einen Personenschutz, doch schnell stellte sich heraus, dass es eine A-Rang Mission war und er von einem abtrünnigen Ninja gejagt wurde, Tsubaza. Abtrünnige Ninja nennt man NukeNins. Sie stehen im Bingo-Buch der Anbus und gehören zu den S-Rang Missionen. Tsubaza hatte einen Gefährten den jungen Haku. Beide waren unheimlich stark. Bei ersten langem Kampf wurde unser Sensai schwer verletzt. Der Endkampf fand auf einer unfertigen Brücke statt. Ich beschütze unseren Klienten, denn ich war nicht sonderlich gut, wenn es um Kämpf ging. Die zwei Jungs und unserer Sensai machten das. Ich machte mir unheimliche Sorgen.

Nach Beendigung dieser Mission stand etwas ganz anderes an. Die ChuNin Prüfung an. Es war hart. Im Wald des Schreckens begegnete uns ein NukeNin aus Konoha einer der legendären SanNin. Das sind die drei stärksten Ninja aus dem Dorf. Er zeichnete ihn mit einem Mal. Schwer verletzt, genau wie auch unser Chaos Ninja, ich versorgte sie. Doch als sie in Gefahr waren versagte ich, es kamen mir andere GeNin aus dem Dorf zur Hilfe, aber die Gegner waren einfach zu stark, schließlich erwachte er, ihn umgab ein sehr starkes böses Chakra.  
Wir beendeten die Prüfung nachdem er sie in die Flucht schlug, doch er hatte große Schmerzen. Die nächste Prüfung berstand er nur gerade so, danach wurde er von unserem Sensai mit genommen und schließlich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich schaffte die Prüfung nicht, ich musste gegen mein einst beste Freundin kämpfen, doch wir waren gleichstark. Zu meiner Verwunderung schaffte es unser Chaos Ninja. Eine Zeit lang hatte die Ninjas Zeit, die als Gewinner hervorgingen, zum trainieren. Die nächste Prüfung war eine Weile hin. Ich wollte ihn besuchen, schließlich war er Teammitglied, doch ich durfte nicht zu ihm. Irgendwann verschwand er urplötzlich aus dem Krankenhaus.

Am Tag der letzten Prüfung hatte zuerst unser Chaos Ninja seinen Kampf, er siegte. Er konnte einfach nicht aufgeben. Ich konnte es kaum glauben wie stark er doch war. Andere Kämpfe folgten bis er dran war, doch er war nicht da. Kurz bevor der Kampf abgesagt werden sollte, erschien er zusammen mit unserem Sensai, der es sowieso nicht mit der Pünktlichkeit hatte.

Er war unheimlich schnell geworden, sein Gegner stammte aus einem anderen Dorf, sein Sand schützte ihn, so hatte er es sehr schwer. Der Kampf fand nie ein Ende, denn der verrückte Typ verwandelte sich und floh , er folgte. Ein Kampf entstand in der Arena, so wurde jeder Ninja gebraucht, doch unser Sensai schickte, unser Team los, als Ersatz für ihn bekamen wir jemanden aus einem anderen Team, auch ein GeNin, allerdings unheimlich gerissen..Wir verfolgten sie durch den ganzen Wald, die anderen GeNins Team kamen zur Hilfe, jeder Einzelne wurde gebraucht.   
Am Ende kamen nur wir zwei an, während er schon im Kampf steckte. Sein Mal hatte sich ausgebreitet, sodass er schon wieder starke Schmerzen hatte. Als beide nicht wirklich Kampffähig waren stellte ich mich schützend vor ihn, aber ich wurde getroffen, ich wurde bewusstlos. Ich kam erst im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir, ich weiß nicht was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, doch es musste schlimm gewesen sein. Jeden Tag besuchte ich ihn, doch er wollte nur einen Kampf mit unserem Amtskollegen.  
Es kam auch dazu, unserer Sensai hielt sie auf. 

Am Abend hatte ich das Gefühl es würde etwas nicht stimmen., ich ging deshalb Richtung Ausgang des Dorfes, dort stand er.


	3. So begann es

Kapitel 2 – So begann es

Als ich ihn rief, blieb er stehen und antwortet mir. Doch er wollte immer noch gehen, mein Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt, ich wollte nicht das er geht. Mir lag so viel an ihm, darum bat ich ihn mich mit sich zu nehmen, doch er meinte meine Oberflächlichkeit würde ihn nerven, obwohl ich ihm gestanden hatte, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich wäre nur ein Klotz am Bein, waren seine Worte. Schmerzhaft zog sich mein Herz zusammen, plötzlich stand er hinter mich. Er war ganz nah, so nah wie noch nie. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, ein leises flüstern drang daran. Er hatte mir gedankt, dann spürte ich nur noch seinen Ellenbogen, dann verlor ich mein Bewusstsein.

Als ich aufwachte standen zwei Shinobis vor mir, ich lag auf einer Bank. Alles tat mir weh, doch ich wusste sofort das er gegangen war. Verzweifelt schrie ich nach ihm, obwohl ich es wusste, das er weg war. Sofort machten sich unserer Chaos Ninja auf die Suche nach ihm, während ich nur zusammenbrach und weinte. Es fühlte sich wie ein großes Loch in meiner Brust an, schon jetzt fehlte er mir unendlich.

Sehr lange wartete ich, keine Nachricht kam, niemand kehrte zurück. Mit gedrückter Stimmung ging ich durchs Dorf,, versuchte mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich ging zur Hokage, doch auch bei ihr konnte ich keinen Trost finden.

Es dauerte ewig bis Sanitäter mit verletzten GeNin zurück kamen. Ich machte mir große Sorgen, sehr große. Von meinem Team war keiner dabei. Ich saß nun schon eine Weile an einen Baum gelehnt, meinen Kopf auf meinen angezogenen Knien liegend. Meine Augen waren rot von dem vielen Weinen. Es tat weh, noch viel mehr als erwartet. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich nun beide verloren hatte oder nicht. Immer wieder kamen Sanitäter mit verletzten wieder, doch sie waren einfach nicht dabei.  
So wartete ich weiter, langsam versiegten meine Tränen, die Kraft reichte einfach nicht mehr dafür. Endlich kam mein Sensai mit unserem Chaos Ninja auf dem Rücken wieder erleichtert, stand ich auf, doch er war nicht dabei. Dennoch fühlte ich mich ein Stück weit besser, als zuvor.

Die Nacht verbrachte ich allerdings weinend, bis die Sonne am nächsten morgen aufging, hatte ich keine Minuten lang geschlafen.

In der Nacht hatte ich erkannt, dass es ein Abschied für immer gewesen war, doch mein Herz wollte es nicht Recht glauben. Ein großes Loch in meiner Brust war geblieben, ob es schnell heilen würde?, Wohl eher nicht.  
Ich besuchte meinen übrig gebliebenen Team Kamerad im Krankenhaus, dieser versprach mir ihn zurück zu holen. Ich wusste das er nicht aufgeben würde, bis er sein Versprechen erledigt hatte. Ich versuchte ihm zu glauben, doch in meinem inneren wusste ich, dass es unmöglich war. Denn er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Mein Verstand zwang mich etwas zu unternehmen, also packte ich mein Zeug zusammen um mich eigenständig auf die Suche zu machen, allerdings wurde ich aufgehalten. Niemand durfte das Dorf verlassen. So versank ich in meiner Trauer.

Ein Jahr später hatte ich mich gefasst. Mein Team war nicht mehr vorhanden, auch mein letzter Kamerad war gegangen, auf Reisen mit dem anderen Legendären SanNin. Nun entschied auch ich etwas zu unternehmen, ich ging zur Hokage und bat sie mich zu unterrichten. Sie war die dritte im Bunde der legendären SanNin. Sie unterwies mich. Ich erlernte die Heiljutsus und auch ihre Stärke. So bestand ich die ChuNin Prüfung. Was ich nun war? Eine starke Shinobi, aber nur von Außen in meinem inneren versuchte der Schmerz immer noch durch die Mauer zu brechen die ich in dem Jahr meiner Trauer verzweifelt aufgebaut habe. Selten passierte es mir, dass ich es für einen kurzen Moment zu ließ, aber in letzter Zeit wurde es schlimmer. Ich ließ es keinen merken. Ein weiteres Jahr verging...

Feste Aufgaben regelten meinen Alltag, sowie bei allen anderen, seit kurzem ging ich wieder auf schwierigen Missionen mit, aber es fühlte sich falsch an, denn sie führten nicht zu dem Ziel, dass ich eigentlich verfolgte.

Es verging fast ein weiteres Jahr, als ich morgens die Liste der Besucher am Eingang holte. Schnell flog ich über die Namen, plötzlich las ich einen... der Chaos Ninja war zurück gekehrt. Meine Augen weiteten sich, schnell rannte ich in Richtung Zentrum, endlich erblickte ich ihn. Dort stand er, viel größer, stärker und erwachsener. ...

Wir wurden wieder zu einem Team zusammen mit unserem Sensai. Als wir dann eine anstrengende Mission hinter uns hatten und unser Sensai im Krankenhaus lag, bekamen wir einen neuen Sensai, einer von den Anbus, er hatte das meiste Vertrauen der Hokage. Aber das war nicht alles wir sollten auf eine weitere Mission, zusammen mit einem Anbu Neulig, den wir auch noch ins Team bekamen.

Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah erschrak ich. Er sah ihm so ähnlich. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schon nach kurzem stellte ich fest das er auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm hatte.

Nach dieser Mission befreundete ich mich gut mit ihm an. Vielleicht nur damit er mir als Ersatz für ihn diente, doch er verstand mich gut. Es verging noch ein weiteres Jahr. Vor kurzem hatte ich ihn auf einer Mission gesehen, nun war die Mauer endgültig gefallen, er hatte mich nur kalt angesehen. Nun kam ich gerade von der Mission wieder, bis jetzt hatte ich mir noch nichts anmerken lassen, doch jetzt....


	4. Meine Rettung

Kapitel 3 – Meine Rettung

Doch jetzt wurde der Schmerz unerträglich. Zum Glück waren die anderen schon vor gegangen. Der Schmerz übermannte mich nun. Das war ich, eine 16 jährige junge Frau. Von außen stark, im inneren ein Frack. Ich liebte ihn nach vier Jahren noch mehr, als zuvor. Mein Herz schlug unregelmäßig, es tat weh, so unglaublich weh.

Ich hielt es kaum noch aus, ich wollte wieder weg von hier zu ihm, doch auch ihn wollte ich nicht verlassen. Was sollte ich machen. Ich drehte mich um, schaute zum Ausgang, niemand würde es bemerken, ich hatte noch meine Missionssachen an.  
Nein, das konnte ich einfach nicht machen, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich ihn finden würde. Dafür könnte ich nicht den verlassen der sich um sich sorgt, nein das wäre nicht gerecht. Niemals kann ich einen von beiden verlassen.

Vielleicht wäre es besser beide zu verlassen, doch das würde mich in ein noch tieferes Loch fallen lassen. Ich gehe zurück.

Die Nacht verbringe ich mit weinen, wie so oft. Erst sehr spät finde ich in den Schlaf. Am frühen Morgen stehe ich auf, ich gehe trainieren, nur ein leichtes Training. Der wenige Schlaf macht mir zu schaffen. Ich schlendere die Straßen Konohas entlang. Ich ging wieder in Richtung Ausgang, wie so oft, an der Bank hielt ich an, jedes mal wenn ich daran vorbei kam, erinnerte ich mich an den traurigen Tag. Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust, der Schmerz machte mich mal wieder taub. Wie ich es hasste, immer wieder kam der Schmerz zurück. Dort wo eigentlich mein Herz sein sollte, war in jeder Stunde, jeder Minute und jeder Sekunde nur Leere da. Meine Gefühle hatte ich schon vor langen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben, doch seit ein paar Tagen, versuchte ich es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch egal was ich machte, es half nichts, fast jeder Ort erinnerte mich an ihn. Immer wieder übermannte mich der Schmerz. Heute war es schon das dritte Mal. Das erste Mal direkt heute morgen, als ich aufstand und dann vorhin beim Training. Dieses Mal brach ich zusammen, ich ließ mich auf meine, vom Training, wunden Knie fallen, Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da der Schmerz so unerträglich wurde, dass ich nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. Mein Margen drehte sich und ich schrie auf. Wenige Minuten später stand ein junger Mann neben mir, er nahm mich in den Arm, so wie er es immer tat, wenn ich in dieses Zustand verfiel. Seine Arme waren stark und warm, der Schmerz ließ nun ein wenig nach, aber ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Die Arme des Mannes griffen unter meine Kniegelenke und um meinen Rücken. Ich spürte das ich mich vom Boden weg bewegte. Er hatte mich mal wieder hoch genommen und würde mich jetzt nach Hause bringen. Er wusste als Einziger, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte, wenn er auch anfangs starke Probleme mit Gefühlen anderer hatte. Ich schaute ihn nicht an, der Tränenschleier wollte sich einfach nicht lichten. Jetzt erst vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause, dort würde ich in ein noch tieferes Loch fallen. Zuhause dachte ich immer an ihn, dort finde ich keine Ruhe zu keiner Zeit.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, bis er eine Tür öffnete, schließlich wischte ich meine Träne weg und schaute mich um, ich erblickte nicht wie gewohnt mein Haus, sondern seines. Ich wusste nicht was er vor hatte doch ich vertraute mich ihm an. Wieder legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, dazu schlang ich nun meine Arme um seinen Hals. Meine Starre hatte sich gelöst, doch ich wollte nicht auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn er drückte mich fester an sich und ging weiter.  
Sanft sog ich seinen einzigartigen Duft ein., außer seinen mochte ich nur einen weiteren. Ich hörte seine leisen Schritte, doch ich wollte mich nicht an die Schritte des anderen Jungen erinnern, den ich so sehr vermisste. Ich gab einen Teil von mir, den er mit sich genommen hatte und einen Teil der ihn dafür hasste, der Rest von mir verließ sich auf die Freunde die mir hier geblieben sind. Aber vor allem versuchte ich mich gerade auf die Person zu konzentrieren, die mich im Arm hatte.

Zugegeben er war von allen mein bester Freund, aber nur weil er nicht aufgegeben hatte an mich zu glauben und mich immer wieder ansprach auch wenn ich nicht in der Lage war zu reden. Ob ich genau wusste, was ich fühlte? Nein, bestimmt nicht denn mein Herz kannte nur die schmerzhafte Liebe für den anderen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ich musste tief Luft holen um es wieder zu beruhigen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch leben würde, wenn der Mann der mich gerade trug nicht zu mir gestoßen wäre.  
Er blieb stehen, ich wollte aber meine Augen nicht öffnen. Dann setzte er mich auf etwas weichem ab. Doch das wollte ich nicht deshalb klammerte ich mich an ihn. Noch immer sagte er nichts, aber er schien versanden zu haben und nahm mich wieder hoch, dann setzte er sich selbst hin mit mir auf dem Schoss. Ich ließ ich nicht los. Das Einzigste, dass ich wollte war, dass er mich nie wieder los lässt, damit ich nie wieder an den Mann denken muss der mich verlassen hatte. Es war deprimierend, er hatte mich ja nicht für eine Andere verlassen, auch nicht für einen Anderen, sondern nur damit er allen anderen überlegen sein wollte. So lange ist das her, doch den Tag an dem er mich verließ ist in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt. Jede Nacht, wenn ich anfange zu träumen sehe ich seinen Abschied.

Der Abschied, der mich in dieses verdammte Loch fallen ließ.  
Ich versuche diese Erinnerung aus meinen Gedanken zu schieben, ich wollte jetzt nur an den Jungen neben mir in meinen Gedanken haben. Langsam schloss sich das Loch in meiner Brust, das hatte ich ihm zu verdanken. Ja nur er konnte es für eine Weile verschließen, solange er da war würde es sich nicht erneut öffnen, das wusste ich mittlerweile.


	5. Gedanken

Kapitel 4 ~ Gedanken

Ich spüre seinen ruhigen Atem, das beruhigt mich, mein Herzschlag verlangsamt sich auf ein normales Tempo. Nach einer weiteren Minute hat mich allein seine Nähe zu einer normalen jungen Frau gemacht.  
Ich weiß nicht warum er das schafft, wieso es niemand anders gelingt.  
Nach weiterem nachdenken, muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein.  
Als ich meine Augen öffne, erblicke ich ihn. Langsam richte ich mich auf. „Gut geschlafen?“, lächelt er. Ich antworte ihm ihm indem ich nicke. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn lieben lernen oder habe ich mich sogar schon in ihn verliebt?  
Was empfinde ich für ihn? Wie sehe ich zu ihm? Ist er mehr als ein guter Freund?  
Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf und stehe auf. „Danke. Ich geh jetzt besser.“, sage ich und er antwortet wie immer mit einem lächeln. Jedes Mal bedanke ich mich bei ihm und gehe dann.

Ich schlendere durch die Straßen Konohas, versuche meine verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen, dabei merke ich erst, wo meine Füße mich hinführen, als ich davor stehe. Das Uchihaviertel! Verlassen vor Jahren. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen darin gesehen, seit er gegangen ist. Sollte ich es vielleicht wagen? Würde ich es aushalten, ohne ein weiteres Mal zusammen zu brechen? Bestimmt nicht, schon jetzt merke ich die Unruhe in meinem Herzen.  
Ich wende mich ab und gehe nach Hause, dort verfalle ich weiter in Gedanken. Ob das besser ist?

Besorgt schaut mich meine Mutter an, doch sie spricht mich schon lange nicht mehr darauf an.  
Spät lege ich mich zu Bett. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, so schlafe ich schnell ein.  
Doch das bringt einen Traum mit sich. Hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Männer. Welcher ist besser? Ich weiß es einfach nicht.  
Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Ich schnappe meine Kleidung und schließe mich im Bad ein. Kaltes Wasser prasselt auf meine Haut. So schnell ich kann ziehe ich mich an, schleiche in mein Zimmer und packe meine Missionssachen. Ich musste nachdenken und das konnte ich hier einfach nicht.

Ich schlich die Treppe runter, packte etwas zu Essen ein und verschwand. Meine Beine tragen mich in den Wald, raus aus Konoha, weg von allen die mich liebten.  
Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach. Fragte mich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist zu gehen. Falsch? Nein, etwas musste mit mir passieren. Es wurde Zeit und bevor ich mich nicht entschieden habe, werde ich auch nicht zurück kommen. Ein wenig Reisen würde hoffentlich diese Entscheidung bringen.  
Vielleicht würde ich ihm begegnen, es wäre schmerzhaft und würde mich in ein Loch stürzen, aber dennoch wäre es auch wundervoll. Was denke ich da? Was sollte das? Er würde mich noch nicht mal einem Blick würdigen. Nein, es wäre besser ich würde ihm nicht begegnen.

Ich machte nur einmal halt um in einer Gaststätte etwas zu mir zu nehmen.  
Erst als die Nacht herein brach machte ich Rast. Die Nacht schien kühl zu werden, aber was sollte es schon. Wäre nicht schlimm, schließlich halte ich mittlerweile viel aus.  
Doch zu meinem Glück wurde es noch schlimmer, es regnete. Mein Schlaf hatte sich verabschiedet sich, ich nahm mein Zeug und setze meinen Weg fort. Die Dunkelheit machte mir etwas Angst.  
Wieder gelang es meinen Gedanken mich von allem ab zu lenken.

War er, der Junge der mir half, dieses Loch in meiner Brust zu füllen, der den ich lieben sollte? Liebte er mich vielleicht sogar schon? Wieso half er mir? So viele Fragen und doch keine Antworten. Nur eine wusste ich, er war mehr als nur ein Freund, ein großer Bruder vielleicht. Ja, das war er mindestens.  
Schließlich konnte er mir helfen, die anderen nicht.  
Müde ließ ich mich auf einem Stein nieder. Die Sonne ging auf, doch irgendwie gefiel mir das Farbenspiel nicht. Ich wende mich ab. Wütend, das ich nicht klar denken konnte, warf ich meine Tasche zu Boden. Wieder einmal kamen mir die Tränen. „So ein Mist!“, schrie ich und schlug mich selbst.  
Wollte doch stark sein, aber Tränen waren eindeutig kein Zeichen der Stärke im Gegenteil.  
 


	6. Was tun?

Kapitel 5 ~ Was tun?

Erst als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, setze ich meinen Weg fort. Es fällt mir schwer nicht wieder in meine Gedanken zu verfallen. Mein Weg führt mich zu einem kleinen Unscheinbaren Dorf. Es stehen nur ein paar Hütten dort, unscheinbar, ein paar Felder, doch dennoch beeindruckt es mich. Ihr gibt es keine Ninja. Nichts was einen dazu bringen würde verstoßen zu werden.  
Auch wenn ich mich gerne ein wenig hier aufhalten würde, ich gehe weiter. Über Felder, durch Wiesen. Sollte ich umkehren? Zurück in mein Heimatdorf oder ist es schon zu spät? Suchen sie mich? Wahrscheinlich.  
Meine Beine sind schwer, ich lasse mich zu Boden sinken. Was sollte ich machen, wenn ich mir zu lange Zeit ließ, kann ich nicht zurück. Will ich das gleiche Leben führen wie er? Als Nukenin, abtrünnig, verfolgt? Ich weiß es nicht, schon möglich das mir dieses Leben gefallen könnte.

Ich raffe mich auf, hier auf dem Feld konnte ich nicht bleiben, denn hier gab mir nichts Schutz und den brauchte ich wenn ich schlafen wollte. Und das musste ich, zu wenig hatte ich die letzten Nächte geschlafen. Erst als die Dämmerung einsetzt erreiche ich ein Dorf, ich frage nach einen Gasthaus. Es war herunter gekommen, aber besser als nichts. Ich zahlte, nah noch etwas zu mir und legte mich hin.  
Mein Schlaf ist Traumlos, erholend.

Erst am Morgen kamen die vielen Fragen wieder, aber auch die Erinnerungen, die mein Herz zerreißen. Ich verschwinde schnell, niemand soll mich so sehen. Keiner soll mein Schwäche kennen. Die Tränen flossen und der Schmerz breitet sich in meinem Körper aus. Ich liebte ihn wohl doch noch. Mein Herz schmerzt so sehr, es zwingt mich auf die Knie. Hart schlage ich auf dem Boden auf. Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes durch fährt meinen Körper, längst nicht so schlimm wie der in meiner Brust. Das atmen fällt mir schwerer, ich umarme mich selbst, versuche mich zu beruhigen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Ich ramme meine Fingernägel in meine Arme, sodass Blut hinunter läuft. Was soll ich machen? Dieses Mal ist niemand da, der mir helfen kann. Kein Sai, der mich sonst immer aus diesem tiefen Loch holt, kein Naruto, der mich versucht auf zu heitern. Und auch er nicht, Sasuke Uchiha. Nein ich bin ganz alleine, so wie ich es gewollt habe. Zum nachdenken, alleine.  
Meine Augen brennen, ich habe Angst.  
Verzweifelt versuche ich die Mauer um mein Herz wieder auf zu bauen, doch es ist sinnlos. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen, den Schmerz war zu nehmen. Erinnerungen kommen, die mich noch tiefer in dieses Loch fallen lassen. Ich halte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr aus, will einfach, das der aufhört. Ich schreie, versuche den Schmerz damit zu lindern, doch es bringt nichts.

Ich muss irgendwann vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen sein, denn ich wache an der gleichen Stelle auf. Ich setze meinen Weg fort ohne zu wissen in welche Richtung ich überhaupt gehe. In einen Dorf kaufe ich mir etwas zu essen. Da ich nicht weiß wo ich bin, frage eine Frau nach den Namen des Dorfes. Sie sagt mir einen Namen, mit dem ich gar nichts anfangen kann. „Können sie mir erklären, welches größeres Dorf in der Nähe liegt?“, bitte ich sie. „Oto-Gakure.“, höre ich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir.  
Ohne mich um zu drehen schlucke ich schwer, die Stimme kenne ich. Langsam drehe ich mich um, schaue genau in seine schwarzen Augen. Kein Wort bringe ich hervor. Werde nur kalt von ihm angeschaut. Noch einmal schlucke ich, dann ist es vorbei. Die Mauer um mein Herz fällt, ich breche augenblicklich zusammen. Der Schmerz durchzieht meinen ganzen Körper.  
Ich spüre wie mich jemand hoch nimmt und in ein Haus bringt oder etwas Ähnliches. Meine Augen lasse ich fest geschlossen, in der Hoffnung meine Tränen damit zurück zu halten, doch das gelingt mir nicht.  
Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Fragen alles kommt auf einmal. Stürzt auf mich herein.  
Ich werde auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Doch noch immer kein Wort. Sollte ich es wagen meine Augen zu öffnen? Konnte ich das überhaupt?  
Durcheinander schüttle ich den Kopf, ringe um meinen Verstand. Ordne die vielen Gedanken. Ignoriere den Schmerz. 

Was mache ich hier? Hat das überhaupt einen Sinn? Wieso? Wieso ausgerechnet er?  
Oder sollte ich mich freuen? Mein Kopf dröhnt. Es ist zu viel auf einmal, ich schalte ab, lasse den Schmerz kommen. Die Erinnerungen und auch die vielen Frage. Ich falle in ein Loch. Tief ins Schwarze.


	7. So viele Fragen

Kapitel 6 ~ So viele Fragen

Endlich lässt der Schmerz nach. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, das kann ich nicht sagen, mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Behutsam baue ich die Mauer um mein Herz auf, bevor ich die Augen öffne. Auf einem Bett sitzt der Junge, derjenige dem ich das alles zu verdanken habe, die Schmerzen, die Wut aber auch die Trauer.

Sasuke Uchiha!

Vor Jahren ging er um stärker zu werden. Wofür? Um seinen Bruder zu rechen. Er wurde Nukenin wie sein großer Bruder. Schloss sich Oroshimaru, dieser Schlange an.  
Seine Augen sind kalt geworden, zeigen nicht mehr das kleinste Fünkchen liebe. Nichts der gleichen. Aber auch keine Wut oder Hass.  
Wie wir alle ist er gewachsen und hat sich weiter entwickelt. Jeder auf seiner Art.  
Doch war es richtig, sich zu trennen?  
Hatte er sein Ziel erreicht? Seine Rache gehabt? Hatte er seinen Bruder getötet? Soweit ich weiß nicht. Nein, er war eine Figur indem Spiel dieser Schlange geworden, eine mächtige. Dafür lebte er aber nicht, also wieso ließ er das mit sich machen? Irgendeinen Grund musste es geben.  
Aber wieso denke ich überhaupt darüber nach? Er wird mir sowieso nichts erzählen, also welchen Sinn hatte es darüber nach zu denken?

Lenke ich mich damit ab. Oder tue ich es um die Stille nicht war zu nehmen?  
Schon wieder Fragen. So viele Fragen die ich nicht beantworten kann und davon eindeutig zu viele. Ich sollte aufhören mir solche Fragen zu stellen. Lieber sollte ich mich mit meinen eigenen Probleme beschäftigen.

Ganz wichtig, wie komme ich hier weg? Gehen lässt er mich bestimmt nicht, sonst hätte er mich auch auf der Straße lassen können. Wieso hatte er das eigentlich getan. Ich war ihm doch egal, so verhält er sich zu mindestens gegenüber mir. Ob ich mich wagen sollte ihn an zu sprechen? Ob er mir überhaupt eine Antwort geben würde. Besser ich lasse es sein.  
Nein, dann wäre die Stille da und diese würde ich nicht ertragen. Also was jetzt tun? Bei ihm bleiben? Warten bis er mich anspricht oder einfach versuchen zu gehen?  
Warten scheint mir die beste Variante. Aber womit beschäftige ich mich so lange. Ohne über zu viele Sachen nach zu denken oder wieder in dieses Loch zu fallen.  
Ach verdammt, ich sitze in der Zwickmühle. Sollte ich es doch wagen?  
Kann er mir nicht einfach die Entscheidung abnehmen? Ich schaue zu ihm, er schaut mich noch nicht mal an, sitzt einfach nur starr da.

Der Boden ist kalt, sollte ich es wagen auf zu stehen? Würden mich meine Beine überhaupt tragen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Schließlich isst es heute schon zwei Mal passiert. Ich habe alles viel zu lange verdrängt. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich Konoha nie verlassen hätte.

Vielleicht sogar besser gewesen, wenn ich nie eine Shinobi geworden wäre. Es hätte mir viel Leid erspart. Schließlich wäre ich Sasuke nie begegnet, die ganze Traue, Sorge und der Schmerz wären mir erspart geblieben. Doch auch die schönen Moment hätte ich nie gehabt. Welche Seit überwiegt? Die gute, denke ich. Ich hätte mich nie über Naruto geärgert, wahrscheinlich nie so viel gelacht. Und vor allem nie diesen Mut gesehen.  
Nein es war richtig eine Shinobi geworden zu sein, eine Antwort die ich wusste. Etwas an dem ich nicht zweifeln durfte. Meine Entscheidung war richtig. Ich bin eine Shinobi und das ist gut so!

Nächste Frage, ich muss endlich meine Entscheidung treffen und wenn es sein muss, dann auch in Gegenwart von ihm.


	8. Endlich Antworten

Kapitel 7 ~ Endlich Antworten

Mit welcher sollte ich mich jetzt beschäftigen, am besten ob es gut war Konoha für eine Weile zu verlassen. War es gut? Dort hätte ich jemanden, der mich vor dem Schmerz rettet, der mir hilft wenn es doch soweit kommt. Hier bin ich auf mich allein gestellt, dem Schmerz hilflos ausgeliefert. Niemand half mir, niemand schließt das Loch in meiner Brust. Alleine halt. Aber hätte ich in Konoha einen klaren Gedanken fassen können? Wahrscheinlich nicht, zu viel erinnert mich an ihn, zu viele versuchten mich ab zu lenken. Dabei muss ich das Thema doch endlich abschließen. Es war gut, es war die richtig Entscheidung!  
Das muss einfach so sein, ich kann klar denke, beschäftige mich mit meinen Probleme, was ich dort nie gemacht hätte, auch wenn es schwer ist alleine zu sein. Aber streng genommen bin ich ja nicht alleine. Er ist bei mir, auch wenn er nur still dasitzt und der eigentliche Grund für all meine Probleme ist.

Doch werden mir meine Freunde verzeihen? Werden sie es verstehen können, wieso ich das machen musste? Ich denke schon, sonst wären sie nicht meine Freunde. Es kommt ja auch noch drauf an wie meine Entscheidung aussieht, ob ich jemals zu ihnen zurück kehren werde. Was denke ich da? Ich eine Nukenin, ich glaube kaum, das ich das wirklich schaffen würde.

Wieso bleibe ich so ruhig? Wieso kann ich hier in Ruhe nachdenken? Liegt es an ihm? Aber macht doch gar nichts. Wieso bin ich so ruhig, das muss doch einen Grund haben. Die Ruhe, legt er sie über mich. Benutzt er ein Justus? Nein, ich denke das würde er nicht machen.  
Seine Ruhe ist angenehm. Sollte ich versuche noch ein wenig zu schlafen? Vielleicht würde es mir gut tun. Aber nein, nicht jetzt. Ich muss die Chance nutzen und weiter nachdenken. Noch so viele Fragen habe ich.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Gehen? Kein gute Idee, vielleicht würde die Ruhe und meine Konzentration nach lassen. Nein, ich bleibe. Genau hier auf dem Boden bleibe ich sitzen und hänge weiter meinen Gedanken nach, das ist wohl das Beste.

Empfand ich noch was für ihn? Hatte er das überhaupt verdient geliebt zu werden?  
Ja, jeder Mensch hatte ein Recht darauf geliebt zu werden! Egal was er getan hat. Doch kann ich ihm verzeihen, dass er mich zurück gelassen hat, obwohl ich ihm meine Liebe gestanden habe? So einfach ist das nicht. Aber irgendwas in meinem Herzen, verhindert ihm böse zu sein. Liegt es daran, dass ich ihn so sehr geliebt habe? Oder liebe ich ihn noch? Sind die Gefühle noch so stark, die ich für ihn hege?  
Kann es sein, dass ich tief im in meinem inneren gehofft, ihm zu begegnen, wenn ich Konoha verlasse. War es diese Unbewusste Handlung die mich dazu führte?  
Ja, das war möglich. Mein inneres besteht aus Chaos, gut möglich, dass ich eine Unbewusste Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte. Dennoch sollte ich darüber nachdenken, es ist bestimmt nicht schön mit einem Nukenin zu reisen. Und Oroshimaru, dem wollte ich nicht begegnen. Alles spricht gegen Sasuke, es wäre ein Leben mit ihm, welches ich nie führen wollte. Gejagt, ständig in Gefahr und doch scheine ich ihn noch zu lieben. Etwas reizt mich an der Sache, doch würde er mich überhaupt an seiner Seite akzeptieren?

Ich glaube nicht, aber Sai. Er akzeptiert mich, aber liebt er mich? Er zeigt seine Gefühle nicht, wie soll ich es da wissen. Es kann sein das er nur ein guter Freund ist und ich ihn als großen Bruder ansehen darf, aber ob es wirklich liebe ist, das weiß ich selbst nicht.  
Bin ich in zwei Jungs gleichzeitig verliebt? Kann das sein? Ist so was überhaupt möglich?

Ach jetzt fange ich schon wieder an Fragen zu stellen ohne die dazu gehörigen Antworten zu finden. So ein Mist, meine Konzentration lässt nach. Vielleicht will ich auch nur die Antworten nicht finden.  
Ich gebe auf, schüttele meinen Kopf in der Hoffnung die vielen Fragen damit zu vertreiben.  
Ich schaue zu ihm, er blickt mich direkt an.


	9. Allein mit ihm

Kapitel 8 ~ Allein mit ihm

Wie lange er mich schon anschaut? Ich habe es gar nicht mitbekommen, hing wohl zu sehr meinen Gedanken hinterher.  
Sollte ich was sagen? Dieser Blick gefällt mir nicht. Auf eine Art macht er mich damit nervös. Ich halte das nicht aus! Schau weg verdammt!  
„So, du willst also, das ich dich nicht anschaue? Wegen mir, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht diese schwache Frau ansehen.“, sagt er monoton. Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an, obwohl er den Blick von mir abgewendet hat. Wie kann er meine Gedanken lesen? Etwa durch das Sharingan? „Ja.“, antwortet er mir auf meine Frage, welche ich mir in Gedanken gestellt hatte.

„Steh auf! Geh ins Bad und wasche dich. Die Tür neben dir!“, setzt er fort. Ohne etwas zu denken oder sagen, folge ich seinem Befehl. Ich trete in das kleine Badezimmer ein. Ein alter Spiegel hängt an der Wand. Ich sehe schrecklich aus. Mein Gesicht ist verheult und mein Körper verdreckt. Ich sehe das Handtuch neben der Dusche, ich schließe die Tür an und beginne meine Kleidung ab zu legen. Ich beeile mich nicht sonderlich, das warme Wasser ist angenehm und lässt die Kälte aus meinen Gliedern weichen.  
Ich wasche auch meine dreckige Kleidung. Zum Glück hatte ich daran gedacht, Ersatz Kleidung mit zu nehmen. Eine einfach schwarze Hose und ein rotes T-Shirt. Ich krame meine Bürste hervor und beginne damit meine Haare zu entknoten. Ich erblicke mein Make-Up in der Tasche, sollte ich es nach so langer Zeit nochmal benutzen? Es hat mir immer als Maske gedient gehabt, bevor die Mauer um mein Herz zu bröckeln begann. Ja, vielleicht konnte ich ihm dann besser gegenübertreten. Mir helfen meine Maske wieder zu errichten. Ich begann, ließ mir genügend Zeit, es sollte perfekt sein und das war es. Ich packte alles wieder ein und suchte nach eine Haarband. Schnell band ich meine Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, nahm die Tasche und verlasse endlich das Bad.  
Er ist nicht mehr dort. Hatte er mich zurück gelassen? Ist er einfach gegangen, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit mir zu reden. Da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür, er trat ein mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Er stellte es einfach aufs Bett ab. Ich legte meine Tasche auf dem Boden ab und blieb stehen, warte darauf, dass er was sagt.

„Nun esse schon, sonst ist es kalt!“, sagt er kalt. Ich zucke leicht zusammen, setze mich aber dann in Bewegung. Ich lasse mich auf dem Bett nieder und beginne zu essen. Nicht einmal jetzt schaut er mich an. Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann. Ich beende mein Essen und schaue zu ihm, er hat die Augen geschlossen und lehnt an der Tür.  
Nun war ich an der Reihe, ich musste was sagen.  
„Danke, Sasuke. Für das herbringen und das Essen!“, beginne ich. Er nickt nur. Und jetzt? Was sollte ich schon mit ihm reden? „Ruh dich aus, das Zimmer ist bis morgen Mittag gebucht.“, wendet sich an mich und will das Zimmer verlassen. Ich springe auf und packe ihm am Handgelenk.

Was hatte mich denn jetzt geritten. Wieso packte ich ihm einfach am Handgelenk? War es weil ich wollte das er blieb? Mist, er schaut mich an, ich muss was sagen. „Bitte, bitte geh nicht!“, bringe ich hervor. Er dreht sich um und schließt die Tür. Und nun? Er war da, das wollte ich, aber einfach an schweigen?  
Er scheint zu warten, will bestimmt wissen wieso er bleiben soll. Nur was sage ich bloß? Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht warum ich das wollte. Mein Herz hatte über meinen Verstand gehandelt.  
„Schlaf, ich bleibe bis du aufwachst.“, wendet er sein Worte an mich. Er hatte wohl wieder meine Gedanken verfolgt. Ich nicke und lege mich auf das Bett.

Sofort fallen meine Augen zu. Als ich erwache sitzt er auf dem Bett, auf welchem ich liege. Ich mustere ihn. Sein Körper wirkt noch viel muskulöser als vorhin, sein Blick ist jedoch kalt geblieben. Seine schwarzen Augen folgen jeder meiner Bewegungen. Sein Schwert liegt neben ihm. Wieso musste er gehen? So viel hätte er für Konoha tun können. Ich merke wie sich Tränen versuchen ihren Weg zu finden. Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Ich bin stark! Nicht mehr die schwache Sakura von vor Jahren, nein die war ich nicht mehr. Sein Augen weiteten sich. War das seine Reaktion auf meine Beherrschung? War er in meinen Gedanken?  
Im nächsten Augenblick schaue ich in sein Sharingan. Sofort umhüllt mich etwas Schwarzes. Ein Genjutsu. Ich versuche mich daraus zu befreien, doch ich schaffe es nicht. „Lass mich gehen!“, schreie ich ihn an. Er gibt nichts wieder. Ich finde mich an einem Pfahl wieder, fest gebunden. Er steht vor mir, in der Hand sein Katana. Bevor ich abschätzen kann was er vorhat, spüre ich einen unheimlichen Schmerz. Sein Schwert steckt in meinem Bauch. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, als er es aus mir heraus zieht um es erneut in mich zu jagen. Keinen Schmerzensschrei lasse ich von mir hören. Das gönne ich ihm nicht. Nein, ich bin stark geworden. Bin nicht nutzlos und halte Schmerzen aus!  
Es kommt mir vor wie Wochen, die er mir immer und immer wieder sein Katana in meinen Körper rammt. Keinen Schrei, noch einer Träne habe ich mir erlaubt.

Endlich hört er auf und befreit mich aus seinem Jutsu. Auch jetzt krümme ich mich nicht, obwohl es schmerzt. Ich bleibe aufrecht sitzen und schaue ihn direkt an.


	10. Sasuke

Kapitel 9 ~ Sasuke

Sein Blick verrät mir nichts. Wartet er auf eine Reaktion von mir. Vielleicht das ich doch noch auf sein Genjustu reagiere? Darauf kann er lange warten. Ich bin stark geworden und jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen es ihm zu bewiesen. „Wenn das so ist, hast du bestimmt kein Problem mit noch einer Runde.“, sagt er zu mir und schon bin ich wieder in seinem Genjutsu gefangen. Wieder das gleiche Spiel, er durchbohrt mich, doch ich lass nicht einen Laut aus meinem Mund. Egal wie lange es dauern soll.   
Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er mich endlich erlöst.  
Starr bleibe ich auf dem Bett sitzen. Was kommt nun? Wird er mich in Ruhe lassen? Schickt er mich weg? Oder geht er selbst? Mensch Sakura reiß dich zusammen, darüber brauchst du dir doch keine Gedanken zu machen. Besser ich konzentriere mich darauf die Schmerzen zu verarbeiten.

„Das habe ich nicht von dir erwartet, du hast dich verändert.“, lese ich von seinen Lippen. „Ist halt nicht jeder so wie du!“, gebe ich zurück. „Wag dich besser nicht zu viel. Du reichst nicht an mich ran.“, warnt er mich, doch das ist mir gerade ziemlich egal. „Ach ja, woher willst du das wissen?“, frage ich etwas lauter. „Ganz einfach, du bist einfach zusammen gebrochen, als du mich gesehen hast.“, erwidert er. Ich richte mich auf, stelle mich vor ihn, schaue zu ihm herab, da er noch immer auf dem Bett sitzt. „Das hat nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich in einem Kampf nicht gegen dich gewinnen könnte. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich mich geändert habe. Was lässt dich also so sicher sein, das ich nicht stark genug geworden bin um dich zu besiegen?“, gebe ich wütend von mir. Jetzt erhebt er sich, drängt mich gegen die nächst gelangende Wand und stütz jeweils einen Arm an einer Seite von mir ab. „Deine Gedanken, deine Gefühle zu mir. Genau die werden verhindern, dass du mir nichts antun kannst. Nicht deine Fähigkeiten, die könnte vielleicht wirklich an mich reichen. Doch solange du Gefühle für mich hegst, wird das nichts!“, flüstert er in meine Ohr. Seine rechte Hand sucht sich den Weg unter mein Shirt. „Wehre dich, wenn du kannst.“, haucht er mir ins Ohr. 

Nein, lass das sein. Nimm deine Hand da weg!!! Wieso bringe ich kein Wort hervor. Bitte, ich muss doch was tun, ich will das nicht. Seine andere Hand ergreift mein Handgelenk und drückt dieses gewaltsam an die Wand. Noch nicht einmal dagegen kann ich mich wehren. Bin ich ihm wirklich so verfallen? „Ja, das bist du.“, höre ich seine raue Stimme an meinem Ohr. Er lenkt über meine Ohrmuschel. Wieso gefällt meinem Körper das, obwohl ich es nicht will? Ist meine Mauer endgültig gefallen, dass ich einfach alles mit mir machen lasse. Erst das vorhin und jetzt das hier.   
Egal was er tut, ich bin ihm verfallen, kann mich nicht wehren. Er verfrachtet mich aufs Bett. Er schiebt mein Shirt hoch und streichelt mit einer Hand über meine Brust.   
Langsam gleiten meine Gedanken ab, lasse es einfach geschehen. 

Plötzlich kommt mir Sai in Gedanken. Genau Sai, der Junge der mir immer hilft. Für mich da ist, egal was passiert. Derjenige der mich auffängt wenn ich wieder einmal falle. Immer da ist, wenn ich ihn brauche. Aber wo ist er jetzt? Wieso ist er nicht hier? Warum kommt er mir nicht jetzt zur Hilfe? 

Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Bin ich doch so schwach, dass ich auf die Hilfe von ihm warte. Bin ich so verdammt schwach, dass ich mich noch nicht mal gegen etwas wehren kann, was ich nicht will? Kann es sein, dass ich mich immer noch auf andere Leute verlasse, obwohl ich es doch selbst schaffen kann? Verdammt nochmal, ich habe nichts dazu gelernt.  
Verdammter Uchiha!!!

„Runter mit dir, Uchiha!!!!!“, schreie ich ihn an. Drücke ihn mit meiner gesamten Kraft von mir. Endlich habe ich meine Hand wieder, nun stoße ich ihn komplett von mir und richte mich auf. „Wag es dich nicht noch einmal. Das ist mein Körper und niemand fasst ihn an! Hast du das verstanden?“, schreie ich. In dem Moment geht die Tür auf die Frau, die ich aus dem Dorf, die ich nach dem Weg gefragt habe steht dort. „Na, wird die Kleine endlich lebhaft?“, sagt sie gelassen. „Halt dich raus. Verschwinde aus dem Zimmer. Erledige deine Arbeit.“, faucht Sasuke sie an. „Schon gut, ich wollt nur mal schauen, ob ich dir etwas behilflich sein kann.“, antwortet sie noch immer ruhig. Wer verdammt nochmal ist diese rot haarige Frau? Gehört sie zu Sasuke, ist sie vielleicht seine Freundin? Nein, dann würde er nicht so mit ihr reden, oder doch? „Verpiss dich Karin. Geh zu den Jungs, ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich meine Aufgaben alleine erledige. Verschwinde und halt dich von diesem Zimmer fern!“, faucht er sie an. Sehe ich Angst in ihrem Gesicht? Doch bevor ich mich vergewissern kann hat sie die Tür geschlossen. 

Sasuke lässt nun vollkommen von mir ab. „Halt dich von ihr fern, sie ist eifersüchtig.“, mit diesen Worten verlässt auch Sasuke das Zimmer. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen. Was nun? Hier bleiben? Zurück gehen?


	11. Streit

Kapitel 10 ~ Streit

Als hätte ich eine Wahl. Sasuke lässt mich nicht einfach gehen. Müde lege ich mich aufs Bett und versuche mich selbst zu heilen, versuche den Schmerz los zu werden.  
Was er wohl jetzt mit mir machen wird? Wieso hat er mir eigentlich geholfen? Ach schon wieder Fragen. Kann ich nicht einfach mal damit aufhören? Schon wieder eine Frage. Jetzt reicht es ich muss an etwas anderes denken.  
Ich schließe die Augen, versinke im Schwarzen. Erholung, keinen Gedanken erfasse ich. Wundervoll.  
Langsam bildet sich ein Gesicht, Sais Gesicht. Erschreckt reise ich die Augen auf, denn jemand klopft an der Tür.  
Es ist Karin. „Lass die Finger von Sasuke! Hast du mich verstanden?“ Eifersucht, noch jemand die Sasuke verfallen ist. Doch sie darf ihn begleiten, ich nicht. Ist sie stärker? Nein, Schluss mit den Fragen. „Hast du nicht zu bestimmen!!!!“, gebe ich laut zurück. Ich erhebe mich. „Oh doch. Sasuke gehört mir. Du bist nichts wert, nur eine kleine Ninja, die nichts drauf hat.“, meint sie. „Ach ja, ich bin nicht klein! Ich besiege dich!“ Ich koche nur so vor Wut. „In was? Weinen?“, provoziert sie mich. „Im Kampf. Und jetzt halt deine Klappe und verschwinde!“, schreie ich sie an. Gerade in dem Moment kommt er wieder ins Zimmer. „Karin raus hier! Und zu dir, wenn du kämpfen willst dann brauchst das nur zu sagen.“, meint Sasuke. „Hier, zieh das an, wir brechen auf!“, sagt er vor und wirft mir einen Stapel Kleidung zu. Was soll das denn bitte? Will er mich etwa mitnehmen? „Genau, beeil dich.“ Das hab ich ja schon wieder vergessen. Wiederrede bringt sowieso nichts, also gehe ich sofort ins Bad.   
Ich beschaue mir die Kleidungsstücke: ein baufreies Top, schwarze Hot Pants und einen Rock. Alles sehr knapp, aber naja erst mal machen was er sagt. 

Als ich wieder ins Zimmer trete steht Sasuke wartend an der Tür. „Leg das an, Waffen bekommst du erst, wenn du dich bewiesen hast.“, sagt er zu mir. Ich lege den Gürtel um und folge ihm.   
Karin scheint schon zu warten, doch er richtet kein Wort an sie. Ich folge ihm einfach, genau wie sie und zwei weitere Jungs.   
Stunden lang laufen wir durch den Wald, es regnet schon seit über einer Stunde. Aber keiner sagt ein Wort, sie starren mich alle nur an. Erst am Abend kommen wir zu einem Dorf. „Deine erste Aufgabe, besorg uns dort ein Zimmer. Wir bezahlen nicht.“, trägt er mir auf. Super da freu ich mich doch. 

Ich trete in den Empfangsraum, ein Mann steht dort. „Hallo, ein großes Zimmer bitte.“, richte ich mich an ihn. „Bezahlung?“, fragt er. „Schick die Rechnung an Konoha, an die Hokage. Hier mein Ausweis und könnt ich gerade noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben?“ Der junge Mann sieht mir in die Augen, ich hoffe er erkennt, was ich ihm damit sagen will. „Selbstverständlich.“, antwortet er. Schnell schreibe ich ein paar Zeilen an Tsunade, ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sasuke meine Gedanken nicht liest. „Die Zimmerschlüssel.“ „Danke.“   
Als ich nach draußen trete wartet nur noch Sasuke. „Lass uns gehen.“ Was ist denn nun? „Essen.“, antwortet er mir wieder ohne dass ich die Frage ausgesprochen habe. Er führt mich zu einem Schnellimbiss, dort warten die anderen auch schon. „Du hättest mich das machen lassen sollen. Die braucht viel zu lange für so eine mickrige Aufgabe.“, beschwert sich die rot haarige Karin. „Klappe. Setz dich.“, unterbricht Sasuke sie. Er hat eindeutig das sagen. Diese Karin scheint auf jeden Fall ein schwieriger Fall zu sein.

Was wohl als nächstes passiert? Ich bekomme eine Ohrfeige. „Hör gefälligst zu!“, befiehlt Sasuke mir laut. Mist ich war in meinen Gedanken versunken. Karin ist am lachen. Ich halt das nicht aus, ich knalle ihr eine. „Mach dich nicht lustig über mich.“, fauche ich sie an. „Du kleine Schlampe.“, bringt sie empört hervor. Das geht zu weit. „Wie hast du mich genannt?!“, frage ich nochmals nach. „Schlampe!“, antwortet sie sicher. Ich spüre wie meine Wut hochkommt. Sowas muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Ich gehe auf sie los. Da hat sie nicht erwartet, sie stürzt nach hinten. „Nenn mich noch einmal Schlampe und du wirst den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben!“, drohe ich ihr. Ich sitze auf ihr. Ihre Hände fest in meiner Gewalt. „Lass sie Suigetsu.“, höre ich Sasuke sagen. „Schlampe!“, spuckt sie mir entgegen. Ich schlage ihr ins Gesicht. Sie drückt mit aller Kraft gegen mich. Ich halte Stand, drücke ihre Handgelenke noch fester auf den Boden, es knackt und sie schreit vor Schmerzen auf. Eine Hand fast mich am Arm und will mich wegzeihen, doch ich reagiere und wehre mich. Ich schlage ihm ins Gesicht. Er verzieht keine Miene sonder zieht mich von Karin runter und schlägt mich gegen die nächste Wand. Jetzt reicht es mir erst Recht, wie von selbst trete ich ihm gegens Schienbein. Er taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich richte mich auf und schlage ihn erneut ins Gesicht. „Es reicht mir, Sasuke Uchiha!“, fauche ich. Was fällt ihm ein, hätte mich einfach machen lassen, dann hätte er auch keine bekommen. „Ich bin nicht mehr schwach und sowas lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Lass mich in Ruhe!“, setze ich fort. Als ich mir sicher bin, dass er nichts mehr erwidert verlasse ich den Ort. Ich gehe in das Gasthaus und gebe den Schlüssel zurück. „Den benötige ich doch nicht mehr. Danke für ihre Hilfe.“, meine ich. Keiner ist mir gefolgt, kommt mir ganz Recht. 

Es ist besser ich gehe zurück nach Konoha, da respektiert man mich wenigstens. Sasuke ist ein Mistkerl.


	12. Kampf

Kapitel 11 ~ Kampf

„Deine Entscheidung wie du mich nennst, aber du bleibst hier!“, ertönt seine Stimme. „Du hast mir nichts zu sagen! Ich bin eine Ninja und lasse mich von dir nicht unterwerfen!“, gebe ich bestimmt zurück. „Du bleibst, wenn nicht freiwillig, dann mit Gewalt!“, gibt er zurück. „Freiwillig ganz bestimmt nicht!“ Soll er doch sehen was er davon hat. Er aktiviert sein Sharingan und schon bin ich in seinem Genjutsu. „Schon vergessen, das habe ich heute Morgen auch schon überstanden.“, erinnere ich ihn. „Heute Morgen war nur ein Vorgeschmack.“, gibt er zurück und rammt mir das Schwert in den Leib. „Das macht mir nichts. Ich bin Schmerzen gewohnt.“, gebe ich zurück. „Mal sehen, was du nach Tagen sagst.“ Immer und wieder zieht er das Schwert aus meinem Körper nur um es dann wieder hinein zu stoßen. Ich schließe die Augen, es hat keinen Sinn diesem Jutsu kann man nicht entkommen. Aber aufgeben werde ich nicht! Ich bin stark! Entschlossen öffne ich die Augen. „Hör auf!“, schreie ich ihm entgegen. Er scheint erstaunt, macht aber weiter. Meine Wut kocht über, diesen Kampf werde ich nicht verlieren.   
Mein ganzes Chakra sammele ich zusammen, es fühlt sich an als ob mein Körper gleich explodieren würde. „Ich hab gesagt: Aufhören!“, schreie ich erneut und eine Sekunde später erwache ich aus seinem Jutsu und Sasuke liegt auf dem Boden. Karin läuft sofort zu ihm. „Ist dir was passiert?“, fragt sie ihn, doch er stößt sie nur zur Seite. Schneller als erwartet ist er bei mir und durchstößt meinem Körper mit seinem Katana. Ein Stromschlag zieht durch meinen Körper. „Meinst du wirklich das würde reichen?“, frage ich amüsiert. Meine Hand lege ich auf seine Brust, grünes Chakra fließt durch meine Hand. Auf einmal krümmt er sich zusammen. Sein Katana lässt er einfach los, geht ein paar Schritte zurück und dann spuckt er Blut. „Ich bin nicht schwach. Ich bin eine Medicnin und das solltest du langsam kapieren. Ich lasse mir nicht mehr alles gefallen.“, erkläre ich gelassen, während ich sein Katana aus mir herausziehe und mich dabei selbst heile. Suigetsu kommt auf mich zu, doch bevor ich handeln kann, steht ein schwarz haariger Ninja vor mir. 

Sai! Was macht er denn hier? „Misch dich nicht ein, das ist nicht dein Kampf.“, höre ich von Suigetsu. „Mein Kampf ist der, den Sakura führt.“, gibt Sai monoton zurück. „Suigetsu halt dich raus, das ist mein Kampf!“, meldet sich Sasuke zurück. Als der weiß haarige zurücktritt, schiebe ich mich vor Sai. „Das ist mein Kampf.“, sage ich ruhig.   
Er tritt zurück, genau das hatte ich erwartet. Egal was ich sage, er hält sich dran. Sasuke erhebt sich. Ich halte sein Katana an seine Kehle. „Mein du wirklich es ist klug, weiter zu kämpfen. Du solltest besser einen Heiler aufsuchen.“, meine ich. „Von so etwas lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen. Du kannst mich nicht töten. Also wird mich das hier nicht umbringen.“, antwortet er selbstsicher. „Bist du dir da so sicher?“ hacke ich nach. Seine Augen sagen ja. Doch verunsichern lass ich mich nicht mehr. Ich lasse mein Chakra durch das Katana fließen, im nächsten Moment stoße ich es ihm durch die linke Schulter. „Noch immer so sicher?“, frage ich erneut. „Ja“, antwortet er gelassen, bleibt genau dort stehen, wehrt sich noch nicht mal, als ich im erneut das Katana in die Schulter ramme. Er zeigt keinen Schmerz, nur Kälte. Ganz langsam ziehe ich das Katana heraus, ich will ihn leiden sehen, so wie ich die letzten Jahr leiden musste. 

„Hör auf, das bist nicht du.“, höre ich Sai hinter mir. Im nächsten Moment hat er mir das Katana aus der Hand genommen. Er schmeißt es ihm vor die Füße. „Gib doch einfach zu das du ihn noch liebst. Niemals könntest du ihn umbringen, egal wie sehr er dich verletzt. Aber wenigstens kannst du dich nun wehren. Entscheide selber ob du mit zurückkehrst oder weiterhin mit ihm reist. Das muss dein Herz selbst entscheiden nicht dein Verstand!“, setzt er fort. Ich bin erstaunt, das hat er aus keinem Buch. Er geht aus der Tür ohne mich einen weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. 

Was soll das, schau mich verdammt noch mal an, ich muss doch auch wissen wie du dich dabei fühlst. Starr stehe ich da und schaue ihm nur nach, dabei sollte ich ihm nachlaufen. Was hält mich denn zurück?   
„Geh, er ist besser für dich.“, höre ich Sasukes Stimme, er steht nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir. Wie kann er mir nur dazu raten? „Weil es das einzig richtige ist. Nun geh bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“ Ohne weiter nach zu denken laufe ich Sai nach. Er steht dort und wartet am Eingang des Dorfes, ich schmeiße mich in seine Arme. Er sagt nichts, sondern hält mich einfach so. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“, sagt er freundlich. Daraufhin nicke ich.


	13. Sasuke

Kapitel 12 ~ Sasuke

Sichtwechsel Sasuke

„Wieso hast du sie gehen lassen?“, höre ich Karins nervige Stimme. Ich würde ihr ja keine Antwort geben, aber sie nervt bis ich es tue. „Weil sie sich unsicher ist und noch nicht bereit.“, antworte ich monoton. Ich stecke mein Katana zurück und betrachte meine Schulter, wird wieder verheilen. Ich drehe mich zu meinem Team. „Lasst uns gehen.“, richte ich mich an mein Team. „Du solltest dich besser ausruhen, Sasuke. Du hast viel Blut verloren.“, mischt Karin sich an. Schon allein ihre Stimme nervt mich, doch ich brauche ihre Fähigkeit. „Nicht der Rede wert, es geht weiter.“, sage ich und wende mich dem Ausgang zu.   
Mein Weg führt mich in die gegengesetzte Richtung von Konoha. Ich lege ein zügiges Tempo vor, schließlich will ich noch vor Mitternacht das nächste Dorf erreichen. 

Sakura ist wirklich stärker geworden, also stimmen die Gerüchte. Nur was läuft mit diesem Sai? Gefühle scheint er jedenfalls nicht zu kennen. Soweit ich gehört habe, lernt der doch alles aus Büchern. Ich muss mehr Nachforschungen erledigen.   
Ihre Gedanken waren sehr aufschlussreich, sie hat mich nie vergessen können, genau wie ich sie nie vollkommen vergessen konnte. Doch bereit sich an mich zu binden ist sie nicht, genauso wenig wie einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Sie wird zurück kommen, da bin ich mir sicher, aber es wird noch eine Weile dauern.   
Langsam sollte dieses blöde Dorf doch kommen, lange halte ich das nicht mehr durch. Ich schaue auf meine Schulter, das Blut läuft noch immer. Vielleicht hätt ich doch besser gewartet. Jetzt zu spät, ich beeile mich besser. Endlich da vorne ist das Dorf, wird aber auch Zeit.

Endlich im Dorf schicke ich mein Team ein Zimmer organisieren, ich selbst suche einen Heiler auf. „Das hätte direkt behandelt werden müssen.“, tadelt mich der Arzt. Ja, schon gut, weiß ich jetzt auch. Mit mehreren Heiljutsu schafft er es schließlich alles soweit wieder hin zu bekommen. „Ein paar Tage müssen Sie dennoch ihre Schulter schonen.“, erklärt der Alte mir. „Werde ich, Danke.“ Ich bezahle den Heiler und mache mich auf den Weg ins Gasthaus.   
Karin wartet schon im Eingang auf mich. „Wo warst du solange. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht?!“ „Bei einem Heiler. Habt ihr wenigstens Essen bestellt?“, frage ich. „Selbstverständlich, sonst ist Suigestsu ja nicht aus zu halten.“, antwortet sie eingeschnappt. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Ich folge ihr auf das gemietete Zimmer. Ich lege mein Katana ab und mein Blutgetränktes Hemd. Ich nehme mir etwas zu Essen und setze mich ans Fenster. Hier kann ich mich am besten von allem befreien, meinen Gedanken nachhängen. 

Schon jetzt vermisse ich diese rosa haarige Schönheit, sie zu sehen schmerzt. Aber sie an mich binden, dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage. Ich muss zuerst meinen Bruder finden, das ist alles was zählt. Erst danach kann ich über andere Dinge nachdenken. Itachi wo bist du bloß?

„Sasuke, du verhältst dich merkwürdig seit wir diese Zicke getroffen habe.“, spricht die rot haarige mich an. „Halt die Klappe, Karin.“, gebe ich zurück und wende mich meinem essen zu. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein Uchiha. Du bist es der mich braucht, nicht ich dich!“ Muss das jetzt sein, darauf hab ich jetzt überhaupt keine Lust. Vielleicht lässt sie davon ab, wenn ich nicht antworte. „Sasuke Uchiha, ich rede mit dir!“ Oder auch nicht. „Du kannst gehen, ich brauche dich nicht unbedingt. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten an mein Ziel zu kommen. Also verpiss dich! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!“, entgegne ich.   
„Wenn das so ist, ich geh.“ Wenn sie sich mal daran halten würde. „Hast du gehört ich gehe.“, wiederholt sie unnötigerweise. „Ja hab ich. Ich warte darauf, dass du die Tür von außen schließt. Ich kann dein Gelaber nicht mehr ertragen, du bist noch schlimmer als Sakura damals.“ Wieso muss ich eigentlich jede Frau mit Sakura vergleichen? Kann ich nicht einfach eine andere Treffen, eine die mich aus dem Bann befreit. Gegen ein Problem weniger, hätte ich absolut nichts ein zu wenden.   
„Immer diese Sakura. Was findest du bloß an ihr? Was hat sie was ich nicht habe? Sag es mir! Was mache ich falsch?“ Sie geht zu weit, sowas lasse ich mir nicht bieten. Erst bezeichnet sie Sakura als Schlampe und jetzt wagt sie sich noch das zu fragen. Ich stelle meinen Teller ab und stelle mich vor Karin, dränge sie zur Wand. Meine Hände wandern unter ihr Shirt, ihr Blick zeigt mir, dass es ihr gefällt. „Das ist es was sie hat. Sie lässt sich nicht alles gefallen, hat ihren eigenen Willen! Und auch wenn sie mir genauso verfallen ist wie du mir, hat sie den Mut sich auch gegen mich zu wehren. Sie hat ganz einfach Persönlichkeit die du nicht hast.“, erkläre ich hier mit einem Unterton. Ich lasse von ihr ab und gebe ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Verschwinde jetzt, ich will dich nie wiedersehen und sollte es doch soweit kommen, würde ich dir empfehlen sofort los zu laufen.“ Damit wende ich mich von ihr ab. 

Kurz darauf wird die Tür zu geschlagen. Endlich Ruhe.


	14. Zurück nach Konoha

Kapitel 13 ~ Zurück nach Konoha 

Sichtwechsel Sakura

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens bemerke ich meine Müdigkeit, die ich schon den ganzen Tag verdränge. „Sai, ich hab kaum geschlafen.“, sage ich und bestätige das noch mit einem gähnen. „Ein Lager auf zu schlagen wäre unklug.“, gibt Sai zurück. „ So war das auch nicht gemeint, nur könntet wir uns Richtung eines Dorfes bewegen, ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht durchlaufen.“, antworte ich. „Es gibt kein Dorf in der Nähe, außerdem bin ich ohne Auftrag nach dir suchen gegangen. Die Hokage wird bestimmt schon sauer sein. Wir sollten also schnellst möglich zurück!“, bekomme ich als Antwort.

Ohne Erlaubnis, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist er immer für mich da, selbst in solchen Situationen. Ich werfe mich im um den Hals und hauche: „Danke für alles!“ Er nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Meine Augen fallen wie von selbst zu. „Ich trag dich eine Weile, du schläfst fast im stehen ein.“, flüstert er. Hab ich da gerade richtig gehört, er will mich tragen? Anscheinend schon, denn er lässt mich los und dreht sich um. „Komm schon, ich kann nicht sehen, wie du dich quälen musst nur um wach zu bleiben.“, fügt hinzu. Ich nehme an. Mein Körper nimmt seine angenehme Wärme war. Kurz drauf muss ich in die Traumwelt versunken sein.   
Irgendwann weckt mich Sai. Müde stellt er mich auf meinen Beinen ab. „Wir sind gleich da.“, sagt er zu mir. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass die Sonne schon aufgeht. Er hat mich tatsächlich die ganze Nacht getragen, das kann ich kaum glauben. „Danke für alles!“ „Schon gut, dafür sind Freunde da.“, erwidert er. In einem gemäßigtem Tempo gehen wir den Weg entlang zum Konoha Haupttor. „Wieso bist du mir nach?“, frage ich in die Stille. „Sowas macht man für Freunde.“, ist alles was ich zu hören bekomme. „Du bist noch nie ohne Erlaubnis einfach nach jemandem suchen gegangen. Du hältst dich sonst immer an die Regeln.“, meine ich. „Stimmt, aber da es schnell gehen musste, blieb dafür keine Zeit.“, antwortet er mir. „Wenn du mir direkt hinterher bist, hättest du mich einholen können. Wieso hast du zu gelassen, das Sasuke mich mitnimmt?“, hacke ich weiter nach. „Ich kenne nicht den Grund wieso du Konoha verlassen hast. Ich weiß, dass du dich selbst wehren kannst, deshalb habe ich mich verdeckt gehalten. Hättest du dich für Sasuke entschieden, wäre ich ohne dich nach Konoha zurück gekehrt.“, erklärt der Anbu mir. „Wieso bist du dir sicher, dass ich mich gegen Sasuke entschieden habe? Ich meine, außer ihm kann keiner meine Gedanken lesen.“ Ob das eine gute Frage war, er antwortet nicht. 

Stille!

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich für ihn oder gegen ihn entschieden hast. Ich weiß nur, dass du dir noch nicht 100%ig sicher bist, sonst hättest du dich nicht so gewehrt. Deine Augen zeigten Wut…Wut auf ihn.“, erklärt er leise. 

Anscheinend kann jeder irgendwie erkenne wie meine Stimmung ist. Aber Sai hat Recht ich habe mich weder für noch gegen den Uchiha entschieden. „Wieso hast du eingegriffen, als Suigetsu sich eingemischt hat?“, hacke ich nach. „Weil du zu sehr mit Sasuke beschäftigst war. Du hast Suigetsu erst wirklich wahrgenommen, als ich mich eingemischt habe. Wenn es um Sasuke geht, bemerkst du alles um dich herum nicht mehr. Genauso ist es, wenn du zusammenbrichst. Seit ich dich kenne, hegst du Gefühle für diesen abtrünnigen Ninja. Jeder weiß, dass du dagegen ankämpfst und dir das auch eine Zeitlang gut gelungen ist, aber nun ist dein Schutzwall gefallen. Kein Wunder nach 3 Jahren, 4 seit er gegangen ist. Du wehrst dich noch immer gegen diese Gefühle für ihn. Dein Herz sagt ja und dein Verstand nein. Vielleicht solltest du endlich wieder auf dein Herz hören, dann wärst du bei ihm geblieben. Er trägt eine kalte Maske, doch dahinter, befindet sich der gleiche Schmerz wie hinter deiner. … Denk darüber nach, noch kannst du umkehren und zu ihm zurück. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass du mitkommst, als ich am Dorfausgang gewartet habe.“, endet Sai. Er klingt so anders, ohne diese Bücher. Ich halte an und schaue ihm in die Augen. 

Mache ich gerade einen Fehler? Seine Augen verraten ihn, er empfindet mehr für mich als Freundschaft. Ist es da klug ihm Hoffnung zu machen, indem ich mit ihm nach Konoha gehe, wo er doch selbst gesagt hat nur mein Verstand würde sich für Konoha entscheiden.  
Will ich wirklich meinen Verstand entscheiden lassen? 

Mein Herz, sollte ich darauf hören. Die letzten Jahre hatte ich mir das nicht erlaubt.   
Nein, wenn ich jetzt auf mein Herz höre, mache ich einen Fehler! Wenn dann hätte ich mich vorhin entscheiden sollen, da habe ich meinen Verstand entscheiden lassen also werde ich dazu stehen. Meinem Herzen kann ich nicht vertrauen.   
Ich schaue zu Sai, der ist mittlerweile vorgegangen. Ich laufe ihm nach und ergreife seine Hand. Er ist alles was ich habe, bei ihm fühle ich mich wohl und sicher. Ich lächel. Zusammen gehen wir durch das Haupttor, sofort werden wir zur Hokage geschickt. 

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht. Ohne eine Erlaubnis Konoha zu verlassen!“, schreit Tsunade uns an. Jetzt muss ich handeln, sonst werden wir beide bestraft und das darf ich nicht zu lassen, er hat soviel für mich getan jetzt in ich an der Reihe.   
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Gondaime. Ich habe nach meinem Anfall Konoha verlassen, ich wollte euch nicht mehr zur Last fallen. Auf meinem Weg bin ich Sasuke begegnet, er nutzte meine Schwäche für sich. Ich bereue es. Gebt nicht Sai die Schuld, allein ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Er wollte mir nur helfen.“, erkläre ich und halte Sai dabei zurück. „Dann wirst du dafür de Strafe tragen, Sakura. Sai melde dich bei deinem Team, ihr habt einen Auftrag. Ich habe euch vorübergehend Hinata zugeteilt.“ So habe ich Tsunade noch nie erlebt. „Ja, Hokage-sama!“, ist alles was ich noch von Sai höre, bevor er das Büro verlässt.

„Nun zu dir. Anscheinend kann ich mich nicht mehr auf dich verlassen. Das letzte Mal hast du eine Mission gefährdet, dieses Mal verschwindest du ohne ein Wort. Wenn dir das Leben als Shinobi zu viel wird musst du das nur sagen. Doch nun bleibt mir keine Wahl mehr, die Ältesten haben sich schon eingemischt. Ich erkläre dich zu keiner Nukenin. Allerdings wirst du Konoha nicht mehr verlassen, du bist raus aus dem Team, hast du das verstanden?“ Die Wut in ihrer Stimme lässt mich erzittern. „Ja, Hokage-sama!“, antworte ich leise. „Du wirst einige Prüfungen machen müssen, bevor du weiterhin als Medicnin im Krankenhaus arbeiten darfst. Und nun verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlasse ich ihr Büro. Ich habe meine Sensai enttäuscht. Ich habe mir alles kaputt gemacht nur wegen diesem blöden Uchiha! Mir laufen die Tränen.   
Auf dem direkten Weg zur meiner Wohnung sehe ich noch wie mein ehemaliges Team Konoha verlässt. Zuhause schmeiße ich meine Tasche in die Ecke. 

Mein Weg führt mich ins Bad. Dort beschaue ich mich im Spiegel, ich sehe schrecklich aus. Meine langen Haare sind ungekämmt. Meine Augen rot vom weinen. Verdammt!  
Ich wasche mein Gesicht und nehme danach die Bürste. Als meine Haare wieder so liegen wie sie wollen schaue ich mich erneut im Spiegel an.   
Die langen Haare machen nur Arbeit, eigentlich habe ich sie nur wachsen lassen um Sasuke zu gefallen. Ich greife zu meinem Kunai. Es wird Zeit für Veränderungen. Ich schneide mir die Haar bis kurz über die Schultern ab. Viel besser, jetzt noch eine Dusche und dann heißt es warten.

Es vergehen einige Tage bis ich Nachricht von Tsunade bekomme. Sofort melde ich mich bei ihr im Büro. „Die Ältesten und ich haben beschlossen dich ohne Prüfung im Krankenhaus arbeiten zu lassen. Doch Mission wirst du nie wieder bekommen. Dein Weg als Ninja endet hier. In zwei Stunden ist Arbeitsbeginn.“, teilt Tsunade mir in einem kalten Ton mit, jedoch schaut sie mich nicht an, sie steht am Fenster, den Rücken zu mir. „Danke, Gondaime.“, bringe ich mühsam hervor.   
Für mich beginnt nun ein neues Leben. Der Weg einer Shinobi war wohl nie etwas für mich. Wieder zurück in meiner Wohnung hole ich die Arbeitskleidung des Krankenhauses hervor. Ein knielanger weißer Rock, dazu ein ebenfalls weißes T-Shirt und meinen Ärztekittel. Lange ist es her, das ich dort regelmäßig gearbeitet habe nun ist es der einzige Weg selbstständig zu bleiben.   
Aber an meiner Entscheidung hierher zurückgekehrt zu sein zweifel ich nicht. Es war das einzig richtige. Ich kann hier glücklich werden, ohne dabei jemanden zu verletzten. 

Zwei Stunden später trete ich meinen Dienst an.


	15. Bitte, Brief & Entscheidung

Kapitel 14 ~ Bitte, Brief & Entscheidung

 

Zeitsprung –3 Jahre später-

Mittlerweile bin ich 19 Jahre alt und lebe mit Sai zusammen. Das wir zueinander gefunden haben, ist wohl Naruto zu verdanken. Wer Sasuke Uchiha ist, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich denke mit diesen Kapitel habe ich nun endgültig abgeschlossen. So wie ich jetzt lebe, das macht mich glücklich. Zwar hat Tsunade die Missionssperre nicht aufgehoben, aber meine Anstellung im Krankenhaus ist nicht schlecht. Gerade komme ich von der Nachtschicht, ich hoffe Sai ist zurück, denn ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten für ihn.  
Als ich bei unserer Wohnung ankomme brennt Licht, dann ist er zurück. Eine ganze Woche war er auf Mission. Leider erfahre ich nie worum es ging, Tsunade hat allen verboten mir irgendetwas über Mission zu erzählen. Ich lege an Tempo zu, doch als ich die Haustür aufschließe erblicke ich Tsunade. Sie brüllt mein ehemaliges Team an. „Wie konntet ihr nur? Er ist ein Nukenin, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ein Nukenin nach Konoha bringen, egal wer er ist!“, schreit sie. Nukenin? Das kann doch nicht sein, bitte nicht ihn! 

Nur langsam traue ich mich in mein eigenes Wohnzimmer, die anderen haben mich nicht bemerkt. Auf dem Sofa liegt jemand, doch wer kann ich nicht erkennen, ich sehe nur seine Füße, denn das Sofa steht mit der Rückenlehne zu mir.   
„Sai, du als Anbu solltest doch so viel Verstand haben einen Nukenin zu töten anstand ihn herzubringen. Er ist sowieso mehr tot als lebendig.“, vernehme ich wieder die Stimme der Hokage.   
Ich lege meine Tasche ab und schaue wieder auf das Sofa. Bitte lass es nicht ihn sein. Lass es einfach irgendeinen verdammten Nukenin sein.  
„Tsunade-sama, er bat uns darum. Er will doch sterben, sein letzter Wunsch war es hierher gebracht zu werden um in seinem Heimatdorf den Frieden zu finden.“, höre ich meinen Freund antworten.   
Langsam gehe ich auf das Sofa zu, Angst steigt in mir auf. Was wenn er es ist? Kann ich ihn sterben sehen?  
„Ein Nukenin verdient es nicht, verdammt. Wo ist sein Bruder?“, höre ich Tsunade. „Er wartet im Wald, er weiß, dass er hier nicht willkommen ist.“, gibt Sai ruhig zurück.   
Ich gehe um das Sofa herum und erschrecke als ich das viele Blut sehe, das von seinem Arm herunterläuft. Ich schlage die Hände vor den Mund. Meine Augen wandern hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Erleichterung macht sich breit und gleichzeitig Angst. Vor mir liegt Sasukes Bruder, Itachi Uchiha, der Mörder des Uchiha Klans. Plötzlich schlägt er die Augen auf, ich schrecke zurück und stoße mich am Tisch, ein Schrei entkommt meiner Kehle. Nun schauen mich alle an. 

Sai kommt als Erster auf mich zu und nimmt mich in den Arm. „Alles gut, er ist zu geschwächt um dir etwas antun zu können.“, flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Tränen laufen mir die Wange herunter. „Bring sie raus, das hier geht sie nichts an.“, erklingt Tsunades Stimme. „Bitte…*hust*…nur einen…Moment.“, höre ich eine schwache Stimme, Itachis. „Na gut. Alle raus hier. Ich geb dir 5 Minuten mit ihr.“, gewehrt sie ihm. Was 5 Minuten mit mir? Was soll das? Was will er vor mir? Warum überhaupt hat sie sich so schnell überzeugen lassen?   
Die anderen verlassen das Haus. Mein Freund streichelt noch einmal über meinen Arm bevor auch er geht. 

„Komm näher…*hust, hust*…bitte.“, kommt es schwach von dem Uchiha. Ich zögere bevor ich auf ihn zugehe. Ich setze mich auf den Boden, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich musste es…*hust*.. er selbst macht…*hust,hust,hust*… es nicht. Sasuke …liebt dich.“, bringt er nur schwer hervor. Blut läuft aus seinem Mund. „Bitte… bitte geb ihm no…*hust* noch eine Chance.“, setzt er fort. Wieso nur tut er mir das an? Hätte er nicht einfach sterben können? Immer ist alles so schwer. „Dann muss er damit leben. Ich bin vergeben.“, versuche ich möglichst kalt zurück zu geben. Itachi lächelt. „Ist mir bekannt. …*hust* Aber bist du…glücklich?“ Was soll das? „Sehe ich unglücklich aus?“, stelle ich die Gegenfrage. „Also nein.“, höre ich ihn. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, frage ich. „Sonst hättest…du…*hust,hust* mit ja…geantwortet.“, antwortet er mir. „Ich habe nur eine Gegenfrage gestellt. Ich bin glücklich, sehr sogar.“, sage ich um alles klar zu stellen und lege dabei eine Hand auf meinen Bauch.   
Ich spüre deutlich das seine Augen auf mir ruhen. „Du erwartest ein…*hust* Kind.“, stellt er fest. Ich nicke, vor der Nachtschicht habe ich es erfahren. „Dann vergiss was ich sagte...*hust,hust*“, setzt Itachi fort. Ich lege eine Hand auf sein Herz. Ich lasse meinem Chakra freien Lauf, ein Heiljutsu, welches ihm noch ein wenig Zeit verschafft und ihm das Sprechen etwas leichter macht. „Danke.“, flüstert er. „Nichts zu danken. Hättest du mir diese Bitte mitgeteilt, wenn du vorher gewusst hättest, dass ich ein Kind erwarte?“, frage ich ihn. „Nicht auf diese Weise. … Ich hätte dir legendlich Sasukes Gefühle …für dich gebeichtet, dich jedoch nicht gebeten …*hust*ihm eine Chance zu geben.“, antwortet der Uchiha mir. Es wäre auf das gleiche herausgekommen. Immer diese Uchihas. „Dann bin ich froh, dass du es nicht wusstest.“, flüstere ich zu ihm. „Hör zu… ich habe nicht mehr lange…Sasuke wartet vor Konoha. *hust* Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich würde…würde es dir sagen. Er wird bis Sonnenaufgang…*hust,hust*… auf dich warten. Wenn du nicht zu ihm gehst, lässt er dich in Frieden. Solltest …*hust* solltest du dich anders entscheiden, dann geh und zwar ohne Sai von dem Kind *hust,hust,hust* zu…“, erklärt er mir, doch ich muss ihn unterbrechen. „Niemals, ich würde Sai niemals sein Kind vorenthalten. Er liebt mich, er ist immer für mich da, egal wie schlecht es mir ging. Ich bin es ihm schuldig.“ „Wenn du aus Pflichtgefühl bleibst…wird es ihn nicht glücklich machen…niemals.“, mischt Itachi sich ein. „Ich bleibe nicht aus Pflichtgefühl, ich liebe Sai mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Liebe, du redest hier von Liebe, dabei kennst du noch nicht mal wahre Liebe. Du hast deinen eigenen Klan umgebracht und Sasuke wehgetan. Wie kannst du dann von Liebe reden.“, bringe ich hervor. Meine Tränen werden mehr.   
Sasuke, ich habe gedacht ich hätte ihn vergessen aus meinem Herzen verbannt. Ich liebe Sai, doch immer wieder drängt sich so ein nerviger Uchiha dazwischen. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. „Ich habe es aus Liebe zu meinem Bruder getan… nur deshalb…*hust* das zu erklären dauert zu lange…so viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr. Ich liebe meinen Bruder, also hör mir jetzt zu!“, verlangt er. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen. „Du kannst nur einmal entschieden… ein letztes Mal. Sasuke wartet bis Sonnen*hust,hust* -aufgang…er wird nie wiederkommen. Sai wird ewig auf dich warten. … Sasuke ist bestimmt nicht der beste…*hust* Partner fürs Leben, aber… er hat sein Herz an dich verloren… es gehört dir. … Er hat mir verziehen… nur deshalb überbringe ich dir diese Nachricht.“ Itachi legt mir etwas in die Hand. „Les den, sobald du alleine bist, doch vor Sonnenaufgang… meine 5 Minuten sind rum. Ich danke*hust* dir, das du zugehört hast, Sakura Haruno. *hust,hust* ich wünsche dir alles Gute, egal wie du dich entscheidest.“ In dem Moment geht die Haustür auf und die anderen treten ein. 

Langsam schließt Itachi seine Augen und dann hört er auf zu atmen. Ich stecke den Zettel in meine Rocktasche und stehe auf. Ich schaue ihn an, seine Wunden. Man hätte ihn retten können. Nur weil er Nukenin war. Ich wende mich an die Hokage. „Es ist unfair Menschen sterben zulassen, nur weil sie nicht das Konzept passen. Auch ein Nukenin ist nicht durchaus schlecht, seine Wunden hätten man heilen können.“, sage ich kalt, nachdem ich mir die Träne weggewischt habe. „Man hätte ihn nicht retten können. Er hat einen Herzfehler, seit seiner Geburt. Es hat mich gewundert, dass er überhaupt solange durchgehalten hat. Ich vermute das war sein starker Wille. Er hat durchgehalten bis sein Bruder stark genug ist, selbst zurecht zu kommen. Das Itachi nun verstorben ist, dafür ist Sasuke verantwortlich. Das war Itachis Prüfung, genau so wollte er es. In Ehre sterben, getötet von seinem eigenen Bruder. Ihm ging es immer nur um das Wohl seines Bruders und Konohas. Er hat alles für ihn Mögliche getan und dafür hat er seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt bekommen, hätte er mich gebeten es zu versuchen, hätte ich es getan. Konoha verdankt Itachi vieles, nur deshalb ist er nun hier und durfte in Frieden sterben. Jeden anderen hätte ich keine 5 Minuten gegeben.“, erwidert die Hokage. „Wenn Konoha ihm so viel zu verdanken hat, hättest du direkt handeln müssen, wir wären es ihm schuldig gewesen.“, gebe ich wütend zurück. „Darüber hast du nicht zu urteilen. Geh jetzt, du bist keine Shinobi, also geht es dich nichts an. Sai beende diese Mission.“ Immer wieder muss sie mir das unter die Nase reiben. Ich habe es ja verstanden. 

Ich verlasse das Haus auf den direkten Weg in den Park. Sai will mich aufhalten doch ich stoße ihn von mir, ich will jetzt alleine sein. Ich sehe das er es nicht versteht, wieso ich ihn wegstoße. Ich kann nicht anders. Erneut laufen mir die Tränen. Ich kann es einfach nicht verhindern. Als ich mich im Park auf eine Bank niederlasse, suche ich nach einem Taschentuch, dabei fällt mir das Ultraschallbild in die Hände. Ich muss lächeln. Ich lege es neben mich und suche weiter nach ein Taschentuch, doch nur den Zetteln von Itachi kann ich finde.  
Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt lesen was drin steht? Ich bin alleine und eigentlich bin ich auch neugierig.  
Mit zittrigen Hände falte ich den Zettel auf. 

Liebe Sakura,  
ich habe meinen Bruder bitten müssen dir diesen Brief zu gebe, weil ich es selber nicht kann. Ich weiß das du sauer bist, ich habe dich nie gut behandelt, dessen bin ich mir bewusst und es schmerzt. Auch bin ich mir bewusst, dass ich es dir selbst hätte gestehen müssen, doch nun ist es zu spät.  
Ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du mich nie wiedersehen willst. Sai behandelt dich viel besser, als ich es je könnte. Dennoch kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, dass du glücklich bist. Über 4 Jahr hinweg hast du mich geliebt und dann auf einmal nicht mehr?  
Vielleicht hast du deinen Verstand entscheiden lassen und dein Herz verschlossen, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich hast du damit auch die bessere Entscheidung getroffen.  
Mein Bruder hat mir erzählt weshalb er es damals gemacht hat. Niemals hat er sich erlaubt zu lieben, nur mich. Er bat mich nicht den gleichen Fehler zu machen, deshalb muss ich es dir einfach sagen:

ICH LIEBE DICH  
Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, aber ich werde es nie zeigen können. Ich habe verlernt Gefühle zu zeigen.  
Als ich dich vor 3 Jahren gehen ließ, war ich mir sicher du bist noch nicht soweit. Erst später habe ich erkannt, dass eigentlich ich es bin der nicht bereit war. Ich habe mir es nie erlaub Gefühle zu zeigen. Ich habe Karin am nächsten Tag fortgeschickt, weil sie dich als Zicke bezeichnete und fragte was du hättest und sie nicht. Du hast Persönlichkeit und lässt dir nicht alles gefallen egal wie sehr du mich liebst, du hast dich gewehrt, wenn du etwas nicht wolltest. Sie hat sich alles gefallen lassen.

Erst von diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich verstanden was ich für dich empfinde. Jede Frau der ich begegnete musste ich mit dir vergleichen.   
Ich kann dir nicht viel geben, ich bin ein gesuchter Nukenin. Aber ich bitte dich zu mir zu kommen. Ich liebe dich, Sakura! Und ich brauche dich. Ich bitte dich lehre mich Gefühle zu zeigen.

Das ist alles was ich dir sagen wollte. Nun musst du eine Entscheidung treffen und ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fallen wird.  
Keine Sorge, wenn du dich für ihn und somit gegen mich entscheidest, ist das in Ordnung für mich. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen und weit weg von Konoha leben. Ich gönne dir ein ruhiges Leben mit einen Ninja, der dich liebt.

In Liebe Sasuke Uchiha

Zweimal lese ich den Brief. Wieso nur macht er es mir so schwer? Was hab ich getan, das ich solche Entscheidungen treffen muss? Was? Ich liebe diesen Nukenin, aber ich liebe auch Sai und unser Kind. Ich würde so gerne auf mein Herz hören und mit Sasuke weggehen. Bei ihm könnte ich wieder eine Shinobi sein, wenn auch eine Abtrünnige. Sai würde mich gehen lassen, er wäre noch nicht mal sauer. Er wusste immer, dass ich meine Gefühle für Sasuke nur verschließe. Nur ich habe selber wirklich geglaubt ich hätte ihn vergessen.   
Ich packe den Brief wieder in meine Tasche und schaue auf das Ultraschallbild.   
Sasuke würde es wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren. Was soll ich mit einem Mann, der mein Kind nicht lieben kann. Wäre es andersrum, Sai würde es lieben, er liebt alles was von mir ist. Ich muss einfach meinen Verstand entscheiden lassen. Aber Sasuke, ich würde ihn so gerne sehen. 

Ich stecke das Bild weg, ich sollte mich besser auf den Heimweg machen und das Kapitel Uchiha endgültig abschließen. Mein Weg führt mich am Uchihaviertel vorbei, eigentlich ein Umweg. Ich folge der Straße zu seinem Haus. Alles verfällt langsam, immerhin lebt ihr seit 7 Jahren keiner mehr. Ich erschrecke als ein Schatten an mir vorbei huscht. Kurz darauf zeigt sich der Schatten und enttarnt sich als Katze. Ich locke sie zu mir. „Na Süße, was machst du denn hier?“, frage ich sie, bewusst das sie mir nicht antworten kann. Ich kraule sie weiter und sie gibt ein leises Schnurren von sich. „Zu schade, dass du mir nicht sagen kannst, ob ich mich richtig entschieden habe.“

„Vielleicht kann ich es.“, höre ich eine Stimme sagen. In dem Moment läuft die Katze weg und ich drehe mich erschrocken um. Vor mir steht Sasuke Uchiha. „Was machst du hier?“, frage ich ihn. „Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie du, mit einem Kapitel in meinem Leben abschließen.“, antwortet er mir ruhig. „Was macht dich da so sicher?“, hacke ich nach. „Vielleicht, das du den Brief gelesen hast und den Weg nach Hause eingeschlagen hast, anstatt zum Haupttor.“, gibt er mir zur Antwort. „Du hast mich also beobachtet.“, stelle ich fest. „Nicht direkt, ich habe gesehen wie du den Brief zusammengefaltet hast und dich auf den Weg nach Hause machtest. Ich bin hier um für immer Abschied zu nehmen, noch einmal wird Tsunade mich nicht gehen lassen. Und dich lasse ich auch zurück, deine Entscheidung ist gefallen, gegen mich und für ihn.“, erklärt er mir. 

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen, er hat Recht ich habe mich gegen ihn entschieden. Doch mein Herz hält mich auf. Sasuke geht gerade an mir vorbei. Ich drehe mich um und ergreife seinen Arm, er schaut mich an. „Sasuke, eine Stunde dann wird es hell. Verbring diese Zeit mit mir bitte.“


	16. Eine Stunde

Kapitel 15 ~ Eine Stunde 

„Mach es dir nicht unnötig schwer. Lass mich los und geh.“, erwidert er. „Das werd ich, wenn du mir sagst, dass du diese letzte Stunde nicht mit mir verbringen möchtest. Auch dir mache ich es schwer, aber ich bitte dich um diese eine Stunde. Ich möchte diese Zeit mit dir verbringen und dir erklären, weshalb ich mich so entschieden habe, wenn du erlaubst.“, ich flehe ihn an. Nichts, keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Ich lasse ihn los und stelle mich vor ihn, so dicht wie nur möglich, lege meine Hände in seinen Nacken und ziehen ihn zu mir runter. Ich lege meine Lippen auf seine, ich bitte um Einlass. Er gewährt ihn mir legt seine Hände auf meinen Rücken und drückt mich an sich. Als wir uns lösen, haucht er mir etwas ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Sakura. Und ich nehme alles zurück, was ich negatives über dich gesagt habe. Du bist nicht schwach, du bist stärker als jeder andere hier.“ „Sasuke, bitte nur eine Stunde.“, flehe ich erneut. 

Er schaut mich an und plötzlich fällt seine kalte Maske. „Eine Stunde, dann muss ich gehen.“, sagt er. Ich nehme ihn an die Hand und ziehe ihn zu dem See im Uchihaviertel. Dort habe ich vor Jahren einmal eine Bank hingestellt. „Wieso erst jetzt, ich meine es sind drei Jahre vergangen?“, frage ich ihn, als ich mich auf der Bank niederlasse. „Erst jetzt bin ich meinem Bruder begegnet. Ich wollte nicht herkomme. Es hat sich rumgesprochen, dass du mit einem Anbu zusammen bist, obwohl du selbst keine Ninja mehr sein darfst.“, antwortet er monoton. „Tsunade hat mich nach meiner Rückkehr, damit bestraft. Ich darf Konoha nicht verlassen.“, füge ich hinzu, schaue ihn jedoch nicht an. Es belastet mich noch immer. „Eine harte Strafe. Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht…?“, weiter lasse ich den Uchiha nicht kommen. „Habe ich, aber eine Nukenin wollte ich nicht sein. Was wäre mir geblieben? Nichts. Ich habe eine letzte Chance bekommen, wenn ich die verspiele ist es vorbei. Sai hat mir geholfen alles zu überstehen und dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar.“, erkläre ich. „Aber du liebst ihn nicht.“, meint Sasuke. Ich spüre wie er sich gegen die Rücklehne lehnt. „Ich liebe ihn, aber auf eine andere Weiße wie ich dich liebe.“   
Stille.

Er legt mir eine Hand auf den Rücken, ich kann nicht anders und drehe mich zu ihm, stumme Tränen laufen mir über meine Wangen. „Wieso hast du dich dann für ihn entschieden?“, hackt mein Gegenüber nach.   
Wenn ich das nur genau wüsste. Diese Frage ist wahrscheinlich die schwierigste die er mir stellen konnte. „Weil er immer für mich da ist. Weil er da war als du es nicht warst. Weil er mich vor diese Entscheidung nie Stellen würde. Er würde mich mit dir fortschicken und warten das ich eines Tages zurück komme. Egal in welchem Zustand, mit zerbrochenem Herzen, Schwanger, das wäre ihm egal, er würde mich zurücknehmen. Sai würde mich in den Arm nehmen und mir ins Ohr flüstern, das alles wieder gut werden würde und ich würde ihm glaube, weil es immer so war.“, beantworte ich seine Frage. Ich schaue ihn an, sollte ich es wagen zu fragen?   
„Würdest du mich wollen, wenn ich dir sage das ich ein Kind von ihm erwarte?“, frage ich, bevor mich mein Mut verlässt. „Ist es denn so?“, stellt die Gegenfrage. Ich möchte nicht antworten. „Ich würde dich wollen, aber nicht mitnehmen. Ein Kind gehört zu seinen Eltern, ich hatte nicht viel von meinen.“, antwortet der Uchiha dann. Ich sehe in seine schwarzen Augen und weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Er sehnt sich nach mir. „Antworte mir ehrlich, erwartest du ein Kind?“, fragt er mich. Ich schaue auf meine Knie und nicke leicht. Ich hole das Ultraschalbild hervor. „Ich habe es gestern vor meiner Schicht erfahren.“, bringe ich hervor, es fällt mir unheimlich schwer. 

„Dann weiß ich wieso du bei ihm bleibst. Es ist die bessere Entscheidung. Ein Kind sollte bei seinen Eltern aufwachsen.“, höre ich ihn sagen. Er richtet sich auf, ich schaue ihm nach. Nein, er darf noch nicht gehen. „Bleib, bitte! Ich… ich würde mit dir gehen, mein Herz, es schmerzt so. Sasuke, ich liebe dich! Schon immer. Wie sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Das will ich auch gar nicht. Sasuke, nur ein paar Wochen früher und ich wäre mit dir fort gegangen.“, erzähle ich ihm und er dreht sich wieder zu ihm. „Ich bin zu spät, so ist das Leben. Sai ist nun dein Leben, nicht ich. 7 Jahre war ich fort, das ist eine lange Zeit. Ich war dumm zu glauben, du würdest ewig auf mich warten. Sai ist eine gute Wahl, werde glücklich mit ihm.“, gibt er zurück. Im nächsten Moment dreht er sich wieder um und will gehen. Ich stehe auf und lauf auf ihn zu, keine Moment zögere ich und ergreife seinen Arm. „Die Stunde ist noch nicht rum, bitte. Ich kann…“, ich bringe es nicht fertig den Satz zu Ende zu spreche.   
„Sakura, deine Entscheidung steht fest. Wenn ich bleibe besteht die Gefahr, dass du doch mitgehen willst und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du trägst Sais Kind, du gehörst zu ihm.“, richtet Sasuke sich an mich. Nun bereue ich es, hätte ich es ihm nur nicht gesagt. Wie von selbst löse ich meine Hand von seinem Arm und lasse mich auf meine Knie fallen. „Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen, das stimmt. Aber diese wenige Zeit zusammen die wir noch haben, ich möchte sie mit dir verbringen, mit niemand anderen.“, sage ich zu ihm und er bleibt stehen. Er kniet sich vor mich. „Du machst es dir unnötig schwer, aber wenn das dein Wunsch ist, bleibe ich.“ Nur ein nicken gelingt mir. Nie wieder wollte ich vor ihm weinen, doch jetzt ist es mir egal. Wieso ist er nicht ein paar Wochen früher hier aufgekreuzt oder gar nicht. 

Sasuke zieht mich auf, meine Beine wollen nicht so wie ich es gerne hätte. Sasuke reagiert schneller als ich es könne und hat mich schon hochgehoben. „Scheint alles zu viel für dich zu sein.“, lächelt er und setzt mich auf der Bank ab. „Vielleicht, ich hab eine lange Nachtschicht hinter mir, dann Itachis Worte, starb vor meinen Augen, der Brief und jetzt bin ich hier bei dir. Sasuke damals hast du meine Gedanken gelesen, wieso jetzt nicht?“  
„Weil ich nur das wissen will, was du bereit bist selbst zu erzählen. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, also wird das hier unsere letzte Begegnung sein. Was würde es mir nützen, all deine Gedanken zu kennen, wenn ich dich nie wiedersehen werde?“, fragt er mich. „Es muss nicht unsere letzte Begegnung sein. Kinder werden älter.“, meine ich. „Vielleicht, aber bis dahin vergeht viel Zeit. Als Nukenin ist die Lebenserwartung nicht sonderlich hoch.“, gib er zurück. „Itachi hat auch lange gelebt. Er ist sehr früh zum Nukenin geworden.“, erwidere ich. „Itachi hatte ein Grund zu überleben. Ich aber nicht.“

Es hört sich an, als ob er ohne mich nicht leben will. Das kann er mir nicht antun. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du stirbst.“, flüstere ich. „Doch Sai würde dir dabei helfen es zu lernen.“ „Sasuke wenn ich dir versprehce zu dir zu kommen, sobald mein Kind 16 Jahre ist. Würdest du für mich weiterleben?“, frage ich voller Hoffnung. „Nein, denn du würdest deine Familie verlassen, weil du nur zu mir kommst damit ich nicht sterbe. Das ist nicht das was ich will. Bleibe hier und werde glücklich.“, sagt er. „Wie kann ich hier glücklich werden, mit der Gewissheit das du diese Welt ohne mich verlassen wirst? Wie kann ich hier glücklich werden ohne meinen Traum erfüllen zu können. Schon mit 4 Jahren war es mein Traum eine erfolgreiche Shinobi zu werden. Ich habe Tsunades Strafe akzeptiert, weil ich mir sicher war, sie würde sie nach ein paar Jahren aufheben, aber das wird nicht der Fall sein. Ich darf noch nicht mal trainieren. Ich bin eine Ärztin im Krankenhaus, die nichts weite kann als Heiljutsu. Den Titel Medicnin besitze ich nicht mehr. Sag mir wie kann ich hier glücklich werden?“ Ich schaue ihn an, seine Augen verraten nichts. „Du wirst hier glücklich, weil Sai bei dir ist, dein Kind und weil es mein Wunsch ist. Die Sonne geht bald auf, ich werde mich auf den Weg machen. Leb wohl, Sakura Haruno!“ Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, ist er verschwunden. „Lebe wohl, Sasuke Uchiha!“, hauche ich noch. 

Ich muss auf der Bank eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwache rufen verschiedene Leute nach mir. Ich erhebe mich und nehme den Brief in die Hand. Das einzige was mir für immer bleiben wird. Niemand kann mir diese Worte nehmen. Schnell stecke ich den Brief in die Tasche, denn die Stimmen kommen näher.   
„Sakura!“, höre ich Sai rufen. „Ich bin hier!“, rufe ich. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, da steht mein Freund vor mir. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist.“ Genau so kenne ich ihn. Macht sich immer Sorgen um mich, obwohl ich nicht voll und ganz sein bin. „Entschuldige. Ich bin beim nachdenken eingeschlafen.“ „Schon in Ordnung. Komm wir gehen nach Hause.“ Er reicht mir seine Hand und wir gehen nach Hause.


	17. Glücklich?

Kapitel 16 ~ Glücklich?

Erst vier Tage später gestehe ich ihm, beim Abendessen, dass wir ein Kind erwarten. Er freut sich so sehr, dass ich meine Sorgen für einen Moment vergessen kann. Ich hoffe dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen werde. Das ich Sasuke getroffen habe, verheimliche ich jedoch vor jedem.   
Mit sehr viel Mühe baue ich während meiner Schwangerschaft, die Mauer um mein Herz wieder auf.  
Sai fragt mich kein einziges Mal, was Itachi mir in der Nacht gesagt hat, das erkenne ich im hoch an.  
Denn ich könnte nicht darüber reden.   
Mit Tsunade hab ich mich nochmal gestritten, das Itachi mehr verdient hat als diesen lächerlichen Tod. Da wir nicht einer Meinung sind streiten wir uns immer öfters, woraufhin ich dann Shizune als Ärztin zugeteilt bekomme. Was mir dann auch lieber ist.

Gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft, lässt Sai mich kaum noch aus den Augen, weil er so besorgt um mich ist. Auf der einen Seite finde ich das ja süß, aber es nervt nach einer Weile. Doch was soll ich machen? Ich lasse es einfach zu. Mehr als einmal wäre ich am liebsten irgendwohin gelaufen nur um mal eine halbe Stunde unbeobachtet zu sein.   
Über Inos Besuche habe ich mich dann immer sehr gefreut, denn in der Zeit ist mein Freund immer trainieren gegangen. In dem letzten Monat meiner Schwangerschaft kam es dann soweit, dass Sai keine Missionen mehr angenommen hat. Nirgends konnte ich allein hingehen. 2 Wochen vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin hat sich dann soviel Wut angesammelt, dass ich ihn über eine halbe Stunde angeschrien habe. Er stand da hat zugehört und mich danach einfach in den Arm genommen und gefragt, wieso ich das nicht früher gesagt hätte. 

8 Monate nach der ereignisreichen Uchihanacht erblickt unsere Tochter das Licht der Welt. Wir geben ihr den Namen Ai, das bedeutet Liebe/ Zuneigung. Zum ersten Mal seit fast vier Jahre sehe ich wie Tsunade in meiner Gegenwart lächelt anstatt mich an zu schrein.   
Ich denke ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.  
Jetzt da ich Mutter bin, muss ich vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr an mein früheres Shinobileben denken.  
Sai habe ich auf jeden Fall einen großen Wunsch erfüllt. 

„Danke“, flüstert mir mein Freund ins Ohr. Als Antwort ziehe ich ihn nur zu mir runter um ihm einen Kuss zu stehlen. „Sakura sollte sich jetzt ausruhen, es war eine anstrengende Geburt.“, höre ich Shizune sagen. Als ich zu ihr schaue, sehe ich das Tsunade schon gegangen ist. Aber Recht hat sie, ich bin unheimlich müde. Mit einem leichten nicken, gebe ich ihr eine Stille Antwort. „Sai nimm doch deine Tochter und geh mit ihr schon mal vor.“, richtet sie sich an ihn. Vorsichtig übergebe ich ihm unsere Tochter.   
Nun werde ich hier glücklich sein. 

Vier Tage später darf ich endlich nach Hause. Sai hat die letzten Kleinigkeiten im Kinderzimmer noch erledigt, welche ich nicht mehr konnte. Unsere Ai schläft friedlich in ihrem Bettchen, so haben wir Zeit für uns. Schließlich soll Sai ab nächster Woche wieder auf Mission gehen. Aber zuvor wird noch mein 20. Geburtstag gefeiert. 

Da ich selber nicht wusste, ob das überhaupt was gäbe, schließlich hätte die Kleine auch auf sich warten lass können, hat Ino alles organsiert. Ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in sie. 

Erst als ich Abend im Bett liege und gerade meine Tochter stille, kommen die Gedanken an sie Nacht vor 8 Monaten wieder. Anscheinend kann Sai es mir ansehen, denn er streichelt mir über die Wange. „Was bedrückt dich?“, fragt er. Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf und setze wieder mein Lächeln auf. Ich bin einfach nicht bereit darüber zu reden.   
Mein Freund akzeptiert das. „Würdest du Ai ins Bett bringen?“, richte ich mich nun an ihn. Er nickt und nimmt mir die Kleine ab. Ich gehe schnell ins Bad, wo ich das einzige Foto von Sasuke und mir versteckt habe. Sollte ich mich doch falsch entschieden haben?  
In den letzten Monaten habe ich doch gedacht, ich hätte es wirklich geschafft. Ich war glücklich, auch wenn ich unter das Kapitel Uchiha noch immer keinen Schlussstrich ziehen konnte. Eine Träne läuft über meine Wange. Wieso verdammt musste ich mich als Kind in ihn verlieben? Wieso ist er gegangen und erst so spät wieder gekommen? Wieso entscheide ich immer mit meinem Verstand anstatt mit auf mein Herz zu hören?  
Ich wiche die Träne weg und gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sehe Sais Missionstasche. Nun ist es endgültig vorbei? Ich lasse mich auf die Knie fallen und den Tränen freien Lauf. Mein Shinobileben ist vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat. Niemand kann das ersetzen. Mein einziger Traum, eine großartige Shinobi zu werden, kann sich nie erfüllen. Ich komme einfach nicht darüber hinweg. Wie kann ich so glücklich sein, wenn ich nicht das machen darf, was mein Leben immer bestimmt hat?

Ich spüre wie sich seine Arme um mich legen. Kein Wort sagt er dazu, sonst lässt mich einfach. Er weiß genau, dass es für mich das Beste ist einfach alles raus zu lassen. Nachdem ich mich beruhig habe, hilft er mir auf. Er gibt noch einen Kuss, bevor ich mich ins Bett lege und er das Licht löscht.   
Das ist es was ich so an ihm liebe. Er hält mich einfach fest, wenn mir alles mal wieder zu viel wird und akzeptiert alles ohne Worte.


	18. Viel passiert

Kapitel 17 ~ Viel passiert

Zeitsprung von 6 Jahren:

Gerade bin ich auf dem Weg zur Schule um Ai abzuholen. Seit drei Monaten besucht sie nun die Ninja-Akademie. Sai und ich sind wirklich stolz auf sie. Ai hat die vielen von Sais Fähigkeiten geerbt. Sie zeichnet wirklich sehr gut, lernt unheimlich schnell und geht besser als jeder Gennin mit den Kunais um. Sie kennt schon alle Shinobi-Regeln auswendig, genau wie ich es konnte.

Seit den sechs Jahren ist allerdings auch viel passiert. Angefangen hat es damit das vor fünf Jahren Temarie nach Konoha-Gakure gezogen ist und nun seit ein paar Monaten mit Shikamaru verheiratet ist.  
Vor vier Jahren ist Hinata endlich mit Naruto zusammen gekommen und sind nun seit einem halben Jahr verlobt. Dann kam vor drei Jahren endlich Jiraiya von seiner Reise zurück und machte nur ein paar Tage später Tsunade einen Heiratsantrag, welchen sie dann auch angenommen hat.  
Seitdem trainiert er wieder mit Naruto, der nun seit einem Jahr Hokage ist.  
Leider bringt mir das immer noch nichts, denn auf Missionen gehen darf ich dennoch nicht. Dafür hat Tsunade zuvor noch gesorgt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dieses Verbot auf zu heben, außer der Rat stimmt zu und der wird es nicht.

Noch immer arbeite ich im Krankenhaus, doch glücklich bin ich nicht. Das gilt für meinen Job und auch in meiner Beziehung.  
Sai habe ich nie geheiratet, wir leben einfach nur mit unserer Tochter zusammen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl wir leben nur aneinander vorbei. Seit etwa zwei Jahren geht Sai wieder auf Anbu Mission und ist so gut wie nie zuhause. Wenn er dann mal zuhause ist unternimmt er viel mit Ai, doch wir reden kaum noch ein Wort. Ich weiß einfach nicht was passiert ist.

Außerdem leide ich unter Alpträumen. Immer wieder sehe ich mich in Tsuandes Büro stehen und muss mir anhören wie sie mir das Shinobiverbot erteilt. Im nächsten Moment stehe ich dann im Uchihaviertel und muss zusehen wie Sasuke verschwindet. Dann erwache ich. Jede Nacht das gleiche.

Von dem Uchiha habe ich nie wieder etwas gehört, keine weiß ob er noch lebt oder verstorben ist. 

Ich bin noch etwas früh, als ich an der Akademie ankomme. Also setze ich mich auf eine der Bänke und hängen meinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich reist mich eine Stimme wieder in die Realität, es ist Kurenai, die wohl ebenfalls etwas früh dran ist um ihren Sohn ab zu holen. „Hallo Sakura!“, höre ich sie sagen. „Hallo Kurenai.“, erwidere ich und schaue sie an. „Und wie macht sich Aii in der Akademie?“, fragt sie mich. „Sehr gut,. Iruka meinte, sie könne die Akademie spätestens in zwei Jahren abschließen, wenn nicht sogar schon nach diesem Jahr. Sie hat die Talente von Sai geerbt.“, erzähle ich. Hinter uns ertönt die Schulglocke. Lächelnd steht Kurenai auf, denn ihr Sohn ist immer einer der ersten, die raus kommen. „Mama, Mama!“, ruft er schon von weitem. „Wir sehen uns ein anderes Mal.“, verabschiedet sich Kurenai. Ich nicke und drehe mich dann ein wenig auf der Bank, damit ich Aii finden kann. Sie steht allerdings noch bei ihren Freunden. Seufzend stehe ich auf und gehe auf sie zu. Als sie mich erblickt, verabschiedet sich und läuft auf mich zu.

Auf dem Heimweg erzählt sie mir alles was sie heute in der Akademie gelernt hat. Es erinnert mich immer wieder an meine eigene Schulzeit. Nur zu gern erinnere ich mich daran zurück. „Mama, wann kommt Papa wieder?“, fragt sie auf einmal., „Das weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich in ein paar Tagen.“, antworte ich. „Das sagst du immer und dann kommt er doch nicht.“, zickt sie rum. „Ich weiß, aber er sagt er mich nicht wie lange seine Mission ungefähr dauert. Wenn du genaueres Wissen willst müssen wir bei Naruto vorbei schauen.“, erkläre ich meiner Tochter. „Dann will ich jetzt zu Onkel Naruto!“, sagt sie. „Wir gehen später, versprochen! Lass uns erst mal was essen gehen.“, versuche ich sie etwas ab zu lenken. „Was gibt es zu essen?“, fragt sie auch sogleich. Was ein Glück das sie drauf angesprungen ist. „Ich habe mir gedacht, wir gehen Ramen essen. Einverstanden?“,frage ich und bekomme ein Nicken. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so dafür, doch seit Naruto sie ein paar Mal von der Akademie abgeholt hatte, weil ich noch Schicht hatte und er dann mit ihr bei Rāmen Ichiraku war, liebte Ai Ramen. Und immer kann ich es ihr ja auch nicht verbieten. Da bietet sich es mal an zu gehen, wenn man keine Lust hat zu kochen.

„Hallo Teuchi! Zwei Mal Ramen bitte.“, bestelle ich auch sogleich. „Kommt sofort.“   
Solange wir essen hält Ai Ruhe, doch sobald wir uns auf dem Heimweg machen, fängt sie wieder von Sai an. „Naruto hat viel zu tun, wir können nicht einfach zu ihm gehen um eine Frage zu stellen. Gedulde dich bis heut Abend, dann rufe ich ihn an.“ Beleidigt geht sie dann schweigend neben mir her.  
Manchmal wünsche ich mir, das ich damals einfach bei Sasuke geblieben wäre. Doch dann sehe ich Ai lächeln oder im Garten trainieren, dass ich es bereue nur daran gedacht zu haben.  
Es ist nicht leicht für mich hier in Konoha zu leben, ausgeschlossen von dem Shinobileben. Doch Ai hält mich hier. Ich kann meine Tochter nicht alleine lassen, selbst wenn ich wüsste, dass Sasuke noch irgendwo da draußen umherzieht.

Endlich zuhause angekommen setzt sich Ai an ihre Hausaufgaben. Währenddessen, räume ich die Küche, die noch von heut Morgen unaufgeräumt da steht, auf. Etwas später will Ai dann trainieren, doch da es regnet geht das leider nicht. Sie verzieht sich in ihr Zimmer, was genau sie da macht weiß ich nicht.  
Ich greife zum Telefon und rufe Hinata an. „Hyuga.“, meldet sie sich. „Hallo Hinata, ich bin‘s Sakura. Kannst du mir sagen, wann Naruto ungefähr zuhause ist?“, komme ich auch sogleich auf den Punkt. „Leider nein. Aber ich kann ihm ausrichten, dass er dich anrufen soll.“, antwortet sie mir. „Das wäre lieb. Noch etwas, könntest du Aii in einer Stunde mal für so zwei Stunden nehmen?“, frage ich. „Klar, bring sie einfach vorbei. Sakura bedrückt dich etwas?“, stellt sie die Gegenfrage. Wie immer merkt sie es an meiner Stimme. „Ich erzähle es dir ein anderes Mal.“, versuche ich sie abzuwimmeln, was leider nicht funktioniert. „Versuch es erst gar nicht. Raus mit der Sprache!“, verlangt sie. In solchen Situationen merkt man dann wie sich verändert hat. „Okay ich komme gleich vorbei und erzähle es dir!“ „Okay, dann bis gleich.“

Ich rufe meine Tochter, die immer gerne zu den Hyugas geht, da sie dort eine Freundin hat. Also begebe ich mich mit ihr ins Hyuga-Viertel. Dort werden wir schon von Hinata erwartet. Ihre Schwester bringt Ai dann zu Aki. „Danke, Hanabi.“, bedanke ich mich bei Hinatas Schwester. „Immer gerne.“, gibt sie zurück. „Bis später Mama!“, höre ich Ai noch sagen.


	19. Gefühlsausbruch

Kapitel 18 – Gefühlsausbruch

Hinata zieht mich in ihr Zimmer. Tagsüber verbringt sie ihre Zeit immer noch im Hyuga-Viertel, abends wird sie dann von Naruto abgeholt und sie gehen gemeinsam zu Narutos Wohnung. „Also sag schon, was bedrückt dich? Geht es wieder um Sai?“,fragt sie. Ich nicke nur. „Ihr müsst unbedingt miteinander reden! So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen, das ihr euch gegenseitig aus dem Weg geht. Was macht Sai eigentlich auf den ganzen Missionen? Es sind doch hauptsächlich Einzelmissionen.“, fragt sie weiter. „Er sagt mir nicht, da er von Tsunade damals ein Verbot erteilt bekommen hat. Ich darf am Shinobileben einfach nicht mehr teilhaben. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran. Es ist alles meine Schuld.“, fange ich an zu erklären und schon kommen mir die Tränen. Sofort nimmt Hinata mich in den Arm. „Shht, alles wird wieder gut, versprochen. Naruto wird den Rat schon irgendwie überzeugen! Und du bist nicht schuld!“, versucht sie mich zu trösten. „Nein, ich bin schuld! Ich bin schuld, dass Sai jetzt so zu mir ist. Er hat es jahrelang ertragen, dass ich in einen anderen verliebt bin. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen, Hinata.“

Sie drückt mich noch fester an sich. „Nein. Sai hat das immer akzeptiert, ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn jetzt auf einmal stört.“, meint sie. „Hinata das geht schon zwei Jahre so!“, sage ich, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte es geheim zu halten. Es sind einfach zu viele Geheimnisse.   
„Hinata, ich…ich habe ihm Jahrelang etwas verheimlicht. Ich habe etwas vor euch allen verheimlicht!. Ich fühle mich so schlecht.“, bricht es aus mir heraus. Hinata drückt mich etwas von sich weg und schaut mir in die Augen. „Sakura, beruhige dich. Sag mir einfach was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen.“

Ich reiße mich zusammen und beginne zu erzählen: „An dem Abend als Itachi verstarb, gab er mir vorher einen Brief von Sasuke. Er erzählte mir, dass Sasuke vor Konoha auf mich warten würde bis Sonnenaufgang. Damals bin ich einfach in den Park gerannt, ich konnte nicht klar denken. Wieder einmal hat sich Sasuke in mein Leben gedrängt, gerade als ich hier glücklich wurde. In dem Brief gestand er mir seine Liebe. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Ich wollte so gerne mit ihm, doch ich hatte gerade erfahren das Ai unterwegs ist. Außerdem war Sai derjenige der mir Stabilität gab.   
Anstatt zu warten traf ich Sasuke im Uchihaviertel an. Dorthin gehe ich, wenn ich alleine sein will. Er wusste für wen ich mich entschieden habe. Ich bat ihn um eine letzte gemeinsame Stunde, in der ich ihm erklärte wieso ich mich gegen ihn entschieden habe und das ich ein paar Wochen früher ohne nach zu denken mit ihm gegangen wäre.  
Er sagte, dass er dann nichts mehr zum leben hätte. Ich bat ihn zu warten bis Ai 16 Jahre ist, aber er meinte ich solle hier bleiben. Sai sei die bessere Wahl und es wäre sein Wunsch, dass ich hier glücklich wäre.  
Nur bin ich hier nicht glücklich, keine Minute ist seitdem Zeitpunkt als er Lebewohl sagte vergangen an dem ich ehrlich glücklich war. Ich liebe Ai und ich liebe Sai, aber Sasuke ist mein Leben.   
Wahrscheinlich hätte Sai mich gehen lassen, auch wenn er gewusst hätte dass ich ein Kind von ihm erwarte. Bis vor zwei Jahren war ich mir auch sicher, dass er mich jeder Zeit wieder zurück nehmen würde, wenn ich doch ging und dann wiederkäme. Doch nun ist alles anders. Ich hätte es ihm erzählen sollen! Er wusste genau dass ich ihm etwas verheimliche. Hinata, wieso mach ich alles falsch. Wieso ist mir kein Glück gegönnt?“

 

„Sshht, beruhige sich. Schau mal. Sai hat es all die Jahre gewusst und dich dennoch geliebt. Ich glaube nicht dass sich das geändert hat. Er hat einfach nur viel zu tun. Vielleicht will er ein bestimmtes Ziel erreichen? Du musst ihn einfach zur Rede stellen. Sag ihm, dass du so nicht leben kannst, wenn ihr aneinander vorbei lebt. Dann klärt sich bestimmt alles von selbst.“, beruhigt mich Hinata. Ich schaue sie an und glaube ihr, doch da wäre dennoch Sasuke. Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Doch darauf will ich jetzt nicht weiter eingehen.


	20. Sai‘s Geheimnis

Kapitel 19 – Sai‘s Geheimnis

Zwei Tage später habe ich frei. Ai ist in der Akademie und ich versuche das Haus zu putzen, doch seit dem Gefühlsausbruch verfalle ich immer wieder in Gedanken. Würde Sasuke plötzlich vor mir stehen und mir erneut anbieten mit ihm zu gehen, würde ich wahrscheinlich, nein bestimmt alles liegen lassen und umgehend mit ihm Konoha verlassen! So sehr ich meine Tochter auch liebe, der Wunsch wieder eine Shinobi zu sein und mit Sasuke zusammen zu sein ist Größer. Zu sehr vermisse ich mein altes Leben.  
Auch wenn ich vor sechs Jahren noch weiter zehn Jahre warten wollte, jetzt würde ich anders entscheiden. Zu gerne würde ich meine alten Sachen aus dem Schrank kramen, mir bei Sai alles an Ninja Ausrüstung holen, was ich brauche und Konoha verlassen. Einfach irgendwo hin und versuchen etwas über den Uchiha in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
Vor einem Jahr als Naruto Hokage wurde, hatte ich Hoffnung wieder als Shinobi arbeiten zu dürfen. Doch Tsuande hat alles so organisiert, dass ich es dennoch nicht darf. Naruto versucht zwar alles aber die Chance ist so gering. 

Ich lege das Tuch zur Seite und setze mich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Die ganzen Gedanken bringen mich ja doch nicht weiter. Heute bin ich einfach der Ansicht dass ich damals die falsche Entscheidung getroffen habe.  
Ich schrecke auf als ich die Haustüre höre. Ich bewege mich nach unten. Sai ist heim gekommen. „Hallo Sai, Ai fragt schon nach dir!“, begrüße ich ihn. „Hallo Sakura, ich werde sie von der Akademie abholen…Sakura ich muss mit dir reden, aber zuvor würde ich gerne duschen. Würdest du bitte Tee aufsetzen?“, gibt er zurück. Ich nicke zur Antwort.

Eine viertel Stunde später sitzen wir am Küchentisch und starren uns an. Sai ist es der die Stille unterbricht. „Die letzten Zwei Jahre war ich die meiste Zeit auf Mission. Tsunade wusste nichts davon. Ich habe Danzo darum gebeten, der mir die Erlaubnis gab. Ich habe ganze zwei Monate auf ihn einreden müssen. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen will, dass ich die letzten zwei Jahre auf der Suche nach jemanden war.“ Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. „Es ist Sasuke Uchiha. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Tage gefunden.“ Ich starre ihn an, kann nicht klar denken. Die ganzen Erinnerungen kommen wieder hoch. „Sakura hör mir zu!“, bittet er mich. Ich nicke und versuche die Bilder in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren. „Er wird dort warten bis Ende des Monats. Es war ehrlich gesagt nicht leicht ihn dazu zu bewegen.“ Ich kann es nicht glauben. All die Jahre war er auf der Suche, um mich glücklich zu machen! „Wieso? Wieso tust du das?“, muss ich ihn fragen. „Weil ich gemerkt habe, dass du ohne ihn nicht glücklich werden kannst. Selbst mit Ai nicht. Außerdem fehlt dir das Shinobileben. Und ich weiß das du mir das Treffen mit Sasuke in der Nacht als Itachi starb verheimlichst. Ich bin dir bis ins Uchihaviertel gefolgt, befand es dann aber als besser dich mit ihm alleine zu lassen. Ich hätte dich damals gehen lassen, selbst wenn ich dann schon gewusst hätte, dass Ai auf dem Weg ist.  
Egal wie sehr du es versuchst, dein Herz gehört dem Uchiha. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weiter leiden zu sehen. Hinata hat mir ihre Hilfe zugesichert, ich werde als Jonin arbeiten bis Ai 14 Jahre ist. Ich habe alles schon geklärt.“ Ich bin immer noch fassungslos. Doch dann fall ich ihm um den Hals. „Danke, danke für alles!“, flüstere ich. „Nichts zu danken und nun pack deine Sachen, ich werde Naruto Bescheid geben und auf dem Rückweg Ai abholen!“

Überglücklich küsse ich ihn und renne dann hoch. Ich hole meine Shinobisachen hervor. Schnell habe ich mein Outfit bereit gelegt und alles andere in der Tasche verstaut. Als dann eine halbe Stunde Sai und Ai kommen, fällt es mir jedoch schwer. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird es verstehen, außerdem wird Naruto es schon organisieren können das ihr schon mal zu Besuch kommen könnt.“, flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Wir essen zusammen Mittag und dann geht Ai Hausaufgaben machen. In der Zeit gibt mir Sai sämtliche Waffen, die er extra für mich besorgt hat, sowie einen Beutel voll Geld. „Als kleine Starthilfe. Es stammt noch aus der Zeit bevor wir uns kannten.“, sagt er. Ich danke ihm. Morgen würde ich Konoha verlassen für immer. Nur die kleinen Besuche können ein Lichtblick sein, meine Tochter wieder zu sehen. „Ich danke dir für alles. Ich werde es dir nie vergessen!“

Nun kommt der schwierige Teil. Ich muss es Ai beibringen, dass sie mich vielleicht nie wieder sehen wird. Auch wenn ich fest an Naruto glaube, dass er die Treffen organisieren kann. Erst mal wird es für immer sein.


	21. Abschied für immer

Kapitel 20 – Abschied für immer

Wir haben gemeinsam beschlossen Ai bis zum Abend nichts zu verraten. Sie soll den letzten Tag mit mir so normal wie möglich verbringen. 

Erst nach dem Abendessen setzen wir uns gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. Sai meinte ich muss es alleine machen. Er würde ihr es nachher schon nochmal erklären, wenn der Schock vorbei ist.  
„Ai komm bitte mal her!“, bete ich meine Tochter. Sie setzt sich auf meinen Schoß und schaut mich ernst an, so als wüsste sie schon was passiert. „Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!“, sage ich. Mir kommen schon die Träne, aber da muss ich jetzt durch. „Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb Mami!, sagt sie und kuschelt sich an mich. „Das wird auch immer so bleiben, dass versprech ich dir, meine Große!“, setze ich fort. „Ja Mami, für immer!“, erwidert sie unwissend. Ich schaue zu Sai, aber er schüttelt den Kopf.  
Ich weiß ja selbst dass es meine Aufgabe ist. Bis jetzt hat immer er alles getan, ich bin jetzt einfach an der Reihe.   
„Erinnerst du dich an das Foto, welches du vor ein paar Monaten in meinem Schrank gefunden hast?“, versuche ich wieder an zu setzen. Sie nickt und schaut zu ihrem Vater. „Das ist mein alter Teampartner. So wie Naruto. Verstehst du?“ „Ja, also noch ein Onkel?“, fragt sie. „Ja. Weißt du das ist Sauke und den hab ich auch ganz doll lieb…“ „So wie Onkel Naruto?“, unterbricht mich meine Tochter. „Nein, Naruto hab ich gerne, aber nicht so wie Sasuke.“ Ich mache eine Pause. Das ist nicht einfach für mich, das kann mir jeder ansehen. „So wie Papa?“, fragt sie nach. Nun kommt Sai mir doch zu Hilfe. Er setzt sich neben mich. „Ja, so wie mich. Ai, Sasuke bedeutet deiner Mama sehr viel schon seit sie so alt war wie du jetzt.“, antwortet er anstelle von mir. „Schon so lange?“, hackt sie nach. „Ja Ai. Ich liebe Sasuke schon seit ich vier Jahre war. Ich hab mit ihm viel durchgemacht, aber wir haben nie zusammen gefunden.“, antworte ich nun wieder. „Sasuke ist ein abtrünniger Ninja, aber er ist keinesfalls gefährlich. Er hat vor vielen Jahren eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen und nun bereut er diese.“, versuche ich ihr zu erklären. Aber abtrünnige werden doch gejagdt!“, sagt sie. „Ja das ist richtig.“, mischt sai sich wieder ein. „Mami liebst du diesen Mann mehr als uns?“, fragt mich meine Tochter,a ls mir die Tränen wieder einmal über die Wangern laufen. „Nein, ich liebe euch genauso sehr wie ihn. Liebe wächst, sie wird nicht weniger, nur weil man mehr Menschen liebt!“, erkläre ich.

„Dann ist gut.“, sagt Ai zufrieden. Ich versuche zu Lächeln, was mir allerdings nicht besonders gelingt. „Ai, ich …“, doch weiter komme ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht aussprechen. So glücklich ich auch vorhin noch war, fällt es mir nun schwer meine Tochter zu verlassen. Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. „Mama liebt Sasuke wirklich sehr. Sie hat ihn all die Jahre vermisst und möchte nun zu ihm, für eine Weile. Verstehst du das?“, rettet Sai mich mal wieder. „Ja, ich hab dich ja auch ganz dolle vermisst!“, erwidert sie. „Danke meine Große!“, flüstere ich. Wir kuscheln noch eine Weile bis ich meine Tochter ein letztes Mal ins Bett bringe. Danach setze ich mich auf die Couch und beginne einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich habe beschlossen eine Weile nicht hierher zurück zu kommen, der Abschied würde nur noch schwerer fallen. 

 

Liebe Ai,

ich gratuliere dir zu deinem 12. Geburtstag!  
Ich bin nun schon ein paar Jahre weg, dennoch liebe ich dich! Ich konnte dir damals noch nicht alles erzählen, du warst einfach noch zu jung, aber nun bist du alt genug um zu verstehen wieso ich ging.  
Gerne würde ich es dir persönlich erzählen, aber als Nuknin ist mir das nicht möglich.   
Es fing an als ich mich mit vier Jahren in Sasuke verliebte. Später kam ich mit ihm in ein Team und dann erließ er Konoha um stärker zu werden. Bestimmt hast du mittlerweile von dem Uchiha-Masaka gehört. Itachi, ist Sasukes großer Bruder, der wollte er besiegen. Doch zum Schluss haben sie sich doch wieder vertragen.   
In der Nacht, in der Itachi hier in Konoha verstarb gab er mir einen Brief von Sasuke. Darin stand, dass er mich liebte. Er es sich jedoch bis jetzt nicht eingestehen konnte. Er bat mich mit ihm zu gehen. Doch ich hatte in der Nacht noch etwas heraus gefunden, nämlich das du auf dem Weg warst. Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich sofort gegangen. Versteh es nicht falsch, ich liebe deinen Vater, aber es ist eine andere Liebe, als die die ich für Sasuke empfinde. Ich hab eine Stunde mit Sasuke in dieser Nacht verbracht, es war ein Abschied für immer. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass Sai sich auf die Suche nach ihm macht. Ich bin ihm so dankbar für alles.   
Ich konnte nicht glücklich werden, nicht ohne Sasuke. Vielleicht wäre es gegangen, wenn ich weiterhin als Shinobi hätte arbeiten dürfen, vielleicht wäre es aber auch noch schlimmer für mich gewesen. Das kann man im Nachhinein, nicht beurteilen.   
Ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit verständlich machen, weshalb ich vor sechs Jahren ging.

In Liebe deine Mutter 

Ich faltete den Brief, gerade als Sai rein kam. „Gib den bitte Ai, wenn sie 12 Jahre alt ist. Ich hab den Brief geschrieben, falls Naruto die Treffen nicht organisieren kann. Ich will sein Glück als Hokage nicht zerstören, nur weil ich Fehler gemacht habe.“, richte ich mich an ihn. „Das werde ich.“. „Und das sind die Briefe an meine Freunde. Könntest du sie ihnen bitte geben, nachdem ich weg bin?“, frage ich. „Werde ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst jederzeit hierher zurückkehren können! Vergiss die Worte, die Tsunade damals gesagt hat. Jetzt ist Naruto Hokage. Und solltest du dich bei Sasuke doch nicht wohl fühlen, bist du jederzeit willkommen. Ich werde dich nie verstoßen!“, erklärt Sai.   
Ich bin ihm so dankbar für alles. 

Am nächsten Morgen gehe ich duschen und ziehe meine Shinobikleidung an. Mit der Tasche gehe ich hinunter und mache wie jeden Morgen Frühstück.   
Eine viertel Stunde später kommt Sai mit Ai auf den Armen in die Küche. Verschlafen lässt sie sich auf den Stuhl setzen. In Stille nehmen wir das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück zu uns. „Geh dich anziehen, wir bringen dich gemeinsam zur Akademie.“, befiehlt Sai. Mir ist nicht nach reden zu Mute. „Brauchst du noch was?“, richtet er sich an mich. „Nein, ich habe alles.“, erwidere ich. „In Ordnung. Ich mache mich auch fertig.   
Eine halbe Stunde später verlassen wir gemeinsam das Haus. Sai und ich haben unsere Missionstaschen dabei. Vor der Akademie verabschiede ich mich von meiner Tochter. „Egal wie lange es dauern wird, ich werde wiederkommen, versprochen!“, sage ich. „Ich werde warten!“, erwidert Ai. „Ich gebe ihr mein Haarband, welches ich immer getragen habe, bevor ich zur Genin wurde. Sofort band sie es sich in ihre schwarzen Haare. „Okay, also denk daran und geh heute mit Aki zu Hinata. Sie wird ein paar Tage auf dich aufpassen, bis ich zurück bin.“, richtet sich Sai an unsere Tochter. „Wird ich bis dann. Ich hab euch lieb!“

Keine einzige Träne ist geflossen, davon sind gestern Abend schon geflossen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie es erst nach ein paar Tagen kapieren, das ich nicht in ein paar Wochen zurück bin. Ich gebe ihr noch einen Kuss und dann läuft sie zu ihren Freundinnen. Sai nimmt mich an der Hand und führt mich zum Tor.   
Am Haupttor warten schon Hinata und Naruto. „Wünsche dir alles Gute Sakura! Werde endlich glücklich!“, flüstert Hinata als sie mich umarmt. „Das werde ich versprochen!“ Dann wende ich mich an Naruto, er überreicht mir meinen Shinobiausweis und mein Ninjaabzeichen. „Das gehört nun wieder dir. Wir werden es solange wie möglich geheim halten. Also seht zu das ihr ein gutes Versteckt findet. Werde glücklich und grüße Sasuke von mir.“, bittet Naruto mich. „Werde ich.“ Ich binde das Ninjaabzeichen in meine Haare und stecke den Ausweis in meine Tasche. „Wir sehen uns und vergess das Schreiben nicht!“, verabschiedet sich Naruto. „Bis dann Sakura!“, höre ich Hinata sagen. Ich umarme die Beiden nochmal, bevor ich mit Sai Konoha verlasse.   
Jetzt beginnt mein neues Leben.


	22. Verletzt

Kapitel 21 – Verletzt

Ganze zwei Tage reisen wir durch das Land bis wir zu einem Dorf kommen. Es ist eines der Grenzdörfer, welches zu keiner Nation gehört. Sie Leben eigenständig ohne Hilfe von anderen an zu nehmen. Viele reisen nicht her, da sie anderen Leuten grundsätzlich Misstrauen entgegen bringen. Sai führt mich zu einem alten Haus, als er anklopft öffnet ein kleines Mädchen. Bestimmt nicht älter als vier Jahre. „Ist deine Oma da?“, fragt Sai die Kleine. Mit einem heftigen nicken bestätigt sie seine Frage. „Würdest du sie an die Tür holen?“ Schnell verschwindet die Kleine. Es dauert ein paar Minuten bis eine alte Frau erneut die Tür öffnet. „Tretet ein.“  
Sie führt uns in eine kleine Küche. „Hat er sein Versprechen gehalten?“, fragt Sai die alte Frau. „Ja. Selbst wenn er es hätte brechen wollen, wäre er in seinem Zustand nicht weit gekommen. Der Heiler konnte nicht viel für ihn tun. Ist das die Medicnin von der ihr erzählt habt?“, antwortet die Frau. Heiler? Was hat er bloß angestellt. „Ja, können wir zu ihm?“ „Sofort. Zieh deine Schuhe an Rei wir gehen den kranken Onkel besuchen.“ „Ja Omi!“

Wir folgen ihr in eine Hütte die etwas außerhalb des eigentlichen Dorfs liegt. Sie klopft zweimal an bis ein junger Mann die Tür öffnet. Er lässt uns eintreten. In dem Zimmer sind nur wenige Möbelstücke untergebracht. Die Tür zu einem kleinen Bad steht offen. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragt die alte Frau den Mann. „Nicht besser. Er benötigt dringend eine Medicnin!“, sagt dieser. „Ich habe eine mitgebracht.“ Der junge Mann nickt. „Folgt mir.“, bittet er mich. Er öffnet eine Luke in der Decke, die wohl auf eine Art Speicher führt. Kein schlechtes Versteck für einen Nukenin.  
Ich klettere hinter ihm hoch und blicke mich um. Din der hintersten Ecke erblicke ich ein Bett. Ich trete heran und blicke in Sasukes blasses Gesicht, er schläft. „Er ist vorhin erschöpft eingeschlafen. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Ich habe seine Wunden so gut wie möglich versorgt.“, erklärt er mir. „Danke, ich werde den Rest machen.“ Der Mann lässt mich alleine.   
Vorsichtig, damit ich ihn nicht wecke, nehme ich die Decke von seinem Körper. Sofort fallen mir die Zahlreichen Verbände ins Auge. Sehr vorsichtig, öffne ich diese und erblicke die genähten Wunden, die anscheinend schon mehrmals wieder aufgerissen sind. Ich lege meine Tasche ab und beginne mit der Heilung. Nach einer halben Stunde öffnet er die Augen und schaut mich an. Augenblicklich unterbreche ich meine Arbeit. „Sakura!“, kommt es sehr schwach von ihm. „Shht, nicht reden. Dafür ist später genügend Zeit, lass mich zuerst deine Wunden heilen.“, lächel ich. Sofort mach ich mich wieder an die Arbeit. Erst nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hab ich alle äußerlichen Wunden geheilt.   
Ich krame in meiner Tasche nach einem Trank. Vorsichtig flöße ich ihm diesen ein. Der wird seine Schmerzen lindern und ihn etwas aufpäppeln. Innere Verletzungen hat er keine. Einzig der gebrochene Unterarm bleibt. Ich nehme mir alle nötigen Utensilien aus meiner Tasche und fertige ihm einen Gips an. Alles erledigt packe ich das verstreute Zeug in meine Tasche und setze mich zu ihm. Seine gesunde Hand sucht meine. „Ich danke dir.“, bringt er mühsam hervor. Ich lächele nur. „Shht ruh dich noch etwas aus. Wir haben jetzt alle Zeit der Welt. Versuch jetzt etwas zu schlafen, ich werde in einer Stunde nochmal nach dir sehen. Und wenn es dir dann besser geht können wir reden.“, sage ich und erhebe mich. Nehme die Decke und lege sie über ihn. „Schlaf gut!“, flüstere ich. Seine Augen fallen sofort zu.   
Ich begebe mich wieder runter. Sie schauen mich alle erwartungsvoll an. „Bis auf seinen gebrochen Arm konnte ich ihn heilen. Er wird noch ein zwei Tage Ruhe brauchen, aber dann sollte er wieder fit sein.“  
Ich kann die erleichterten Gesichter sehen. 

Wie versprochen gehe ich einen Stunde später nach ihm schauen, wie ich es mir dachte, er schläft noch.   
Ich setze mich eine Weile zu ihm. Irgendwann kommt Sai hoch uns bringt mir eine Tasse Tee. „In 10 Minuten gibt es essen. Du solltest ihn wecken, er hat seit Tagen nicht viel zu sich genommen.“, sagt Sai. Ich nicke nur. Die 10 Minuten werde ich ihm noch geben, bevor ich ihn wecke.   
Sanft rüttele ich ihn an seiner Schulter. „Aufwachen!“, flüstere ich. Es dauert noch etwas bis er seine Augen öffnet. „Es gibt essen.“, sage ich ihm, doch er macht nur wieder die Augen zu. „Bleib wach, erst wird etwas gegessen!“, sage ich zu ihm, wie vor ein paar Jahren noch zu meiner Tochter. „Keinen Hunger.“, flüstert er. Seine Stimme ist kratzig. Ich helfe ihm sich etwas auf zu richten und halte ihm meinen Tee hin. „Trink schon, ist nur Tee.“ Erst jetzt nimmt er einen Schluck zu sich. „So und nun wird etwas gegessen. Ich werde etwas rauf holen.“, meine ich bestimmt. Er widerspricht nicht, doch als ich aufstehen will, packt er meinen Arm. Er rutscht auf die Bettkante. Mit Mühe versucht er sich an mir hoch zu ziehen. „Dafür bist du noch zu schwach. Du musst erst was essen.“, sage ich, doch das hält ich nicht ab. Da ich das aber nicht weiter mit ansehen kann helfe ich ihm auf die Beine. Ich greife nach seinem T-Shirt, welches neben dem Bett liegt und helfe ihm es an zu ziehen. Mit meiner Unterstützung läuft er bis zur Leiter. „Sai komm bitte hoch und helf uns!“, rufe ich nach unten. Es dauert keine Minute da taucht er vor uns auf. Ohne ein Wort nimmt er Sasuke Huckepack, der sich so gut wie es geht fest hält.  
Endlich unten angekommen, lässt Sai ihn auf einen Stuhl nieder. 

Die alte Frau die sich mir mit Akina vorgestellt hat tischt ein wundervolles Abendessen auf. Sai und ich schlagen gut zu, da wir seit unserer Abreise ebenfalls nicht viel zu uns genommen haben. Sasuke isst nicht mal eine normale Mahlzeit aber besser als gar nichts.  
Akina erzählt viel von diesem Dorf, doch ich werde immer unaufmerksamer, als ich merke, dass Sasuke wieder müde wird. „Entschuldigung dass ich Sie unterbreche. Sai würdest du Sasuke wieder hoch bringen?“, versuche ich sie möglichst nicht zu verärgern. Sie selbst holt noch frisches Bettzeug. „Bezieht vorher das Bett neu. Ich werde euch gleich noch welches holen gehen.“  
Ich nehme das Bettzeug an mich und begebe mich nach oben. Ich ziehe das Blutbefleckte Bett ab und beziehe es neu. Ich werde gerade fertig, als Sai mit Sasuke am Bett ankommt. Mit einem Stöhnen lässt Sasuke sich darein fallen. „Danke, den Rest schaff ich alleine. Helf lieber Akina.“, wende ich mich an Sai. „Werde ich.“, erwidert dieser. Wieder einmal, merke ich wie gut dieser Mann ist. Soviel dass er bis jetzt für mich getan hat. Selbst jetzt. Sasuke reist mich aus den Gedanken, als er meine Hand nimmt. Ich setze mich zu ihm und streichele über seine Hand. „Schlaf, du musst zu Kräften kommen! Ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen.“, sage ich zu ihm. 

Etwas später kommt Sai mit Bettzeug beladen nach oben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legt er die Futons und Decken ab. Danach holt er unsere Sachen hoch. „Takahiro bittet uns hier zu schlafen. Mach dich fertig, ich bleibe solange bei ihm.“, flüstert Sai. Ich nicke und begebe mich mit allem was ich brauch nach unten. Nach einer viertel Stunde komme ich frisch geduscht wieder oben an. Gerade als Sasuke seine Augen aufschlägt. Ich lächele und helfe ihm sich auf zu richten! „Wie fühlst du dich?“, frage ich ihn. „Viel besser.“, antwortet er mir. Ich reiche ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Shht, da kommt jemand.“, warnt uns Sai, der schnell die Luke schließt. Ich höre nur wie die Tür geöffnet wird und eine unbekannte Stimme anfängt zu reden. Ich ergreife Sasukes Hand und warte. Erst als Sai uns bestätigt, dass die Person außer Reichweite ist, atmen wir auf. Kurz darauf geht die Luke auch schon auf. Der junge Arzt kommt herauf. „Ihr müsst morgen früh aufbrechen, noch einmal kann ich ihn nicht abwimmeln. Lauft Richtung Osten, das nächste Dorf was ihr erreicht wird euch helfen! Fragt nach einer Minako, sie ist meine Schwester, sie wird euch aufnehmen.“, erklärt er. Ich nicke nur, weiß ich doch nur zu gut, das Sasuke den Weg niemals schaffen wird. Ich merke gar nicht, wie Sai sich genähert hat und mich nun in den Arm nimmt. „Shht, wir schaffen das. Ich begleite euch bis zu dem Dorf und werde mich dann auf den Rückweg machen! Vertrau dir einmal selbst. Deine Heilkünste sind hervorragend. Sasuke wird den Weg überstehen und dann ruht ihr euch aus. Ihr schafft das, dessen bin ich mir sicher. … Schau mich an Sakura! Du hast 7 Jahre in Konoha gelebt ohne dass jemand außer mir bemerkt hat, was eigentlich in dir vorgeht. Du hast die letzten Jahre fast allein Ai großgezogen! Du schaffst das, du bist stark! Werde zu der Shinobi, die du immer sein wolltest.“, höre ich ihn sagen. Die Tränen die sich anbahnten schlucke ich runter. „Danke!“


	23. Unerwünscht

Kapitel 22 - Unerwünscht

Am frühen Morgen werde ich geweckt. Sai hat schon begonnen unsere Sachen zu packen und Sasuke ist am frühstücken. Schnell ziehe ich mich um und esse ebenfalls etwas. Ich merke sofort, dass Sasuke schon viel besser aussieht und auch kräftiger. Sai hatte Recht, meine Heilkünste sind hervorragend. Lediglich die Leiter runter muss Sai ihm helfen. „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, Takahiro.“, verabschieden wir uns. „Seit vorsichtig und haltet euch verdeckt. Und grüßt mir Minako von mir.“, bittet er uns noch. Wir nicken.  
Da die Nacht noch auf unserer Seite, unbemerkt schleichen wir uns aus dem Dorf. Gerade als die Sonne aufgeht erreichen wir den Wald. Unbemerkt schleichen wir außerhalb der Wege durch den Wald, verborgen in den Schatten. Auch wenn das Dorf hinter uns ist, so ist die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden noch immer Groß. Nach einer Weile schaue ich zu Sasuke, er sieht erschöpft aus, jedoch hält er durch, es bleibt ihm auch nichts anderes übrig. Weder Sai noch ich können ihn den Weg tragen.   
Erst gegen Mittag halten wir an einem kleinen Bach. Sai sucht die Gegend mit seinen Zeichnungen ab. „Alles klar, für eine Weile können wir rasten!“, sagt er.   
Schnell füllen wir unsere Wasserflaschen und essen das Brot, welches uns Takahiro mitgeben hat. Eine lange Pause ist nicht drin, dennoch reicht es. Ich gebe dem Uchiha noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen bevor es weiter geht.   
Am späten Nachmittag erreichen wir die Grenze des Waldes, von hier an führen Wege über die Felder ins Dorf. „Den Rest schafft ihr alleine. Es sollte euch keiner aufhalten. Es ist noch eine gute Stunde ins Dorf.“, erklärt der Vater meiner Tochter. „Okay, vielen Dank für alles. Und pass mir ja auf Ai auf.“, entgegne ich. „Werde ich. Wir sehen uns. Ich wünsche euch Beiden alles Gute!“, verabschiedet sich der Mann, der mich die letzten 7 Jahre beschützt, umsorgt und geliebt hat. Ich kann keine Traurigkeit erkennen, dennoch weiß ich das es auch für ihn schwer ist.

Sai erleichtert mir den Abschied, indem er einfach geht. Eine Träne vergieße ich, doch diese wischt Sasuke sofort weg. „Er wusste es. Er hat sich Jahre darauf vorbreitet, halte ihn jetzt nicht auf.“, sagt der Uchiha zu mir. Ich nicke. „Lass uns gehen. Minako wird bestimmt schon warten!“, gebe ich von mir.

Endlich im Dorf angekommen, frage ich nach Minako. Alle lassen uns ohne eine Antwort stehen. Erst ein älterer Mann führt uns zu ihr. Eine junge Frau öffnet überrascht dir Tür, anscheinend bekommt sie nur selten Besuch. Die Dorfbewohner scheinen sie ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen. „Hallo Minako, euer Bruder Takahiro hat uns zu dir geschickt. Wir brauchen eine Unterkunft bis seiner Verletzungen verheilt sind. Das ist Sasuke und mein Name ist Sakura“, erkläre ich ihr unser Anliegen. „Mit einem Nicken lässt sie uns eintreten, sagt allerdings kein Wort. Sie führt uns in ein Zimmer, indem zwei Betten stehen. Sasuke lässt sich umgehend auf dem Bett nieder. „Ruh dich aus, ich werde alles besprechen.“, richte ich mich an ihn. Es war ein langer Weg und er muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Ich lege meine Waffen nieder und gehe dann zu Minako. Sie ist etwas kleiner als ich und hat blondes Haar, welches sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hat. „Danke, Minako.“, richte ich mich an sie. „Solange hier seid, packt wenigstens an wo es geht.“, ist alles was sie sagt. Verwirrt über ihr Verhalten schaue ich sie an. „In Ordnung. Also was kann ich tun?“, hacke ich nach, nachdem ich mich gefangen habe. Sonderlich nett zu Fremden scheint sie ja nicht zu sein.  
„Kannst du kochen?“, fragt sie mich. „Ja.“, erwidere ich, woraufhin sie mir die Küche zeigt. „Sorge einfach für die Mahlzeiten und mach die Wäsche. Dann sind wir uns einig!“, sagt sie.  
Ihr merkwürdiges kaltes Verhalten mag ich nicht sonderlich, aber wenn wir bleiben wollen, muss ich das hinnehmen. Stumm zeigt sie mir die restlichen Räume, auf die Grüße ihres Bruders reagiert sie nicht. 

 

Am Abend gehe ich Sasuke wecken. „Wie fühlst du dich? Irgendwelche Schmerzen?“, frage ich ihn. „Nein, alles bestens.“, erwidert er. „Bestens nenn ich was anderes. Das Essen ist fertig. Und pass auf was du sagst. Minako scheint nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein, dass wir da sind.“, zum Schluss ist es kaum mehr als ein flüstern.  
Die nächsten Tage vergehen. Minako lässt sich kaum blicken. Stumm verrichte ich meine Arbeit. 

Da es Sasuke nun deutlich besser geht, wollen wir Minako nicht länger belästigen. Sasukes Gibs kann auch in ein paar Tagen ab, also hält uns hier nichts mehr. Wir beschließen das wir am nächsten Tag abreisen wollen. Heute ist es dafür zu spät. Das nächste Dorf liegt einen ganzen Tag Fußmarsch entfernt.  
Ich stehe mal wieder in der Küche als Minako eintritt. „Dein Freund ist gesund, also reist ab. Ich weiß genau das ihr Nukenins sein. Takahiro schickt ständig Leute wie euch her.“, richtet sie sich an mich. So viele Worte auf einmal von ihr habe ich ihr noch nicht gehört. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst. Ihr kaltes Verhalten hat gezeigt, dass wir unerwünscht sind. „Wir reisen morgen früh ab, wir haben gemerkt das wir unerwünscht sind.“, sage ich ihr und wende mich wieder dem Essen zu. Daraufhin erwidert sie nichts mehr, sondern verlässt einfach die Küche. Diesen Abend essen wir alleine. Ich stelle die Reste in den Kühlschrank.   
Unseren Proviant habe ich schon verpackt. Und die Taschen sind auch fertig gepackt. 

In der Nacht erwache ich als ich Schreie aus dem oberen Geschoss höre. Am ersten Abend habe ich gemerkt, dass noch mehr Leute hier sind, doch diese habe ich nicht ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Auch Sasuke ist wach und knippst das Licht an. Die Schreie verstummen.  
Auf der einen Seite würde ich gerne nachsehen gehen was los ist, aber das Minako uns verboten hat uns ins obere Geschoss zu bewegen zögere ich. Als erneut ein Schrei ertönt stehe ich auf. „Ich schaue nach was los ist.“, wende ich mich an Sasuke, dieser nickt.  
Barfuß schleiche ich mich die Treppe hoch. Der ältere Mann, der uns den Weg gezeigt hat steht vor der Tür aus dem die Schreie ertönen. „Was geht da vor sich?“, frage ich ihn. Doch ich bekomme keine Antwort. Ein Mädchen kommt aus einer der anderen Türen, sie ist circa 12 Jahre. „Er kann dir nicht antworten, er ist stumm.“, erklärt sie mir. Ich nicke, da ertönt auch schon der nächste Schrei. „Weißt du, was da vor sich geht?“, frage ich sie. „Problem bei einer Geburt.“, antwortet sie mir. Problem ist nie gut. Ich überlege meine Hilfe an zu bieten, doch da kommt auch schon Minako aus dem Zimmer. „Auf die Zimmer! Und dir habe ich verboten herauf zu kommen!“, wendet sie sich gereizt an uns. „Ich kann helfen, ich bin eine ausgebildete Medicnin. Die letzten zehn Jahre habe ich im Krankenhaus gearbeitet.“, ignoriere ich einfach ihren Befehl.


	24. Akzeptiert

Kapitel 23 - Akzeptiert

„Ich kann helfen, ich bin eine ausgebildete Medicnin. Die letzten zehn Jahre habe ich im Krankenhaus gearbeitet.“, ignoriere ich einfach ihren Befehl.

Sie scheint zu abzuwägen, ob es besser ist mich dennoch weg zu schicken. „Hör zu. Ich weiß du magst uns nicht, weil wir Nukenins sind. Das ist verständlich. Aber wenn es wirklich Probleme bei der Geburt gibt, ist es besser wenn eine ausgebildete Medicnin oder ein Arzt dabei ist. Bitte, ich will dieser Frau helfen.“, versuche ich sie zu überzeugen. „Okay, geh rein.“, sagt sie schließlich.  
Ich trete hinein. „Shht, versuchen sie ruhig zu atmen.“, nehme ich mich auch sogleich der jungen Frau an. „Mein Name ist Sakura. Ich helfe ihn.“  
Ich mache mir ein Bild von der Situation. „Ich brauche meine Tasche.“, richte ich mich an Minako. Sie nickt und verschwindet für ein paar Minuten. Sie reicht mir meine Tasche und setzt sich dann wieder zu der Frau. Ich beginne mit meiner Arbeit.  
Es dauert noch zwei Stunden bis das Baby endlich da ist. Gerade überreiche ich es seiner Mutter. „Eine kleine Tochter.“, verkünde ich. Ich reinige sie und mich. „Vielen Dank.“, kommt es auf einmal von der jungen Mutter. „Nichts zu danken. Ich helfe gerne, es ist meine Aufgabe.“, lächel ich und packe alles wieder in meine Tasche. Da ich überzeugt bin, das Minako den Rest alleine schafft, mache ich mich auf den Weg runter.   
Als ich ins Zimmer trete, sitzt Sasuke auf dem Bett und liest. „Alles gut gegangen?“, fragt er mich. „Ja, die Beiden sind wohlauf. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen, in zwei Stunden wollen wir aufbrechen.“, bemerke ich. „Sicher.“, erwidert er. 

Als wir am Morgen aufstehen und in die Küche gehen, hat Minako schon Frühstück gemacht. Verwundert schaue ich sie an. „Ich hab euch ungerecht behandelt. Das war unfair. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen!“ Lächelnd nehme ich diese an. „Ihr könnt noch bleiben, wenn ihr noch wollt.“,,, sagt die blonde noch. „Danke, aber wir reisen ab. Nehm lieber Leute auf, die deine Hilfe wirklich brauchen. Wir stellen eine hohe Gefahr da und es ist besser, wenn ich nicht zulange hier bleibe. Die kleine erinnert mich an meine eigene Tochter.“, erwidere ich. Sasuke schaut mich an. Vielleicht bereut er in diesem Moment, dass er Sai zugestimmt hat mich her zu bringen. Aber ich bin glücklich mit der Entscheidung. Sai und Ai werden immer ein Teil meines Lebens bleiben, ob ich bei ihnen bin oder nicht. „Tochter?“, fragt sie irritiert und holt mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja, Sie ist gerade in die Schule gekommen. Ich habe sie zurücklassen müssen. Aber das ist alles eine sehr komplizierte Geschichte.“, erkläre ich.   
Wir frühstücken und verabschiedenden uns dann. Minako gebe ich noch einen Brief. „Les den und du verstehst was mich dazu gebracht hat meine Tochter zu verlassen.“, sage ich. Ich habe den entsetzten Blicken vorhin bemerkt. 

Sasuke schultert die Tasche mit den Proviant, während ich meine Medizinische Tasche umbinde. „Was stand in dem Brief?“, hackt Sasuke nach, nachdem wir das Dorf verlassen haben. „Was ich durchgemacht habe bis ich zur Nukenin wurde. Ich will ihr zeigen, dass es nicht richtig ist seinen Bruder so zu behandeln. Ich hoffe das sie es versteht.“, erkläre ich. „Das wird sie, ganz bestimmt.“, meint Sasuke. Ich hoffe das er Recht behält.

Auf dem Weg legen wir kaum Rast ein. Hätte Sasuke nicht noch immer den Gips, würde es niemanden auffallen, dass er vor wenigen Tagen noch schwer verletzt war. Am Abend erreichen wir ein Dorf, indem wir ein kleines Gasthaus finden. Da Sasuke und ich nicht erkannt werden, mieten wir uns wie jeder andere ein Zimmer.   
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, erlöse ich den Uchiha von seinem Gips. 

Die erste gemeinsame Nacht, die wir wirklich alleine verbringen. Ich muss lächeln wenn ich daran denke. „Was ist?“, fragt er, als er bemerkt, dass ich nicht anwesend bin. „Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, wie die Nacht wohl wird?“, grinse ich. Anscheinend versteht er. Er zieht mich aufs Bett und küsst mich. „Ich denke das ist ein guter Anfang.“, grinst er und wendet sich wieder meine Lippen zu. Da kann ich nur zustimmen.

 

Ortswechsel: Minako

Sie öffnet den Brief und beginnt zu lesen:

Liebe Minako,  
ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen eine Nukenin. Ich möchte erklären weshalb.  
Vor 10 Jahren bin ich vor Liebeskummer abgehauen. Ich habe die Mauer, die zuvor um mein Herz aufgebaut haben nicht mehr halten. Es gab jemanden der mir immer geholfen hat, immer für mich da hat und mich geliebt hat. Aber ich konnte das alles nicht erwidern und bin einfach gegangen. Über die Konsequenzen habe ich mir keine Sekunde Gedanken gemacht.  
Meine große Liebe: Sasuke Uchiha, Nukenin seit wir 12 Jahre waren.  
Damals war ich gerade 16 geworden. Auf meinem Ziellosen Weg bin ich ihm tatsächlich begegnent. Habe versucht ihm zu zeigen, dass ich stärker geworden bin, das ich nicht mehr das kleine naive Mädchen bin, aber er hat mich nicht akzeptiert. Sai, mein bester Freund ist mich ohne Befehl suchen gegangen und brachte mich zurück nach Konoha. Ich hatte gegen mein Herz entschieden. 

Meine Strafe? - Shinobiverbot!

Das schlimmste was mir passieren konnte. Also lernte ich damit zu leben. Baute erneut eine Mauer auf und machte das, was alle von mir erwarteten. Ich arbeitete im Krankenhaus und kam mit Sai zusammen. Ich lernte zu lieben, ich akzeptierte keine Ninja mehr zu sein. Aber mein Versuch, mein altes Leben hinter mir zu lassen, scheiterte!  
Niemand wusste es, denn ich vertraute mich niemanden an. Ich war ganz allein. Nach einer Nachtschicht erfuhr ich von meinem Glück, meine Tochter war unterwegs. Ich dachte jetzt wird alles besser und dann passierte es. Sasukes Bruder lag auf dem Sofa als ich heim kam. Das Anbuteam versammelt um mit der Hokage zu bereden was mit ihm geschehen sollte. Ich war schockiert. Er war so gut wie Bild, schwer krank und verletzt. Er bat um ein paar Minuten, die er schließlich alleine mit mir bekam. Er erzählte mir welchen Fehler Sasuke gemacht hatte und das er auf mich wartet.   
Die Welt brach zusammen. Alles was ich mir drei Jahre lang aufgebaut hatte zerbrach in Minuten.

Ich weinte, er hatte mir einen Brief von Sasuke gegeben. Ich wehrte mich gegen meinen größten Wunsch. Schließlich erwartete ich das Kind von Sai. Ich ging in sein altes Viertel, wo ich ihn unerwartet traf und ihn schließlich um die eine Nacht bat. Wir unterhielten uns. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich ein Kind erwartete. Er akzeptierte das und ging.   
Niemanden habe ich davon erzählt. Ich hab die Mauer aufgebaut und verhinderte mit allein Mittel das diese zerbrach. Ai machte mich glücklich. Doch tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass ich zwei Mal die falsche Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Sai hätte alles akzeptiert, selbst wenn ich schwanger mit Sasuke gegangen wäre.  
Mit vier Jahren habe ich beschlossen eine Shinobi zu werden, mit 5 habe ich mich in Sasuke verliebt.   
20 Jahre habe ich auf das Glück warten müssen. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste gehen.  
Mein ehemaliger Teampartner ist jetzt Hokage, das lässt mich hoffen, dass ich vielleicht irgendwann zurück kann. Zusammen mit Sasuke. Sai wird gut für Ai sorgen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Denn das hat er all die Jahre für mich getan. Ich liebe ihn, aber anders als Sasuke. Ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt besser. 

Sorge bitte gut für weitere Nukenins und Menschen die deine Hilfe benötigen. Dein Bruder schickt sie dir aus einem bestimmten Grund. Vertragt euch wieder. Hör auf dein Herz nicht deinen Verstand. Lern es nicht wie ich auf die harte Weise.

Auf Wiedersehen  
Sakura Haruno

Ungläubig lässt Minako den Brief sinken. Die Tränen stehen ihr in den Augen.   
Sie bewundert die Stärke von Sakura und beschließt ihrem Rat zu folgen. Sie will ihrem Bruder helfen!  
 


	25. Ständige Angst - doch glücklich

Kapitel 24 - Ständige Angst - doch glücklich

Es vergeht ein Jahr, des Weglaufens, des Versteckens, des Kämpfens bevor wir in Ruhe gelassen werden. Sasuke und ich verstecken uns zurzeit in einem alten Uchiha Versteck. Seit Tagen schneit es, die Konoha Anbus haben es fürs erste aufgegeben uns zu jagen. Nur für wie lange?  
Nun wusste ich was es heißt eine Nukenin zu sein! Die Dauerflucht ermüdet, aber dennoch hat sich alles gelohnt.   
Die gemeinsamen Nächte, in denen wir keine Angst haben gefunden zu werden. Seine leidenschaftlichen heißen Küsse, sein großen warmen Hände die meinen Körper entlang streichen . Jeden tag in seinen schwarzen Augen zu schauen, dass alles entschädigt mich. 

Nach der langen Trainingspause musste ich das kämpfen neu erlernen, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor- Mittlerweile haben sich meine Techniken verbessert. Aber ohne Sasuke hätte ich teilweise keine Chance. Seine Erfahrung im Jahrelangen verstecken, kämpfen und davonrennen, die vielen geheimen Verstecke auf die ein normaler Ninja nie käm.   
Wenn die Zeit es erlaubt trainiert er mich. Zu Anfang war ich eher eine Last für ihn. Trotz allem bin ich froh mich für dieses Leben entschieden zu haben. 

Leider habe ich nichts mehr von meiner Tochter gehört und ob Sai Ärger bekommen hat. Nachrichten aus Konoha dringen nicht bis hierher. Wir sind viel zu weit entfernt. Doch das war nötig, damit die Anbus uns nicht weiter folgen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, sie finden uns hier nicht.“, versucht mich mein Freund zu beruhigen, aber es hilft nichts. Ich habe zwar gelernt mit der ständigen Angst zu leben, aber abschalten kann ich sie nicht. „Ich glaube dir, aber dennoch hab ich Angst!“, teile ich ihm mit. Dieses Gespräch führen wir regelmäßig. Er wird mich fragen, ob ich noch glücklich mit der Entscheidung bin, ich werde ihm mit ‚JA‘ antworten und dann herrscht wieder Stille. „Bist du noch glücklich mit der Entscheidung?“, werde ich gefragt. „Selbstverständlich, ich würde es bereuen nicht hier bei dir zu sein. Es war die beste Entscheidung die ich bisher getroffen habe.“, antworte ich wie immer.   
Es ist die Wahrheit. Auch wenn ich Ai vermisse.  
Selbst wenn Sai gesagt hätte ich solle sie mitnehmen, hätte ich es nicht getan. Ein Kind gehört nicht in die Welt eines Nukenins. Die Gefahr, der ständige Ortwechsel, das gehört einfach nicht in ein so junges Leben. Die Aussicht sie wieder zu sehen, wird jeden Tag geringer.   
In solchen Momenten zweifel ich kurz an meiner Entscheidung, doch die Liebe zu Sasuke kann ich nicht bereuen. Dafür habe ich zulange auf genau diese Liebe verzichten müssen und wofür? Um eine anständige Shinobi zu sein, die ich dann doch nicht mehr sein durfte? Vielleicht aber auch nur um Tsunade und Sai nicht zu enttäuschen.   
Immer habe ich für andere gelebt, das getan was andere von mir erwartet haben und nun lebe ich endlich so wie ich es will, tue das was ich will.

 

Tage später, machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Minakos Dorf. Wir hatten vor längerem gehört, dass sie sowas wie ein Gästehaus für Nukenins und Hilfsbedürftige gegründet hat. Natürlich haben wir das von einem anderen Nukenin erfahren. Denn offiziell ist das ein Gästehaus für kranke Menschen auf der Durchreise. Das nächste Krankenhaus ist über einen Tagesmarsch entfernt. 

Wir rasten einen Tagesmarsch von Minako entfernt. Sasuke hat ein wenig Geld aufgetrieben und somit mieten wir uns ein Zimmer. In diesem Dorf interessiert es keinen wer wir sind, Hauptsache sie werden in Ruhe gelassen und das Zimmer wird im Voraus bezahlt.  
Ich nehme eine Dusche, die schon seit Tagen nötig wäre. Ich höre die Badezimmertür und drehe mich erschrocken um, doch ohne Grund, es ist Sasuke. „So schreckhaft meine Liebe?“, fragt er mich. Ich nicke nur. Die Angst sitzt tief, entdeckt zu werden. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du musst versuchen die Angst ab zu legen. Das einzige was nötig ist, ist Aufmerksamkeit.“, flüstert mir mein Schatz ins Ohr, als er ebenfalls in die Dusche getreten ist. Ich würde gerne etwas erwidern, doch er lässt mich nicht. Beginnt stattdessen lieber mich zu verwöhnen. Seine Lippen küssen meinen Nacken entlang zu meiner Schulter. „Entspann dich, vergiss ein paar Minuten und lass dich fallen.“, befiehlt er mir. Liebend gern nehme ich das Angebot an. Ich schiebe all meine Sorgen zur Seite und konzentriere mich nur auf seine Berührungen. Seine Hände, die über meinen schlanken Körper streicheln, die Küsse auf meinen Lippen, seine Nähe und das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. 

Ich erwache in seinen Armen, unbekleidet wie wir dort gelandet sind. Ich kuschel mich noch enger an ihn, falls das noch möglich ist. „Guten Morgen meine Schöne!“, werde ich begrüßt. „Guten Morgen Schatz!“, erwidere ich nur zu gern. Daraufhin bekomme ich sofort meinen ‚Guten Morgen Kuss‘. Vollkommen entspannt lausche ich dem Vogelgezwitscher. In solchen Moment kann ich alles vergessen. Alles was ich durchgemacht habe und alles was mir Sorgen bereitet.   
Erst als Sasuke aufsteht kehre ich in die Realität zurück. 

Am frühen Vormittag geht unsere Reise dann weiter. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Doch Sasuke ist sich sicher das niemand in der Nähe ist. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch einfach nur ein. In zügigen Tempo gehen wir in Minakos Dorf. Wir erreichen ihr Haus, als gerade die Dämmerung einsetzt.   
Als die Tür sich öffnet fällt sie mir in die Arme. „Willkommen zurück! Kommt rein, wir sind gerade beim Abendessen.“, begrüßt sie uns. Sasuke beschaut sich das renovierte Haus genau.   
Am Tisch treffen wir die Frau wieder mit ihrer Tochter. „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Mein Name ist Hikari und ihr habe ich den Namen Nami gegeben.“, begrüßt sie mich. Mein Schatz hat sich derweil schon zu ein paar Männer gesetzt. „Ein sehr schöner Name. Nenn mich Sakura.“, stelle ich mich nun ebenfalls vor und streichele ihrem Baby über die Wange. „Setz dich.“, verlangt Minako nun und schiebt mich zu einem freien Platz. Erst jetzt erblicke ich ihren Bruder. „Vielen Dank für das was sie meiner Schwester gesagt hat. Wurde Zeit das sie zur Vernunft kommt.“, spricht Takahiro sie an. „Gern geschehen.“, erwidere ich.

So freundlich auch empfangen wurden, wollen wir nicht lange bleiben. Doch heute genieße ich die Nacht in der ich keine Angst haben brauche. Sasuke nutzt auch sogleich seine Chance, drückt mich sofort an die Wand und küsst mich hart, aber keinesfalls so dass es mir nicht gefallen würde. „Na was meinst du, Lust auf ein paar wilde Spiele?“, haucht er mir entgegen. Anstatt zu antworten kralle ich mich in seine schwarzen Haare und verwickel ihn wieder in dein Kuss. In Kürzester Zeit habe ich mein Oberteil eingebüßt, genau wie er. Meine große Liebe packt mich plötzlich und trägt mich zum Bett. Ungeduldig spielt er an meinem Rock. Doch ich lass ihn lieber noch etwas zappeln, genieße zu sehr seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Eine Gänsehaut überzeiht meinen Körper, Schmetterlinge scheinen in meinem Bauch gefangen zu sein.   
Nur wenige Minuten später kann ich nicht mehr klar denken. Seine Küsse und Berührungen bringen mich um den Verstand.


	26. Rückkehr

Kapitel 25 - Rückkehr

Gerade kehre ich nach Konoha zurück, da haben mich die Anbus auch schon in Gewahrsam genommen. Umgehend bringen sie mich zu den Ältesten, welche schon in dem Büro des Hokages warten. Tsunade schaut mich wütend an, während man Narutos Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz deuten kann. Wahrscheinlich würde er das ganze einfach bleiben lassen, aber noch hat Tsunade ein Wörtchen mit zu reden und die Ältesten erst Recht. Egal welche Strafe ich nun bekomme, dass alles war es wert. Sakura, die einzige Frau abgesehen von meiner Tochter, die ich liebe. Diejenige die es mir auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise beigebracht Gefühle zu zeigen. Die Frau die ich über alles liebe, war Jahre lang hier gefangen in einem Leben, welches sie nie führen wollte. Ein Leben das ich ihr zum Teil aufgezwungen habe. Wir beiden haben immer nur das getan, was andere von uns erwartet habe und nun wo wir das tun was wir wollen, da wird man bestraft.  
„Sai hörst du eigentlich zu?“, wird Tsunade lauter und holt mich daher aus meinen Gedanke. Danzo der von allem wusste hält sich im Hintergrund, er konnte Sakura nie leiden, weshalb er wahrscheinlich froh ist sie endlich los zu sein. „Dein Handeln muss Konsequenzen tragen!“, mischt sich einer der Ältesten ein. „Ich akzeptiere jede Strafe.“, erwidere ich. Ungläubig schauen mich die Ältesten an. „Ich denke als führender Hokage habe ich da auch noch was zu sagen.“, mischt sich nun mein langjähriger Teamkollege ein. „Sai hat vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du Sakura nicht das Shinobileben genommen hättest.“, versucht es Naruto, doch da auch die Ältesten Tsunades Ansicht sind, mit wenig Erfolg. „Naruto es ist in Ordnung. Sakura wird nun endlich das Leben führen, dass sie immer wollte. Ich akzeptiere jegliche Strafe, denn ich durfte die vergangenen Jahre glücklich sein.“, unterbreche ich den Blonden. „Wir werden über deine Strafe reden. Bis dahin bist du verpflichtet im Dorf zu bleiben.“, befiehlt Tsunade. Ich nicke und verlasse dann das Büro Richtung Ino, die sich während meiner Abwesenheit um Ai gekümmert hat.

Es ist kurz nach Mittag, also sollte Ai schon bei Ino sein. Gerade als ich klingeln will wird die Tür schon aufgerissen und mein Tochter wirft sich in meine Arme. Ich lasse meine Tasche fallen, die ich noch in der Hand halte und nehme Ai auf meine Arme. Ich spüre wie ihre Tränen mein T-Shirt durchnässt, aber das ist alles egal. „Papa.“, schlurzt sie. „Alles gut mein Schatz, ich bin wieder da und werde auch nicht mehr gehen.“, sage ich. „Wirklich? Nie wieder?“, hackt meine Tochter nach. „Nie wieder kann ich nicht versprechen, aber eine ganze Weile werde ich Konoha nicht verlassen. Versprochen!“, erwidere ich.   
Ino hat in der Zeit meine Tasche genommen und mich ins Wohnzimmer geschoben, wo ich nun auch Platz nehme. Ohne Worte reicht mir die Blonde Shinobi eine Tasse Tee. „Danke.“, sage ich, bevor meine Tochter wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit fordert. „Was ist mit Mama? Kommt Mama auch wieder?“, fragt Ai mich. Ich streichel über ihren Kopf bevor ich antworte: „Irgendwann ja, aber nicht so schnell. Weißt du sie brauch einfach mal Zeit für sich.“, versuche ich ihr zu erklären, was mir wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gelingt. Mit verwirrtem Blick schaut Ai mich an. „Bin ich Schuld, weil ich Mama immer so nerve?“, fragt sie dann. „Nein, wenn jemand Schuld dann Tsunade und ich. Aber Mama wird dich besuchen kommen sobald es sicher genug ist. Sie ist jetzt eine Nukenin.“, setze ich erneut an, was die Kleine mit einem Nicken quittiert. Es wird still und schon kurz darauf verbehme ich ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge, die mir verraten das sie eingeschlafen ist. „Sie hat die ganze Zeit nicht viel geschlafen. Am besten bringst du sie jetzt heim.“, richtet sich in Ino an mich. „Das wird das Beste sein. Vielen Dank fürs aufpassen.“ „Jederzeit wieder. Ruht euch aus. Ich komme die Tage vorbei und schaue mal ob ihr zurechtkommt.“, entgegnet Ino. Mit einem Nicken nehme ich meine Tasche und meine schlafende Tochter.   
Auf dem Weg zu unserem Haus schauen mich die Bewohner vorwurfsvoll an, wahrscheinlich hat sich die Neuigkeit wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Hauptsache sie halten Ai daraus. Über mich können sie sagen was sie wollen, das bin ich gewohnt. 

Einige Tage später werde ich ins Hokagebüro gerufen. Ai setze ich deshalb auf dem Weg dahin bei Ino ab.   
Als ich eintrete steht der Ältestenrat schon bereit. Naruto schaut mich mit traurigem Blick an. Anscheinend hat sich Tsunade und die Ältesten ihn mal wieder überboten. Nichts neues. Naruto zeigt auf den freien Stuhl, auf dem ich mich sogleich niederlasse. „Der Ältestenrat hat entschieden das du deinen Shinobirang ablegen musst. Da ich nicht dafür war habe ich dir allerdings eine letzte Chance eingeräumt.“, beginnt mein ehemaliger Teamkollege. Ich schaue ihn an, ahne schon was er sagen will. „Bring Sakura innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen zurück und von deiner Strafe wird abgesehen.“, setzt er fort. Ich wusste es und er kennt meine Antwort darauf, doch für die anderen werde ich sie ein letztes Mal wiederholen: „Niemals, Sakura hat das Recht glücklich zu sein. Ich werde sie nicht holen. Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern!“ Naruto nickt ergeben, wusste er es doch schon. „Dummer Narr.“, schreit Tsunade mich an. „Ein Narr bist du! Du bist Mitschuld für Sakuras Leid. Hättest du sie damals nicht vom Shinobileben ausgeschlossen, wäre sie damals nicht bei mir geblieben und könnte schon Jahre glücklich sein. Ich habe es kapiert und angefangen das zu akzeptieren. Ich bin nicht derjenige der sie glücklich machen kann. Ich bin ihr bester Freund, vielleicht auch ein Bruder aber niemals der Mann den sie von ganzem Herzen liebt! Verdammt ihr habt das Gespräch damals nicht mit angehört, ihr habt nicht gesehen wenn sie geweiht hat, als sie dachte sie wäre allein. Ihr habt nicht gehört wie sie sich nachts ins Bad eingeschlossen hat und stundenlang geweint hat. Ihr Herz gehört Sasuke und seines ihr. Das ist schon seit sie Kinder sind und das wird sich auch nie ändern. Ich akzeptiere das. Ihr nicht. Und was macht ihr, nehmt ihr ihren zweiten Traum weg. Sie wollte immer eine starke Shinobi sein. Doch das habt ihr verboten. Woran sollte sie sich denn noch klammern? An mich, den sie wie einen Bruder liebt, ihr aber nicht das geben kann was sie will? An Ai? Sie ist 6 Jahre. In dem Alter hat Sakura sich den Uchiha verliebt.“ Stille!

Tsunade schaut mich entsetzt an. War klar sie hat das immer verdrängt wie jeder andere. „Ich komme mit diesem Leben klar, aber ich wusste auch worauf ich mich einlasse. Sakura hat mir Ai geschenkt, mehr brauche ich nicht um glücklich zu sein. Sakura hat versucht sich das ebenfalls ein zu reden. Sie hat Jahre damit verbracht alles von sich abzuschirmen und gleichzeitig eine Mauer um ihre Gefühle zu bauen. Sie hat Sasuke in eine Ecke verbannt, konnte ihn aber nie vergessen. Ihr wisst nicht wie schwer es ihr gefallen ist Ai zurück zu lassen. Aber ihre Liebe zu Sasuke ist da und Gefühle lassen sich nicht ewig verdrängen. Ihr habt sie zu diesem Schritt gezwungen. Nie wollte sie eine Nukenin werden, doch ihr bleib ja keine Wahl. Ihr wisst nicht wie viele Jahre es mich gekostet hat ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu finden. Ohne Sakura wollte er nicht leben, das hat er vor 9 Jahren deutlich gesagt. Sakura hat über sein Leben entschieden als sie mich gewählt hat. Musste damit leben das sie für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist. Vielleicht hätte ich euch das früher erzählen müssen, aber nicht einmal Sakura wusste das ich ihr Gespräch damals mit angehört habe. Das war mein Geheimnis und ihr Geheimnis.“, mit diesen Worten ende ich. Naruto schaut mich an. Ich habe ihm viel erzählt aber das nicht. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt Ai wartet auf mich.“


	27. Kein einfaches Leben

Kapitel 26 – Kein einfaches Leben

Am nächsten Tag besteht Minako darauf das wir noch einen Tag bleiben. Da sie so überfreundlich ist und Hikari und ihre Tochter mich ebenfalls gebeten habe stimme ich zu. Sasuke nimmt es gelassen, wahrscheinlich erhofft er sich noch so eine Nacht wie die letzte. Viel geschlafen haben wir jedenfalls nicht. Aber noch so eine Nacht und ich schlafe den ganzen Tag. Der Gedanke daran lässt mich lächeln. Gedankenversunken zieht mich Sasuke auf einmal in seien arme und drückt mir einen Kuss auf. Ich lasse mich komplett fallen, genieße diesen Moment indem nur unsere Liebe zählt. 

Etwas später am Nachmittag genieße ich ein heißes Bad, als Sasuke hinzukommt. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen steigt er zu mir in die Wanne. Sofort verwöhnt er mich mit Streicheleinheiten. „Du wirkst viel entspannter. Sicher das wir nicht noch ein paar Tage bleiben sollten?“, hackt mein Freund nach. „Nein, ich will Minako und die anderen nicht in Gefahr bringen.“, antworte ich und kuschel mich an ihn. Er spielt mit meinen Haaren, das tut er immer wenn er nachdenkt. Ich lasse ihm seine Gedanken, genieße einfach nur die angenehme Stille zwischen uns. Irgendwie muss ich dabei eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen öffne liege ich in unserem Bett. An meinem Rücken spüre ich seine Brust. „Ausgeschlafen Schatz?“, begrüßt er mich auch sogleich. „Vielleicht.“, flüstere ich. Das warme Bett ist gerade so bequem, dass ich keinesfalls jetzt aufstehen will. „Du hast noch eine Stunde bevor Minako uns zum Essen ruft.“, teilt Sasuke mir mit. Das reicht mir vorerst. Schnell dränge ich mich noch näher an meinen Freund.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- In der Zeit in Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ein Jahr ist nun vergangen. Tsunade und die Ältesten haben ihr Urteil nicht zurück genommen. Aber es hat sich auch keiner von ihnen jemals bei mir gemeldet. Naruto kommt zurzeit auch wenig, da Hinata hochschwanger ist.   
Ino ist zurzeit viel auf Mission, weshalb ich meine Schichten nicht einhalten kann und das dann wieder Ärger gibt. Ich arbeite zurzeit in einer Bar, als Kellern, da mich mein letzter Chef wegen dem häufigen Schichttausch gefeuert hat.  
Außer Ino und Hinata nimmt keiner Ai. Die Jungs schon allein nicht, weil sie nicht wissen was sie die Stunden mit ihr machen sollen. Nur Naruto, aber der ist mit seinen Pflichten als Hokage sehr stark eingebunden.   
Ansonsten versuche ich meine Gemälde und Zeichnungen zu verkaufen, was uns zusätzlich ein wenig Geld bringt. Es ist schon ein Unterschied, wenn man S-Rang Mission erledigt oder nur irgendwo angestellt ist. Dazu fehlt noch das Geld von Sakura, welches sie bei ihren Schichtarbeiten im Krankenhaus verdient hat.  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir das ganze einfacher vorgestellt, aber ich werde dennoch nicht einknicken. Ich werde Ai ein gutes Leben bieten und damit Sakura ihr Glück schenken. 

Ich bin gerade auf zur Arbeit. Heute nimmt Hinata meine Tochter. Ich brauche die lange Nachtschicht. „Heute mal pünktlich. Mach hin, die Leute warten schon.“, werde ich von meinem Chef begrüßt. So geht das jeden Abend, wenn ich zur Schicht erscheine.  
Erst spät in der Nacht schließt die Bar, mit müden Schritten gehe ich Richtung Naruto. Schließlich kann ich nicht noch verlangen dass sie Ai zur Schule bringen. Als ich an seinem Haus angekommen, sehe ich das Licht in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Müde klopfe ich an sein Fenster, damit ich niemanden wecke.   
Naruto öffnet mir die Tür, auf dem Sofa liegen Ai’s Sachen. „Hinata hat Ai mit ins Bett genommen.“, berichtet er mir. „Ich hab dir das Gästezimmer zu Recht gemacht. Hinata hat darauf bestanden. Ich nehme Ai morgen früh dann mit. Du brauchst dringend etwas schlaf.“, verkündet er mir. Etwas zu erwidert hat sowieso keinen Sinn, also nehme ich es mit einem Nicken hin. 

Als ich am Morgen erwache, nehme ich den Geruch von frischem Tee war. Wahrscheinlich sind sie gerade am Frühstücken. Noch immer müde schließlich erneut die Augen in der Hoffnung noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.  
Erst um 10.15 Uhr stehe ich auf. Hinata reicht mir wenige Minuten später eine Tasse Tee. „Wieso suchst du dir nicht einen besseren Job?“, fragt die Hyuga mich. „Weil ich keinen anderen bekomme. Wer will einen Alleinerziehenden? Einer der einer ausgeschlossenen Shinobi zur Flucht verholfen hat.“, erwidere ich. „Ich hätte vielleicht etwas für dich.“, verkündet sie mir. „Mein Vater sucht jemanden der unseren Leuten beim Training hilft. Du warst Anbu, wer könnte besser für diesen Job sein.“, erzählt mir Hinata. „Ich weiß nicht, ich darf kein Shinobi mehr sein.“ „Du bist Trainier kein Shinobi. Das ist ein Unterschied. Naruto hat schon zugestimmt.“ Vielleicht wäre es wirklich ganz gut. Immerhin will ich nicht ewig hier bleiben. Spätestens wenn Ai erwachsen ist will ich meinen Rang wieder haben. So habe ich die Chance zu trainieren. „Einverstanden.“, sage ich. „Super. Vater erwartet dich um 11 Uhr in seinem Büro. Sollte du nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein hole ich Ai ab.“, lächelt sie mich an. So schüchtern sie auch immer war, heute ist sie ziemlich offen und hinterlistig.   
Sollte das klappen geht es wieder bergauf. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Minakos „Gästehaus“ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Hier das ist für euch.“, richtet sich Hikari an mich. Sie reicht mir einen Brief und das Essen für den heutigen Tag. „Vielen Dank.“, richte ich mich an sie. „Besucht uns bald wieder.“, ruft Minako uns noch hinterher. „Werden wir, versprochen!“  
Sasuke nimmt meine Hand und los geht unsere Reise. Seit die Anbus sich ein wenig zurück gezogen haben, können wir nun wieder durch mehr Dörfer reisen.   
Unser Ziel ist ein geheimes Dorf, welches sich durch abtrünnige Ninjas verteidigt. Vielleicht können wir dort ein relativ normales Leben führen. „Woran denkst du schon wieder?“, fragt mich Sasuke. „An das Dorf, ich frage mich wie es dort ist.“, teile ich ihm mit. Er gibt mir einen Kuss und lächelt. „Es ist wunderschön und ganz anders als in Konoha. Es wird dir gefallen.“, erwidert er. Mehr verrät der Uchiha mir nicht. Ich hoffe einfach dass es wirklich so ist.


	28. Das Dorf unter den Kirchbäumen

Kapitel 27 – Das Dorf unter den Kirchbäumen

Zwei Tage später erreichen wir das geheime Dorf. Es liegt in einem kleinen Tal. Umgegeben von hohen Bergen. In der Mitte des Dorfes fließt ein Bach. Das ganze Dorf besteht aus kleinen Hütten, die unter den vielen Kirchbäumen kaum zu sehen sind. „Das ist das Dorf unter den Kirchbäumen.“, sagt Sasuke.  
Ich staune nicht schlecht. Obwohl das Dorf ziemlich klein ist, gibt es eine Stadtmauer.  
Wir kommen am Dorfeingang an, an dem vier maskierte Shinobis uns in Empfang nehmen. „Sasuke Uchiha, was treib dich her?“, richtet sich der kleinste an ihn. „Das gleiche wie euch.“, meint mein Schatz. „Name?“, fragt ein anderer, welcher genervt klingt. „Sakura Haruno.“, antwortet er. „Hotaru wartet schon auf dich. Willkommen im Dorf unter den Kirchbäumen.“, erwidert wieder der andere. 

Sasuke führt mich zielstrebig zu einer der Hütten. Doch schon bevor wir dort vorstehen schmeißt sich ein Kind in seine Arme. Ein Mödchen, etwa in dem Alter von Ai, sie hat schwarze Haare und hellblaue Augen. „Hallo Papa.“, sagt das junge Mädchen. Moment Papa? „Darf ich vorstellen meine Ziehtochter Hotaru. Hotaru das ist Sakura, meine Freundin.“, stellt er mir die kleine vor. „Hallo Sakura.“, begrüßt Hotaru mich. Lächelnd nehme ich ihre Hand an. „Hallo Hotaru. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.“, erwidere ich dabei. „Wo ist denn Mama?“, richtet sich nun Sasuke wieder an das Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Bei der Ernte. Soll ich sie holen?“, fragt die Kleine. „Nein das ist nicht nötig. Geh wieder spielen.“, meint Sasuke. „Okay Papa. Bis später.“, ruft sie, während sie schon wieder zu den Kindern läuft. „Legen wir erst mal unser Gepäck ab. Shiori kann warten.“, richtet sich mein Freund an mich. „Wer ist Shiori?“, frage ich auch sogleich. „Hotarus Mutter. Ich erkläre dir alles auf dem Weg zu ihr.“, lächelt er. 

Nur mit unserer herkömmlichen Ninjaausrüstung machen wir uns auf den Weg. Die wenigen Dorfbewohner die uns bis jetzt begegnet sind tragen alle Ninjakleidung und ausreichend Waffen. „Das Dorf wurde von abtrünnigen Ninjas gegründet, welche dennoch eine Familie haben wollen. Viele der Frauen sind herkömmliche Bewohner eines Dorfes, die sich in einen Nukenin verliebt haben. Doch da solch eine Liebe in keinem der Länder akzeptiert wird, haben sich vier Ninjas zusammengetan und hier im Schutze der drei Berge eine Dorf gegründet. Die Nukenins beschützen das Dorf, während die anderen die Felder bewirten. Einmal die Woche bringen die Dorfbewohner ein Teil ihrer Ernte zu einem Treffpunkt, an dem Händler ihre Ernte auf die Märkte der umliegenden Dörfer bringen. Der Händler bringt uns wiederrum alles was das Dorf nicht selbst produzieren kann. Trotz dieser Abkommen, wird das Dorf des Öfteren von Ninjas heimgesucht, die im Auftrag der Länder handeln. Deshalb die ständige Ninjakleidung. Wie in allen anderen Dörfern gibt es Mission die erledigt werden müssen. Ein Rat, den die Dorfbewohner alle fünf Jahre neu wählen, bestimmt wer diese Missionen erledigt.“, beginnt Sasuke mit seiner Erklärung. „Ich habe noch nie von diesem Dorf gehört.“, sage ich. „Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Es soll ein Rückzugsort für Ninjas wie uns sein.“, erklärt er. „Wie hast du davon erfahren?“, hacke ich nach. „Itachi, er hat hier kurz vor seinem Tod gelebt. Shiori ist seine Freundin gewesen und Hotaru seine Tochter. Nachdem du dich für Sai entschieden hast und ich meinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen habe, hatte ich das starke Gefühl etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Kisame hat mich hergebracht. Er wusste von Shioris Schwangerschaft und hat mich auf die Idee gebracht hier etwas Gutes zu tun. Shiori hat anfangs nicht viel von mir gehalten, aber mit der Zeit sind wir gute Freunde geworden. Itachi wusste nicht das er eine Tochter hat, sie wurde erst nach seinem Tot geboren. Deshalb hat Shiori gefragt ob ich nicht ihr Vater sein möchte. Vor zwei Jahren haben wir Hotaru die Wahrheit gesagt, sie war anfangs enttäuscht hat sich aber schnell wieder gefangen.“, erzählt Sasuke weiter.   
Nun verstehe ich warum er wieder her wollte. Von seinen Erzählungen könnte es mir gut gefallen. Ein fast normales Leben als Shinobi mit einem festen Zuhause. Klingt nicht schlecht. 

Endlich auf den Feldern angekommen, kommt auch schon eine Frau auf ihn zu, sie ist circa in dem Alter von uns. „Baka! Lässt und hier einfach ein Jahr lang alleine. Ich dachte du hättest gelernt Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Erledigst deine Mission nicht, verschwindest und hinterlässt nicht mal eine Nachricht.“, hält sie ihm auch direkt eine Standpauke. Eine tolle Begrüßung. „Beruhige dich, mir ist da jemand dazwischen gekommen.“, gibt er ruhig zurück. Erst jetzt schaut die schwarz haarige Frau mich an, mustert mich und hält mir dann eine Hand hin. „Du musst Sakura sein. Ich bin Shiori.“, begrüßt sie mich. „Ja das bin ich. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.“, erwidere ich. „Mach dich nützlich du Nichtsnutz. Komm mit mir.“, wendet sie sich erst an Sasuke und dann wieder an mich. Ich muss lachen, doch schon hat sie mich am Handgelenk gepackt und zieht mich wieder den Weg zurück zu der Hütte. Sasuke geht hinter uns und trägt den Korb mit der Ernte.

In der Hütte bietet sie mir sofort einen Tee an, welchen ich gerne annehme. „Ich dacht du hättest Familie in Konoha und würdest deshalb dort bleiben.“, richtet sich Shiori an mich. Anscheinend hat Sasuke ihr einiges erzählt und jetzt kann sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr in Zaun halten. „Ja das ist richtig. Ich habe eine siebenjährige Tochter mit meinem besten Freund. Der hat allerdings gemerkt dass ich dennoch nicht glücklich sein kann und Sasuke gesucht. Nunja und jetzt bin ich hier.“, erkläre ich kurz. „Hotaru ist auch sieben. Wie heißt deine Tochter?“, fragt sie weiter. „Ihr Name ist Ai.“, antworte ich. Das Hotaru sieben ist, konnte ich mir nach Sasukes Geschichte denken. Schließlich habe ich Itachi an seinem Todestag gesprochen. Da war ich schon schwanger. Also konnten die Beiden nicht allzu weit auseinander sein. „Vermisst du Ai nicht?“, fragt Shiori weiter. „Shiori lass gut sein, du quetschst sie ja aus. Hast du nicht eigentlich zu tun?“, mischt der Uchiha sich wieder ein. „Ach und der werte Herr nicht? Du gehörst auch zu diesem Dorf, vielleicht nimmst du deine Arbeit auch wieder auf. Kisame kann bestimmt Unterstützung im Training der angehenden Ninjas gebrauchen.“, kontert die Frau. „Kisame hat uns vorhin am Tor empfangen, das sah nicht nach Training aus.“  
Ich sehe fast die Funken sprühen, also beschließe ich mich auch wieder ein zu mischen. „Ruhe Jetzt! Ihr seid ja schlimmer als kleine Kinder. Hast wohl ein Naruto in ihr gefunden.“   
Beide schauen mich an, bringen aber kein Wort hervor. „Geht doch. Wie wäre es wenn du jetzt an deine Arbeit gehst und Shiori mir den Rest des Dorfes zeigt und mir zeigt was ich beitragen kann.“, setze ich fort. „In Ordnung Schatz, bis heut Abend.“, verabschiedet sich mein Freund. Auf den Kuss wart ich allerdings vergebens, anscheinend hat ihm der Vergleich mit einem Kind nicht gefallen. Shiori hingegen lächelt. „Endlich mal jemand auf den er hört. Wer ist dieser Naruto? Ach das kannst du mir auf dem Weg erzählen.“, sagt die junge Frau gut gelaunt.


	29. Besorgungen mit Wiedersehen

Kapitel 28 – Besorgungen mit Wiedersehen

Nach ein paar Tagen habe ich mich ziemlich gut eingelebt. Shiori hat mir von dem neuen Dorfprojekt erzählt, ein kleines Krankenhaus auf zu bauen. Das Problem das keiner eine Ausbildung hat, und somit hatte ich meine Tätigkeit auch schon gefunden. Während das Gebäude noch gebaut wird, nehme ich mich morgens Frauen und Männern an die später dort tätig werden wollen. Der Rat hat mir für die Ausbildung ihre Hütten übergeben, sodass ein geregelter Unterricht stattfinden kann.   
Heute wird meine erste Mission sein, begleitet werde ich von Sasuke. Wir begleiten unsere Dorfhändler zum Treffpunkt. Anschließend werde ich alleine mit dem anderen Händler in eins der umliegenden Dörfer gehen um dort alle nötigen Geräte und Bücher zu bestellen, die das Krankenhaus benötigt. Sasuke muss unsere Dorfhändler zurück begleiten. Da ich aber in der Gegend nicht bekannt bin, werde ich nicht auffallen, hoffe ich zu mindestens. 

Der Händler der Dörfer ist sehr nett zu uns und stellt sich auch nicht quer mich mit in eins der Dörfer zu nehmen. Sasuke gibt mir noch einen Kuss bevor ich dem händler folge. „Sei wachsam. Wir sehen und später.“, sagt er noch. „Werde ich.“, erwidere ich.   
Eine Stunde später durchschreite ich das Tor eines großen Dorfes. Der Händler erklärt mir wo ich die Länden finde die ich suche. „Vielen Dank.“, rufe ich ihm noch hinterher. Als erstes bestelle ich die nötigen Geräte. „Wann kann ich sie abholen?“, frage ich den Verkäufer. „In circa einem Monat. Am besten kommen sie vorher nochmal rein und fragen nach. Manchmal kommt es zu Verzögerungen.“, antwortet der ältere Mann mir. „Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen.“, verabschiede ich mich von dem netten Mann. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss.“  
Als nächstes gehe ich in eine Buchhandlung, eine alte Dame begrüßt mich dort. „Guten Tag, ich habe eine Liste von Büchern die ich benötige. Könnten sie mir diese besorgen?“, wende ich mich auch direkt an sie. „Selbstverständlich. Drei davon könnte ich auf Lager haben, ich schau nach wenn sie ein paar Minuten haben.“, erwidert sie. „Ich warte.“, lächele ich.  
Ich schaue auf die vollen Straßen, es erinnert mich an Konoha am Nachmittag. Wenn die Akademie-Schüler über den Markt laufen. Und das wiederum erinnert mich an Ai, die ich sehr vermisse. Vielleicht sollte ich die Chance nutzen um einen Brief nach Konoha zu schicken.   
„Diese zwei waren da, die anderen bestelle ich ihnen. Circa in einer Woche.“, reist mich die Stimme der Frau aus meinen Gedanken. „Danke, ich werde sie dann abholen. Können sie mir sagen wo die Post ist?“, frage ich die Buchhändlerin. „Zwei Straßen weiter, finden sie auf Anhieb.“, antwortet sie. „Vielen Dank.“ Ich bezahle und stecke die zwei Bücher in meine Tasche. 

Eine Straße weiter finde ich einen Laden, der seltene Kräuter verkauft. Vielleicht bekomme ich dort die Kräuter her die der Händler nicht besorgen kann. Ich trete ein und ein Mann mittleren Alters kommt die Treppe hinunter in den Laden. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragt er mich. „Haben sie diese Kräuter da?“, frage ich ihn und reiche ihm meinen Zettel. „Habe ich, aber wozu brauchen sie diese außergewöhnlichen Kräuter?“, hackt er nach. Super ein ganz neugieriger. „Ich bin Heilerin.“, antworte ich. „Wenn das so ist, ich packe ihnen alles ein.“ Glück gehabt. Fünf Minuten später gehe ich mit einer Tüte in der Hand aus dem Laden. Nun nur noch zur Post. Wie die Frau gesagt hat finde ich diese auf Anhieb. Ich frage nach einem Blatt Papier und einem Stift, welchen ich sofort bekomme. Eine viertel Stunde später verlasse ich das Dorf. 

Eine halbe Stunde später habe ich das Gefühl das mich jemand beobachtet. Ich spüre allerdings kein Chakra. Ein paar Schritte weiter bleibe ich stehen. „Hast mich also doch bemerkt.“, höre ich eine sehr bekannte Stimme. „Sicher Shikamaru, lernt man in der Ausbildung.“, erwidere ich. „Schickt Tsunade dich?“, frage ich. „Nein, ich bin auf dem Heimweg von Suna. Auf dich habe ich es nicht abgesehen. Gehen wir ein Stück.“, bietet er mir an. „In Ordnung.“  
Endlich zeigt sich Shikamaru. „Naruto hat uns befohlen nach dir Ausschau zu halten.“, beginnt der Naara. „Ist etwas passiert?“, frage ich sofort. „Vieles, zu lange für den Weg jetzt.“, antwortet er. „Dann fass dich kurz!“, verlange ich. „Geht nicht. Sag mir wo ich euch finde, dann kann Naruto mich auf Mission zu dir schicken.“, entgegnet Shikamaru mir. „Das geht nicht, zu gefährlich. Ich bin in einer Woche in der Buchhandlung des Dorfes. Solltest du nicht da sein, hinterlass ich dir eine Nachricht wann ich das nächste Mal im Dorf bin.“, schlage ich vor. So bringe ich nur mich in Gefahr und nicht das ganze Dorf. „Abgemacht. Wir sehen und dann in einer Woche.“  
Schon ist er verschwunden.   
Den Rest des Weges schaffe ich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Dem Rat berichte ich wann die Geräte abgeholt werden können und das ich die Bücher in einer Woche abholen werde. Dass ich mich dort mit Shikamaru treffe verschweige ich. Ob ich es Sasuke erzählen sollte?


	30. Verunsichert

Kapitel 29 – Verunsichert

Die Woche ist fast rum. Noch immer habe ich Sasuke nicht von dem Treffen erzählt, ob es Angst ist?  
„Schatz?“, ruft er mich. „Bin gleich soweit.“, gebe ich zur Antwort. Da das Dorf noch sehr altmodisch ist, gibt es nur ein Badehaus. Eine Wasserversorgung für all die Hütten her zu stellen war zu aufwendig. Ich ziehe meine Ninjakleidung an und binde meine Haare zusammen. Hand in Hand gehen wir zu Shioris Hütte. Sasuke hat angefangen uns eine eigene zu bauen, da er aber viel beim Training helfen muss, zieht sich der Bau hinaus.  
„Bedrückt dich etwas?“, fragt er mich. „Nein, es ist nichts. Bin bloß müde.“, antworte ich. „Dich bedrückt etwas. Raus mit der Sprache, du weißt das ich Lügen hasse.“, gibt er daraufhin von sich. Ich atme tief ein und aus bevor ich sage was mir auf dem Herzen liegt: „Ich werde morgen Shikamaru im Dorf treffen. Er ist mir letzte Woche aus dem Dorf gefolgt. Naruto lässt seine Freunde nach mir Ausschau halten, ich hab Angst das etwas mit Ai ist.“ „Und wieso rückst du erst jetzt damit raus?“, fragt er mich. „Ich hatte Angst. Ein Treffen bedeutet immer eine gewisse Gefahr.“, erwidere ich. „Hey ich liebe dich, wie könnte ich es dir da übel nehmen. Es geht vielleicht um deine Tochter. Ai ist ein Teil von dir. Sollte etwas sein, lasse ich dich gehen.“, sagt mein Freund. Ich werfe mich in seine Arme. „Ich will dich aber nicht verlassen.“, nuschel ich in sein Shirt. „Ich laufe dir nicht weg. Du wirst mich immer hier in diesem Dorf finden. Ich warte auf dich.“, flüstert Sasuke. 

Am Morgen lege ich gerade meine Ausrüstung an als mir Hikaris Brief in die Hand fällt. Den hab ich ganz vergessen. Ein paar Minuten habe ich noch, genüge Zeit zum Lesen.

Liebe Sakura,  
ich weiß dass du viel durchgemacht hast um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen. Du liebst Sasuke, das sieht man dir an.   
Ich musste mich entscheiden ob ich das Kind meiner großen Liebe bekomme oder ihn. Ich habe mich für meine Tochter entschieden. Ich habe immer einen Teil von ihm bei mir. Das ist es was mir die Trauer erträglicher macht.  
Minako hat mich hier aufgenommen, wie eine Mutter. Ich habe meinen Platz gefunden.   
Bei dir hatte ich allerdings nicht das Gefühl. Dir fehlt etwas das du vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch hattest.   
Für mich als Mutter ist es ersichtlich dass dir deine Tochter fehlt.  
Ich will dich nicht umstimmen, aber denkst du wirklich du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen?   
Ist er es Wert dass du deine Tochter nicht aufwachsen siehst? Ist er es Wert dass du fortan weglaufen und dich verstecken musst? Ist er es Wert dass du auf all deine Freunde verzichten musst? Ist er es Wert dein früheres Leben auf zu geben?  
Warst du wirklich so unglücklich, dass du freiwillig auf alles verzichtest?  
Mir blieb keine Wahl. Meine Tochter bedeutete dass ich gehen musste.

Ich wünsche euch ein glückliches Leben  
Hikari

 

Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Ich bin verunsichert. Ich vermisse das alles, aber heißt das, dass ich hier nicht glücklich bin? Gibt es überhaupt die Möglichkeit vollkommen glücklich zu sein. Muss man nicht immer etwas einbüßen um glücklich zu sein?  
Freunde helfen einem egal was ist. Aber sind Freunde wichtiger als die große Liebe?   
Will ich wirklich das aufwachsen meiner Tochter deswegen versäumen?   
All die Fragen die ich bis jetzt erfolgreich ignoriert habe, weil Sasuke mir das gegeben hat wonach ich mich gesehnt habe. Und jetzt? Jetzt zweifel ich wieder.  
Kann ich nicht einfach mal glücklich sein? Ist das zu viel verlangt?

Verunsichert lege ich den Brief weg und lege den Rest an Waffen an. Immer wieder wische ich mir über meine Wangen. Die Tränen wollen einfach nicht aufhören. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Ein paar Tage zuvor in Konoha-Gakure -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Arbeit bei den Hyugas macht Spaß und wird zudem noch gut bezahlt. Endlich lösen sich meine Probleme in Luft auf. Für Ai bete ich dass es so bleibt.   
„Papa!“, ruft sie freudig. „Na Große, wie war die Akademie?“, frage ich meine Tochter. „Super, wir haben heut mit dem Jutsutraining begonnen. Übst du mit mir?“, erzählt sie. „Sicher, aber erst werden Hausaufgaben gemacht.“, lächel ich. Ich bin stolz auf sie. Schließlich ist sie eine der jüngsten. Wahrscheinlich absolviert sie in einem halben Jahr die Akademie und wird in ein Geninteam eingeteilt. Seit Sakura weg ist arbeitet Ai noch viel härter daran eine Shinobi zu werden. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Naruto ihr versprochen hat, dass wenn sie ein Chunin ist sie ihre Mutter wiedersehen kann. 

„Sai, du sollst umgehend zu Naruto ins Büro kommen!“, spricht mich Choji an. „In Ordnung bring bitte Ai zu Hinata. Ich beeile mich mein Schatz.“

Wenn Naruto nach mir schickt muss es wichtig sein, schließlich bin ich kein Ninja mehr.   
Ich klopfe und trete ungebeten hinein. Shikamaru ist anwesend. „Shikamaru hat Neuigkeiten von Sakura. Und das ist auch soeben angekommen, an dich.“, legt der Blonde auch sofort los. Er drückt mir einen Brief in die Hand. Ich schaue zu Shikamaru. „Ich habe mit Sakura gesprochen. In ein paar Tagen ist sie in einem Dorf, dort werde ich sie treffen. Naruto hat uns gebeten nach solchen Gelegenheiten ausschau zu halten. Anscheinend haben die Beiden einen festen Wohnsitz in der Nähe. Angeblich gibt es ein verstecktes Dorf für Nukenins in der Nähe. Das Doorf unter den Kirchbäumen, so habe sie es im Dorf genannt.“, berichtet Shikamaru. „Ich denke Ai und du solltet ein wenig Urlaub machen. Die Ältesten bekomme natürlich nichts davon mit. Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Shikamaru holt euch morgen früh ab. Zieh deine Ninjasachen an. Und das hier.“, sagt Naruto und überreicht mir mein Ninja-Stirnband. „Du kannst nun gehen. Shikamaru dich muss ich noch um etwas bitten.“  
Mehr bekomme ich nicht mit, da ich sein Büro verlasse. Schnell stecke ich das Stirnband in meine Tasche. 

Im Hyugaviertel wartet Ai schon auf mich. „Hab alle meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Trainieren wir jetzt? Bitte Papa!“, fragt sie schon, während sie mir entgegen läuft. „Später.“, erwidere ich. „Aber Papa…!“, beginnt sie zu nörgeln. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden. Naruto hat mir einen Brief von Mama gegeben. Ich dachte den möchtest du zuerst lesen!“, unterbreche ich Ai. „Von Mama?“, hackt sie nochmals nach. Ich nicke. „Dann werde ich Tee machen.“, mischt Hinata sich ein. „Kommt nichts in Frage, du bleibst schön sitzen. Naruto bringt mich um, wenn er erfährt wie viel du machst während meiner Anwesenheit. Ich mache Tee.“, sage ich sofort. Hinata erwidert nichts, denn sie weiß das es sowieso nichts bringen würde. 

Mit Tee versorgt, setzt Ai sich auf meinen Schoss und wartet geduldig das ich den Brief öffne. Es sind zwei einzelne. Einen an Ai adressiert und einen an mich. 

Liebe Ai,  
wie geht es dir? Kommst du alleine mit Papa zurecht? Wie läuft es in der Akademie? Habt ihr angefangen Jutsutechniken zu trainieren?  
Schreib bitte alles auf was in der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit passiert ist. Neue Freunde, neues Lieblingskleid, Lieblingsessen, beste Freundin, ... Einfach alles was dir einfällt. Tust du das für mich?  
Bist du viel bei Hinata und Ino?  
Und ist du immer noch so gerne Ramen, oder hat sich das wieder gelegt?

In dem Dorf, indem ich zurzeit lebe, wohne ich bei einer jungen Frau die ebenfalls eine Tochter hat, sie erinnert mich so sehr an dich. Es ist wunderschön hier, sehr viel Natur. Es gibt kaum größere Gebäude, nur kleine Hütten ohne eigens Bad. Wir müssen immer zu dem Badehaus gehen, wenn wir baden wollen oder überhaupt warmes Wasser. 

Ich bin jetzt wieder eine Shinobi, wenn auch eine gesuchte Nukenin. Ich musste viel trainieren um mit den anderen Nukenins mit zu halten.  
Lern fleißig weiter. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wenn du Genin bist. Auf einer Mission vielleicht.

Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich. Ich hoffe, dass ich es dir eines Tages erklären kann weshalb ich gegangen bin. Wenn du alt genug bist, diese Gefühle zu verstehen. 

In Liebe deine Mama

„Darf ich Mama zurückschreiben?“, fragt mich meine Tochter. „Sicher. Wenn du möchtest kannst du direkt anfangen.“, schlage ich vor. Ai lächelt ud rutscht in dem Moment auch schon von meinem Schoss um sich die benötigten Utensilien zu holen.  
„Ich werde ihr helfen. Geh du den anderen Brief lesen.“, richtet sich die Hyuga-Erbin an mich. „Danke, ich werde nicht lange weg sein.“

Auf einem der Trainingsplätze der Hyugas, setze ich mich unter einen Baum. 

Hallo Sai, 

entschuldige das erst jetzt ein Lebenszeichen von mir kommt, es liegt an der ständigen Flucht. Es war bis jetzt nicht sicher genug eine Poststelle auf zu suchen. Hätte ja auch nicht viel gebracht, da wir nie länger als einen Tag in der Nähe waren.   
Seit gut einer Woche lebe ich jetzt in einem versteckten Dorf, speziell für Nukenins wie uns.   
Vor einigen Jahre haben es eine Gruppe Nukenins gegründet. Sie hatten feste Beziehungen mit Dorfbewohnern oder anderen Nukenins und wünschten sich eine Familie. So hat es mir Sasuke erzählt.  
Wir leben hier wie die Dörfer die fernab von den großen Dörfern liegen. Viel Landwirtschaft! Wir leben alle in kleinen Hütten. Es gibt so gut wie keine größeren Gebäude hier, nur ein Versammlungshaus für den Rat und ein Badehaus. Zurzeit helfe ich beim Aufbau des Krankenhauses. Ich bin die einzig ausgebildete Medicnin im Dorf.   
Das ist der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich gerade in einem der umliegenden Dörfer bin und damit die Chance bekomme euch einen Briefe zu schicken.   
In dem Dorf welches sich das Dorf unter den Kirchbäumen nennt, wohnen wir bei einer Freundin von Sasuke, bis wir unsere eigene Hütte gebaut haben. Shiori ist ihr Name, sie hat eine Tochter in Ai’s Alter, Hotaru.   
Bei Ankunft im Dorf, kam sie erst einmal auf Sasuek zugelaufen und nannte ihn ‚Papa‘, da war ich erst mal geschockt, doch Sasuke hat mich sofort aufgeklärt. Hotaru ist Itachis Tochter. Sasuke ist nur der Ersatz-Papa.   
Ich fühle mich sehr wohl hier, auch wenn ich euch sehr vermisse. Gerade wenn ich Sasuke mit Hotaru sehe. Ich danke dir, das du mir diese Möglichkeit gegeben hast mein Leben mit Sasuke zu leben. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann! Du bist und bleibst für immer mein bester Freund! 

Genug von mir! Wie kommst du mit Ai zurecht? Reicht das Geld? Hast du einen Strafe bekommen, dafür das du mich aus Konoha geschleust hast? Oder konnte sich Naruto in deinem Fall durchsetzen?  
Wie läuft es ansonsten bei dir?   
Ich vermute Ai ist viel bei Hinata und Ino damit du arbeiten kannst. Ich hab wahrscheinlich einiges gut zu machen.   
Ich weiß das sind viele Fragen auf einmal, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um euch. 

Schick die Antwortbriefe bitte an den Namen Sayuri Tateno. Ich kann es nicht riskieren im Dorf erkannt zu werden. Post wird einmal im Monat von einem unserer Ninjas abgeholt. Natürlich haben wir alle Decknamen, es wäre sonst einfach zu gefährlich.

In Liebe Sakura

 

Wenn sie wüsste...


	31. Wiedersehen

Kapitel 30 - Wiedersehen

Ich habe Sasuke nichts von dem Brief Hikaris erzählt. Die Unsicherheit unterdrücke ich gekonnt, schließlich hatte ich die letzten Jahre genügend Erfahrungen darin gesammelt. Es geht mir auch schon wieder ein wenig besser. Immerhin treffe ich mich in wenigen Stunden mit Shikamaru. Dann werde ich endlich erfahren was in dem Jahr passiert ist. Wie es Ai und Sai geht? Und allen anderen.

Der Tag beginnt sehr früh, weshalb ich mich jetzt beeilen muss.  
Heute wird uns zusätzlich nur Kisame begleiten, damit Sasuke mich dann ins Dorf begleiten kann. 

„Ihr seid spät dran!“, meckert Kisame mit uns. „Entschuldigung, ist meine Schuld.“, sage ich sofort. Sonst nimmt Sasuke immer die Schuld auf sich. „Frauen.“, ist alles was der Nukenin daraufhin von sich gibt.  
In zügigem Tempo machen wir uns auf den Weg. Schließlich wartet der Händler nicht ewig.  
Erst als der Handel abgeschlossen ist, schickt uns Kisame in die Stadt. Dort angekommen erledigen wir zuerst unsere Aufgaben dem Dorf gegenüber. Zuerst gehe ich den Laden, welcher mir die Medizinischen Geräte bestellt hat. „Hallo mein Name ist Sayuri Tateno, ich habe letzte Woche medizinische Geräte bestellt und wollte nur fragen ob es bei dem Termin in drei Wochen bleibt.“, wende ich mich an den Verkäufer. Sasuke hält sich da vollkommen raus. „Bis jetzt gab es keine Komplikationen, der Liefertermin bleibt.“, antwortet mir der Mann. „Vielen Dank, das war’s schon.“, verabschiede ich mich.  
„Wo müssen wir als nächstes hin?“, fragt mich mein Freund. „Zur Buchhandlung. Du klingst nicht gerade glücklich. Gibt es ein Problem?“, frage ich nach. „Nein, ich möchte das nur schnellstmöglich hinter mich bringen, irgendwas stinkt ihr.“, beantwortet Sasuke meine Frage. „In Ordnung.“  
In der Buchhandlung begrüßt mich die alte Dame wieder. „Hallo, Sayuri Tateno mein Name. Ich wollte fragen ob meine bestellten Bücher angekommen sind.“, frage ich auch sogleich. „Sind alle da, ich werde sie holen. Einen Moment bitte.“, erwidert sie. Sasuke wird immer unruhiger. „Reiß dich zusammen, wir müssen nur noch in den Kräuterladen und zur Post, da wollte mich Shikamaru treffen.“, richte ich mich an meinen sonst immer ruhigen Freund. Ob er vielleicht einfach nur Angst hat mich wieder zu verlieren. „Weiß ich, dennoch ist hier irgendwas Faul, wir sollten sehen das wir aus dem Dorf kommen.“, erwidert er. „Hier bitte sehr.“ „Vielen Dank.“ Ich reiche der Dame das Geld. Schnellen Schrittest gehen wir in den Kräuterladen, wieder kommt der Mann die schmale Treppe hinunter. „Sie schon wider. Sind ihre Vorräte schon aufgebraucht?“, fragt er mich. „Nicht ganz, aber fast. Ich bräuchte das hier und könnten sie versuchen diese Kräuter in großen Mengen für in drei Wochen zu bekommen?“, berichte ich ihm auch sofort mein Anliegen. „Sollte zu schaffen sein. Dann packe ich ihnen die Kräuter zusammen.“ In der Zeit ich die Kräuter verstaue bezahlt Sasuke den Betrag. „Auf Widersehen.“, verabschieden wir uns. 

An der Post angekommen, überkommt mich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. „Sasuke.“, flüstere ich. „Verhalt dich unauffällig. Schau nach ob Shikamaru drin ist, wenn nicht ganz schnell weg hier. Anscheinend haben die mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun als friedliche Nukenins zu jagen. Beeil dich.“, flüstert er. Ich tue wie mir gesagt wurde. An der Information frage ich nach Shikamru. „Sind sie Sayuri Tateno?“, fragt mich die Angestellte. „Ja die bin ich.“, antworte ich. „Das wurde für sie abgegeben.“ Sie reicht mir eine Nachricht: Treffen und außerhalb, an dem Ort an dem wir uns zuletzt begegnet sind - Shikamaru

Klare aussagen, also so schnell wie möglich weg hier. Sasuke ist froh als wir das Dorf hinter uns gelassen haben. „Wo genau hat er dich angetroffen?“, fragt mich Sasuke nach einer Weile. „An dem Felsen, kurz nach der Kreuzung.“, antworte ich. Irgendwie habe ich immer noch ein merkwürdiges gefühl, doch Sasuke ist wieder ruhig, also ist keine Gefahr in der Umgebung. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das aber auch nur ein. Die Aufregung wahrscheinlich. Innerlich schüttel ich meinen Kopf um dieses Gefühl los zu werden.

Als der Felsen in Sicht kommt, erkennt man auch Shikamaru der sich gelangweilt daran angelehnt hat. Ich lege noch an Tempo zu, kann es einfach nicht erwarten was während meiner Abwesenheit in Konoha geschehen ist. „Na endlich. Ich warte schon seit einer Stunde.“, beschwert sich der Nara. „Es war ja auch abgemacht das wir uns im Dorf treffen.“, entgegne ich. „Immer noch die Alte. Ich hatte erwarte das dich Sasuke mal erzieht.“, erwidert Shikamaru. „Treib es nicht zu weit.“, gebe ich zurück. „Reg dich ab. Bringt es hinter euch wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Die Ninjas aus dem Dorf werden uns folgen.“, unterbricht Sasuke unsere Streiterei. „Ich glaube kaum, das dieses Treffen so schnell endet. Dafür hat Naruto selbst gesorgt.“, sagt Shikamaru daraufhin. Ich verstehe nicht was er damit meint. „Ich bin nicht alleine hier. Naruto hat mir noch eine Überraschung mitgegeben.“, erklärt er als er meinen verwirrten Blick sieht.   
Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, doch dann höre ich Schritte, blitzschnell drehe ich mich um und erblicke Sai und Ai, welche schon auf mich zugerannt kommt. „Mama!“, ruft sie. Sofort gehe ich in die Hocke um meine Tochter in Empfang zu nehmen. Freudentränen laufen mir die Wangen entlang. „Ich würde mal sagen: Überraschung gelungen.“,, bemerkt Shikamaru. „Sieht ganz so aus.“, sagt Sasuke. Doch das alles ist mir gerade ziemlich egal. Ich will einfach nur meine Tochter im Arm halten. „Mama nicht weinen!“, meint meine Tochter. „Mama weint aus Freude.“, erkläre ich. „Hab dich lieb, Mama!“, sagt sie daraufhin. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ai!“  
Als ich mich einigermaßen gefasst habe, mustere ich Ai genauer. „Du bist gewachsen.“, stelle ich fest. Ai lächelt daraufhin und zeigt mir stolz ihre Ninjaausrüstung. „In ein paar Monaten werde ich die Prüfung machen, dann bin ich Genin.“, berichtet sie mir stolz. „Schon? Bist du so gut in der SChule?“, hacke ich nach. Dabei war mir das eigentlich klar. „Ja, Iruka ist sehr stolz auf mich, sowie Papa, Naruto, Hinata und Ino. Bist du auch stolz auf mich?“, zum Schluss höre ich Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. „Selbstverständlich bin ich stolz auf dich. Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht bei dir bin.“, beantworte ich ihre Frage und spiele mit ihren langen Haaren. „Papa hat mir erklärt wieso du gehen musstest. Papa hat gesagt du bist bei deiner großen Liebe, das es dir gut tut bei ihm zu sein. Wenn ich Anbu bin komme ich dich ganz alleine besuchen. Versprochen Mama.“ Ich lächel und nehme sie an die Hand. „Dann stell ich ihn dir mal vor. Ai, das ist meine große Liebe - Sasuke Uchiha.“, sage ich. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Ai. Deine Mama hat schon ganz viel von dir erzählt.“, begrüßt Sasuke sie auch gleich. Ich blicke zu Sai, der mir zunickt. Wir kennen uns zu gut, selbst nach einem Jahr noch. „Danke.“, forme ich mit meinen Lippen. 

In diesen Minuten habe ich alles um mich herum vergessen, bin einfach nur ausnahmslos glücklich. Alle Menschen die ich liebe sind bei mir. Aber das wird nicht so bleiben, was mich traurig stimmt.


	32. Besuch

Kapitel 31 - Besuch

Eine Weile lausche ich noch Ai’s Erzählungen. Bevor Sasuke mich an die Gefahr erinnert. Doch was machen wir jetzt?  
Ich will meine Tochter noch nicht wieder gehen lassen. „Naruto hat uns zwei Wochen Urlaub erlaubt, an uns liegt es nicht.“, meldet sich Sai zu Wort, als er meinem Blick sieht. „Wir können sie nicht mitnehmen, die Gefahr ist zu groß für unser Dorf. Ich kann keinen Anbu in unser Dorf lassen.“, mischt mein Freund sich auch sofort ein. „Ex-Anbu wenn dann schon.“, berichtigt Sai ihn. Geschockt schaue ich ihn an. „Der Rat hat enzschieden mich vom Shinobileben fern zu halten. Meine einzige Chance dieses Leben wieder führen zu können, wäre wenn du dich stellst, aber das will ich nicht. Ich habe einen Trainerjob bei den Hyugas.“, erklärt mein bester Freund. „Sasuke, bitte! Kein Shinobi, keine Gefahr!“, versuche ich meine große Liebe zu überzeugen. Nach kurzem überlegen stimmt er zu, „In Ordnung, aber wehe dem ich sehe nach dem zwei Konoha-Ninjas ums Dorf schleichen, dann bist du dran!“, wendet sich der Uchiha an den Vater meiner Tochter. „Von mir erfährt keiner was, schließlich hab ich Sakura nicht umsonst zu dir gebracht.“, beschwert sich Sai. „Gut, dann werde ich wohl nicht mehr gebraucht. Von mir erfährt keiner was. Sai, in zwei Wochen an der Post in dem Dorf! Bis dann! Wünsch euch einen schönen Urlaub.“, mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich Shikamaru. 

Ich nehme Ai an die Hand und schaue Sasuke auffordernd an. „Können wir?“, frage ich zuckersüß. Sasuke gibt nur ein Murren von sich, führt uns aber zum Dorf.   
Ai und Sai staunen nicht schlecht als wir an der Dorfmauer ankommen. Kisame steht mal wieder am Tor. „Keine Chance, die beiden sind keine Nukenins!“, meint er. „Aber auch keine Shinobis. Sai ist auf ewig gesperrt und führt nun ein Leben als normaler Dorfbewohner und Ai ist noch auf der Akademie. Und Dorfbewohner sind erlaubt.“, kontert Sasuke. Kisame gibt keinen Mucks von sich. „Lass sie eintretet, auf ihre Verantwortung. Werden wir von Konoha angegriffen, fliegen die Beiden. Sasuke weiß schon was er tut.“, mischt sich ein anderer ein. „Auf deine Verantwortung! Denk an Hotaru und Shiori!“, warnt Kisame ihn nochmals. Endlich dürfen wir das Dorf betreten.   
„Führ die Beiden schon mal rum, ich organisiere ihnen einen Schlafplatz.“, wendet sich Sasuke an mich. „In Ordnung.“

Ich lass Sai ihre Sache in Shioris Hütte abstellen bevor ich ihnen das wichtigste zeige. „Das ist euer Badehaus?“, fragt sie mich. Wir stehen genau davor, es ist nicht so groß wie das von Konoha aber ausreichend. „Ja, es reicht aus. Bin schlechteres gewohnt.“, antworte ich meiner Tochter. „Wo ist Hotaru? Du hast gesagt sie wäre so alt wie ich.“, fragt Ai schließlich, was Sai und mich lachen lässt. „Noch auf den Feldern. Bis mittags muss sie ihrer Mutter helfen. Du wirst sie beim Essen kennen lernen. „, antworte ich. „Hat sie keine Schule?“, hackt meine Kleine weiter nach. „Es findet kein Unterricht wie in Konoha statt. Wenn Zeit ist wird unterrichtet. Training findet nachmittags statt. Erst spät am Nachmittag haben die Kinder Zeit zum spielen. Vielleicht können wir Shiori überzeugen, das Hotaru die nächsten Tage nicht arbeiten muss.“, erkläre ich. 

Am Mittagstisch haben Hotaru und Ai sich auch sofort angefreundet. Shiori bewundert meine Tochter, sieht sie mir doch sehr ähnlich. Ihre Haare sind ebenfalls rosa, ihre Gesichtszüge gleichen meinen, doch ihre Augen sind schwarz und ihre Haut fast so blass wie Sai’s. „Eure Tochter ist wunderschön.“, richtet sich Shiori sich an Sai und mich nachdem Ai mit Hotaru zum Training geht. „Danke.“, ist alles was ich daraufhin erwidere. „Ich muss zum Training, wir sehen uns später.“, verabschiedet sich Sasuke. Schnell bekomme ich noch einen Kuss aufgedrückt, bevor er die Hütte verlässt.  
„Geht schon, den Rest des Abwasches schaffe ich alleine. Ihr habt euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen.“, bestimmt Shiori und schiebt uns zur Tür hinaus. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und ziehe Sai mit mir auf eine der Wiesen. Hotarus Mutter hat Recht, ich hab so einiges in Konoha verpasst und dass will ich jetzt wissen. 

Wir setzten uns auf die Wiese, genießen die warme Frühjahrssonne. „Erzähl, wie genau ist es dir ergangen?“, wende ich mich an Sai. „Am Anfang war es schwierig, aber seit drei Monaten läuft es ganz gut.“, erzählt mein bester Freund ziemlich kurz angebunden. „Sai, ich weiß du redest nicht viel, aber heute musst du mal eine Ausnahme machen. Also nochmal wie genau erging es dir?“ Innerlich muss ich lächeln. Ich weiß genau wie schwer es für Sai ist einen ausführlichen Bericht zu geben, wenn dieser mündlich erfolgt.   
„Naja Tsunade und die Ältesten waren halt nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ich habe ihnen sofort gesagt, dass ich jede Strafe akzeptiere. Naruto hat versucht sie noch um zu stimmen, aber mehr als die Chance dich zurück zu holen, damit du dich der Verantwortung stellst kam dabei nicht rum. Das wollte ich nicht, also haben sie mir den Rang als Anbu aberkannt. Zunächst habe ich Gelegenheitsjobs gehabt, dann einen festen in einer Bar. Nachts war Ino bei Ai oder sie hat bei Hinata übernachtet. Irgendwie ging es halt und wenn nicht hab ich halt Ärger bekommen, wenn ich nicht zur Schicht erschienen bin. Vor drei Monaten hat Hinata mir den Job als Trainier im Hyuga-Viertel besorgt.“ Na das war doch schon besser. Insgeheim wusste ich es schon. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, das er es nicht leicht hatte. „Bist du glücklich?“, frage ich traurig. „Wenn du es bist bin ich es auch.“, ist seine Antwort. Dieser Satz erinnert mich an unsere Jugend, als gerade anfing meine Mauer zu brechen.   
„Ich bin glücklich. Doch euch beide vermisse ich wirklich sehr. Manchmal überlege ich ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich weiß das ich keine Entscheidung treffen kann die mich vollkommen glücklich macht. Dafür müsstest du, Ai und Sasuke bei mir sein und das ist einfach nicht möglich.“, sage ich. „Bereust du es?“, fragt mich Sai trocken. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Neine bereuen tue ich es nicht. „Du fühlst dich unvollkommen. Ein Teil deines Herzens ist immer noch in Konoha bei Ai und mir.“, stellt er fest. Ich nicke. „Willst du zurück?“, fragt Sai mich. Ein wenig Hoffnung schwingt in seiner Stimme. „Nein. Ich vermisse euch und manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte das alles rückgängig machen, damit ich sehen kann wie Ai aufwächst, doch dann müsste ich auf so viel verzichten. Mein Shinobileben, die Freiheit und meine Liebe. Ich glaube nicht das ich Sasuke wieder verlassen könnte.“, erkläre ich. „Wärest du glücklich wenn Ai bei dir bleibt? Du hast nun einen festen Wohnsitz und es gibt andere Kinder. Ich sehe keinen Nachteil für sie.“, fragt er mich. „Nein, das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen und auch nicht von ihr. Du hast mir alles gegeben wonach ich mich gesehnt habe, ich kann dir nicht noch unsere Tochter nehmen. Und Ai – sie hat Freunde in Konoha und ist fast mit der Akademie fertig. Es wäre nicht richtig sie aus ihrer vertrauten Umgebung zu reisen.“, antworte ich. Sai sagt nichts mehr darauf. Vielleicht denkt er nach, vielleicht weiß er auch einfach nicht was er dazu sagen soll.   
„Was ist sonst so in Konoha los? Haben Hinata und NAruto es endlich geschafft zu heiraten?“, frage ich ihnen. Ich will die gedrückte Stimmung vertreiben. Außerdem war Hinata eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. „Und noch mehr. Hinata ist hochschwanger. Naruto ist sehr besorgt um sie. Hinata dagegen genießt es. Ihr Vater hat ihr mehr freiheiten gegeben seit sie verheiratet ist.“, beantwortet Sai meine Frage. „Das klingt gut. Und Ino?“, hacke ich nach. „Sie ist immer noch so wie vor einem Jahr. Vielleicht etwas Verantwortungsbewusster. In letzter Zeit ist sie viel mit Kiba zusammen.“ 

Er erzählt noch ein paar Dinge, aber so wirklich was verändert hat sich in Konoha nicht. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, das Naruto vieles plant. Vielleicht kann ich ja eines Tages zurück zusammen mit Sasuke.


	33. Abschied

Kapitel 32 ~ Abschied

In meinen Träumereien merke ich nicht wie spät es geworden ist. „Ich denke wir sollten zurück gehen. Ich bin mit Ai hergekommen, damit du was von ihr hast“, reist mich Sai aus den wunderschönen Träumereien.  
„Du hast Recht. Soll ich dich zu unseren Trainingsgelände bringen?“, frage ich meinen besten Freund. „Ich finde selbst hin. Geh zu Ai und genieße die Zeit.“, meint Sai. Mit einem gehauchten „Danke.“ Mache ich mich auf den Weg.

Wie ich mir gedacht habe finde ich Ai mit Hotaru auf der Wiese. Die Beiden spielen mit den anderen Seilspringen. Mit einem Lächeln rufe ich sie zu mir. „Mama spielst du mit mir?“, fragt sie mich. „Sicher.“, lächel ich.  
Die Stunden mit Ai vergehen viel zu schnell. Ein Glück das ich noch ein paar Tage etwas von ihr habe.   
Shiori hat heute viel zu tun weshalb ich mich um das Abendessen kümmern muss. Aber Ai stört das gar nicht, denn Hotaru spielt mit ihr. Die Beiden haben sich gefunden. Ich freue mich für die Beiden, aber ich weiß wie schwer es für Beide sein wird, wenn sie sich trennen müssen.   
Ich erschrecke als sich zwei Warme Hände an meine Hüften legen. „So schreckhaft Schatz?“, haucht Sasuke mir ins Ohr. „Ich war in Gedanken. Du bist pünktlich, ich bin erstaunt.“, gebe ich zurück. „Ich will auch was von deiner Tochter, schließlich ist sie ein Teil von dir.“, antwortet er mir. Ich lächele. Seit wir hier sind sehe ich wie Sasuke sich in der Vaterrolle macht. Ich bewundere ihn. So kalt er auch früher gewirkt hat und es manchmal auch noch wirkt, wenn er sich um Hotaru kümmert merkt man wie sehr er für diese Rolle bestimmt ist. Ich weiß das er immer darauf aus war seinen Klan wieder auf zu bauen, aber da er zum Nukenin wurde ist das nicht mehr möglich.   
Selbst wenn wir hier bleiben, es wird nicht so sein wie es eigentlich geplant war.  
Aber was lässt sich schon planen?

Die Tage vergehen wie im Flug. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit Ai heitert mich ungemein auf. Doch nun soll in drei Tagen alles vorbei sein. Zurzeit noch unvorstellbar für mich. Es ist wunderbar so wie es die letzten Tage gelaufen ist. Aber ich weiß auch dass Ai in Konoha zuhause ist nicht bei mir. Sie will die Akademie abschließen und zusammen mit ihren Freunden aufwachsen. Da kann ich sie nicht einfach aus ihrem Umfeld reisen nur weil ich sie gerne bei mir hätte.  
„Denk nicht daran sondern genieße einfach die verbleibende Zeit.“, sagt Sai zu mir. Wieder einmal bemerke ich wie gut er mich doch kennt. „Du hast Recht.“, entgegne ich lächelnd.  
Ich umarme meinen besten Freund und gehe dann nach draußen. Ai wollte mit Hotaru und den anderen Kindern auf die Felder. 

Auf halben Weg höre ich plötzlich Geschrei, ruckartig drehe ich mich um und sehe Ninjas die uns angreifen. Hektisch schaue ich mich um, noch niemand ist bis hier oben gekommen. So schnell mich meine Beine tragen können laufe ich den Berg hoch zu den Feldern, als ich dort ankomme erblicke ich die Ninjas. Aufgeregt und besorgt halte ich nach Ai Ausschau. Doch ich kann sie nicht finden. Shiori kommt auf mich zugelaufen. „Ich hab sie vor gut einer Stunde runter geschickt sie sollten auf der Spielwiese sein.“, erklärt sie mir, während wir schon den Berg wieder hinunterlaufen.   
Überall wimmelt es von fremden Ninjas. „Ai!“, rufe ich verzweifelt. Doch bei dem Lärm ist die Chance gering das sie mich gehört hat. „Das hat keinen Sinn. Lauf einfach weiter, wahrscheinlich sind sie in die Hütte des Gemeinderates, dort sind sie geschützt.“, ruft Shori. Mit einem Nicke gebe ich zu verstehen das ich verstanden habe.  
Doch als wir an der Hütte ankommen sehe ich nichts als Chaos und Flammen. Angst breitet sich in mir aus. Panisch blicke ich umher. Doch Ai ist nirgends zu erblicken. 

Ein Kunai streift mich, welches mich erst bewusst macht dass ich mich mitten in der Gefahrenzone befinde und mich nicht einmal schütze. „Eine unaufmerksame Nukenin.“, lacht einer. Ich habe nicht vor ihm zu antworten. Ich nehme lieber mein Kunai und stürzte auf ihn. Mit wenigen Handgriffen habe ich ihn unschädlich gemacht. Shiori ist nirgends mehr zu sehen.   
„Mama!“, höre ich auf einmal rufen. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Ai, sie hat ein paar Kratzer aber scheint ansonsten unverletzt. Hinter ihr steht Sasuke. „Pass auf sie auf, ich muss Hotaru suchen.“, sagt er. Ich nicke und nehme Ai auf den Arm. Ich laufe los um wenigstens aus der gefährlichen Zone raus zu kommen. Wenige Minuten später stößt Sai zu uns. Er hat seine und Ais Sachen dabei. „Wir müssen, wenn wir hier erkannt werden sind wir ebenfalls Nukenins.“, richtet sich der Vater meiner Tochter an mich. Ich weiß was auf dem Spiel steht, dennoch weigert sich mein Herz das zu akzeptieren. „Passt auf euch auf. Ich melde mich sobald es wieder sicher ist.“, sage ich und schaue dann zu meiner Tochter. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder versprochen.“, sage ich zu ihr. „Bis dann Mama. Hab dich lieb!“, sagt sie noch. „Ich hab dich auch lieb.“, flüstere ich. Sai hat in der Zeit eine Zeichnung von einem Vogel gemacht, mit dem sie nun wegfliegen. 

Um nicht daran zu denken stürze ich mich in den Kampf. Es ist ein harter nicht aufhörender Kampf. Sasuke hat mich mit den Kinder und Verletzten zu einer abgelegen Hütte geschickt, ein paar der Medicnins, welche ich ausbilde, sind ebenfalls dabei und helfen mir die Verletzten zu versorgen.   
Erst am nächsten Tag endet dieser Kampf. Gerade behandele ich die letzten. Sasuke wartet schon auf mich.   
Es wird Zeit etwas zu schlafen. Müde von dem vorangehende Tag und die mehr als anstrengende Nacht bin ich auch sofort eingeschlafen.

Als ich am Nachmittag erwache gehen die Bewohner ihrer täglichen Arbeit nach. Ich sehe wie ein Gruppe Nukenins die Leichen der feindlichen Ninjas abtransportieren. Unsere eigenen Verluste sind hoffentlich nicht so groß. „Ich muss jetzt helfen. Sei bitte so nett und hilf Shiori.“, spricht mein Freund mich an. „Werde ich.“, sage ich.


	34. Mission

Kapitel 33 ~ Mission

Es ist eine ganze Weile her, das Sai und Ai hier zu Besuch waren. Ich habe mich über den Besuch gefreut, sehr sogar. Aber es hat mir auch gezeigt wie sehr ich die Beiden vermisse. Es muss endlich eine Möglichkeit geben wie ich beides haben kann. So wie es momentan läuft oder auch zuvor, das halte ich auf Dauer nicht aus. Vielleicht bin ich noch ein Jahr glücklich, aber was ist dann. Sasuke will Kinder das hat er mir gesagt, aber dafür bin ich nicht bereit, nicht solange ich von Ai getrennt bin.   
Ich gehe den Weg zu dem Dorf-Rat, ich will eine Mission. Darum habe ich gestern gebeten, sie wollten allerdings einen Tag Bedenkzeit, die hatten sie nun. 

„Wir sind einverstanden. Achte darauf, dass du unser Dorf nicht gefährdest. Hier ist der Vertrag. Wir wünschen dir viel Glück.“, verkündet der Vorsitzende. „Danke. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurück sein. Bitte haltet Sasuke solange im Dorf fest. Ich komme wieder.“, sage ich noch. Das das wenn überhaupt erst in ein paar Jahren sein wird verschweige ich.   
Da alle am Arbeiten sind packe ich meine Tasche. Noch heute werde ich abreisen. Da ich lange Abschiede hasse, mache ich mit meiner Tasche auf den Weg zu Sasuke. Er schaut mich verwirrt an. „Du willst wieder zurück?“, fragt er traurig. Ich bin letzter Zeit auf Abstand gegangen, deshalb vermutet er das. Wenn er nur wüsste. „Ich habe eine Mission.“, antworte ich. Verneinen kann ich seine Frage nicht, denn Konoha ist mein Ziel. „Ich weiß, dass selbst wir Nukenins nur selten eine Einzelmission bekommen. Sag mir die Wahrheit.“, verlangt er. „Ich habe um diese Mission gebeten und auch das ich sie alleine mache. Sasuke, ich komme wieder versprochen! Die Mission ist mir wichtig. Bitte versteh das! Ich muss das machen.“, antworte ich und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf, bevor ich das Dorf verlasse. 

Mein Weg führt mich nur selten an einem Dorf vorbei. In der Nacht raste ich mitten im Wald. Seit ich Konoha verlassen habe fühle ich mich gegenüber Sai schuldig. Ich bin glücklich mit Sasuke, aber ein Teil fehlt mir einfach und genau diesen will ich wieder haben. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang bin ich wieder unterwegs. Meine Beine schmerzen ein wenig, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Umso näher ich meiner alten Heimat bin, desto wohler fühle ich mich.   
Als ich davorstehe, sehe ich Shikamaru der das Westtor überwacht. Einfacher geht es nicht. Mit leisen Schritten schliche ich mich son nah wie möglich an das Tor, erst als niemand außer er in Sicht ist, gebe ich mich zu erkennen.   
„Schon nach zwei Monaten Sehnsucht?“, fragt er mich. „Auch. Ich bin im Auftrag meines Dorfes hier. Bringst du mich zu Naruto?“, erwidere ich. „Versteck dich, ich hole dich heut Abend ab, wenn Choji meine Wache übernimmt.“ Ich nicke und springe zurück in mein Versteck. 

Erst als die Dunkelheit über Konooha gesiegt hat, wage ich mich aus meinem Versteck, den Choji kommt auf Shikamaru zu. Er winkt mich rein. „Naruto ist im Hokageturm, du versteckst dich. Ich werde zu ihm gehen und bei ihm ein Fenster öffnen, dort kannst du rein.“, erklärt er mir. Ich nicke.  
Ich muss eine ganze Weile warten, wahrscheinlich ist Naruto noch nicht alleine im Büro. Ungeduldig starre ich auf das Fenster. Shikamaru öffnet es und winkt mich hinein. Endlich stehe ich vor meinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen. „Willkommen daheim.“, begrüßt Naruto mich. „Hallo Naruto. Mein zuhause ist jetzt im Dorf unter den Kirschbäumen, aber nur noch solange bis du das hier durchsetzt.“, erwidere ich. Ich ziehe die Schriftrolle aus meiner Tasche und reiche sie dem Blonden. Aufmerksam liest er den Vertrag. Es geht um ein Abkommen, das sie sich gegenseitig nicht angreifen. „Einverstanden, doch der Rat hat das was mit zu reden. Ich gebe mein bestes. Versprochen.“, sagt er. „In Ordnung. Ich hätte dann noch eine Bitte.“, beginne ich. „Nur zu.“, meint er lächelnd. „Nimm mich fest, lass mich meine Strafe absitzen, das ist mir egal nur bitte gib Sai seinen Anbu-Rang wieder. Er hat nichts getan. Ich kann nicht mit der Schuld leben, dass er seinen Rang wegen mir einbüßen musste. Ich kann weder bei ihm noch Sasuke vollkommen glücklich sein. Sperr mich ein dann muss ich mich nicht mehr entscheiden.“, rattere ich runter.   
Ich habe mir das ganze lange überlegt und ich weiß das ich Sasuke damit verletze genauso wie Sai, aber egal was ich mache es ist falsch und damit habe ich das Gefühl etwas richtig zu machen. „Ich gehe davon aus, das du dir das gut überlegt hast.“, sagt er. Ich nicke. „Dann werde ich dem nachkommen. Shikamaru nimm‘ sie fest. Nimm ihr jegliche Waffen ab und bring sie in eine Zelle. Ich werde den Rat einschalten.“, lautet Narutos Befehl. „Verstanden.“, erwidert Shikamaru und beginnt meine Waffen zu entfernen. „Sag keinem das ich hier bin, bis die Anhörung vorbei ist.“, bitte ich noch. „Versprochen.“, ist das letzte Wort was ich höre.   
Damit kein Verdacht aufkommt, packt mich Shikamaru etwas härter an. Wie gerissen Shikamaru doch ist, obwohl er den Vertrag nicht gelesen hat, weiß er worum es geht. 

Meine Nacht verbringe ich in einer kalten Zelle. Einige der anderen Gefangen sehen mich lüsternd an. Es sind überwiegend Männer die zu Nukenins werden, daher ist es selten dass sie Gesellschaft von einer Frau bekommen.   
Ich muss viele Kommentare über mich ergehen lassen, bis Naruto mich am Morgen besucht. „Deine Bitte habe ich erfüllt, Sai bekommt heute Nachmittag seinen Rang zurück und wird dann wieder in die Anbu-Einheit aufgenommen. Deine Anhörung findet heute Mittag statt, anwesend werden Tsunade, Shizune, Danzou und Jiraya sein. Ich hoffe du hast dir das wirklich gut überlegt, Weder Tsunade noch Danzou werden leicht zu überzeugen sein.“, verkündet der Hokage mir. „Das habe ich. Danke dir.“, erwidere ich. „Dann bis später. Shikamaru wird dich abholen. Brauchst du noch etwas?“, fragt er mich. „Nein, ich habe alles was ich brauche bei mir.“


	35. Anhörung

Kapitel 34 ~ Anhörung

Nach einem mäßigen Mittagessen werde ich abgeholt. Shikamaru führt mich in das Besprechungszimmer des Rates. Alle sind schon anwesend und mustern mich. Ich seufze und setze mich. Zuerst wird Naruto etwas sagen, bevor ich etwas sagen darf und danach sind sie mit Fragen dran. Das wird sicherlich ein langer Nachmittag. 

„Sakura Haruno, 26 Jahre, hat sich gestern Abend gestellt. Das Abkommen lautete das Sai wieder Shinobi wird, wenn sie sich stellt. Diese Bedingung ist somit erfüllt. Shikamaru überbringe Sai diese Nachricht.“, beginnt der Hokage. Heute kann ich nicht auf seinen Beistand hoffen, zu mindestens nicht zu viel. Es darf nicht auffallen sonst war alles umsonst. Shikamaru verlässt das Zimmer, was bedeutet dass es nun beginnt. Keiner darf diesen Raum verlassen, solange kein Notfall eintritt.   
„Beginnen wir. Sakura Haruno hat sich gegenüber unserem Dorf und dem Feuerreich schuldig gemacht, indem sie unerlaubt das Dorf verlassen hat um auf eigene Faust eine Mission zu erledigen, gestraft wurde sie indem ihr der Shinobi-Rang genommen wurde. Vor anderthalb Jahren ist sie verschwunden und deshalb zur Nukenin geworden. Geholfen hat ihr Sai, der Vater ihrer Tochter. Habe ich irgendwelche Beschuldigen vergessen? Oder möchtest du selbst etwas hinzufügen?“, zählt Naruto auf. Die anderen Schütteln den Kopf, was mich nicken lässt. „Ich möchte etwas richtig stellen.“, sage ich. Er nickt was mich weitersprechen lässt. „Ich habe damals das Dorf nicht verlassen um eine Mission zu erledigen. Ich habe Konoha verlassen, weil ich den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich brauchte Abstand.“, sage ich. Er nickt zur Kenntnis. „Notieren wir das so. Sonst irgendwelche Einwände?...Nein? Gut dann lasst uns fortfahren.“, setzt er wieder an. Ich muss mir einige Shinobiregeln anhören und Anmerkungen der anderen, bevor Naruto mich auffordert zu sprechen. 

„Ich Sakura Haruno, 26 Jahre, habe mich freiwillig gestellt, weil ich die Schuld gegenüber Sai nicht länger ertragen konnte. Ich bin niemanden gerne etwas schuldig. Zurzeit schulde ich vielen Menschen etwas, zu vielen. Aber um das alles wieder gut zu machen muss ich irgendwo anfangen, das tue ich hiermit. Ich gebe zu das ich falsch gehandelt habe, ich hätte das Dorf nicht verlassen dürfen. Ich kenne die Regel, wahrscheinlich sogar besser als die meisten in Konoha und deshalb bitte ich darum mich verteidigen zu dürfen.“, beginne ich. „Stattgegeben.“, sagen alle.  
Ich stehe auf und trete vor die blonde Frau. „Tsunade, Gondaime, Sensai ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich habe dich enttäuscht, indem ich Konoha verlassen habe. Du hast mich stark gemacht, mir gezeigt wie ich in Kampfsituationen zu handeln habe und mir die Fähigkeiten einer Medicnin beigebracht. Ich danke dir dafür. Weil ich dich enttäuscht habe, hast du mich so streng behandelt. Eigentlich wolltest du damit nur mein bestes, das weiß ich nun. Du hast mir meinen Rang entzogen, weil du wolltest dass ich mich hier verliebe, das ich Sai’s Liebe akzeptiere und Sasuke Uchiha vergessen. Du hast gehofft dass ich mich ändern würde, wieder deine Schülerin werde, die du gekannt hast. Daraus ist leider nichts geworden. Denn als du mir den Rang entzogen hast, hast du mir damit meinen größten Traum genommen, meine einzige Sicherheit. Vielleicht wolltest du dass sogar, damit mich Sai auffängt. Es hat sogar geklappt aber nicht lange. Itachi Uchiha ist dazwischen gekommen, du warst dagegen das ich mit ihm rede. Jedoch hast du mir fünf Minuten gegeben. Dein Fehler oder hast du gehofft das Itachi mir mitteilt das er seinen Bruder umgebracht hat? Das war nicht so. Ich habe mich in dieser Nacht mit Sasuke getroffen hier in Konoha, im Uchiha-Viertel. Er hat mir seine Liebe gestanden, doch ich habe nein gesagt. Nicht weil ich an diesem Abend herausgefunden habe, dass ich schwanger bin, nicht weil ich Sai es schuldig war, das er seine Tochter sieht. Nein, ich habe es getan weil ich Angst hatte das er mich nicht so behandelt wie Sai. Dass er mich nur benutz. Dass ich so wie ich bin, nicht gut genug für ihn bin. Sai hat es immer geschafft mich aufzuheitern, mich aufzufangen, mich zu lieben, mir das zu geben, was ich brauche, sogar noch heute. Wäre er damals gegangen wäre alles beim alten geblieben, doch dann hat er gesagt, dass er ohne mich nicht leben will, das waren die Worte die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Ich hatte Angst schuld an seinem Tod zu sein. Ich kann nicht damit leben, dass sich jemand wegen mir umbringt. Vor allem keine Person die ich liebe. Ich bin daran kaputt gegangen und der einzige der es gemerkt hat was Sai!“, ende ich.   
Ich setze mich wieder und warte auf eine Reaktion, doch es kommt keine. „Tsunade sag ihr wo du Itachi Uchiha hast begraben lassen!“, verlangt nun Naruto. Damit habe ich nun nicht gerechnet. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass er wie jeder Nukenin außerhalb von Konoha begraben wurde. „Auf dem Uchiha Friedhof, bei seiner Familie, so wie es die Uchiha Tradition verlangt.“, sagt sie. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Zwar weiß ich die Wahrheit, aber ich hätte nicht erwartet dass sie das bei dem Rat durchbekommt.

„Anscheinend hat keiner mehr dazu etwas zu sagen. Möchtest du fortfahren?“, wendet sich Naruto wieder zu mir. Ich nicke. „Als Sai angefangen hat auf ewig lange Missionen zu gehen habe ich mich allein gefühlt. Hätte ich gewusst was für ein Opfer er für mich bringt, wäre ich nicht so abweisend gegenüber ihm gewesen. Es hat viel Überwindung gekostet zu gehen obwohl meine Familie doch hier ist. Ich bin trotzdem gegangen, weil ich die Sehnsucht nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich kam nicht damit klar, eingesperrt in Konoha zu sein. Ich wollte kämpfen! Was ist daran falsch? Meiner Meinung nach nichts. Außerdem sind Sai und ich nicht alleine schuld. Danzou hat ihm geholfen Sasuke zu finden! Ich bin glücklich mit Sasuke, ich lebe fast wie hier, aber dennoch fehlt etwas, nämlich meine Familie und Freunde.“, setzte ich fort. Danzou schaut mich böse an, das war mir klar. Doch anders habe ich keine Chance. Hat er eine Mitschuld, darf er nicht über mich abstimmen. Und er wäre auf jeden Fall gegen mich, das weiß ich von Sai.   
„Danzou dies ist eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung. Beihilfe beim Planen einer Flucht würde ich sagen. Du hast deine Macht als Leiter der Anbu-Einheiten missbraucht. Über deine Strafe reden wir später. Deine Stimme für dieses Urteil ist dir allerdings entzogen.“, äußert sich Naruto. „Des gleichen könnte ich dich beschuldigen.“, kontert der alte Mann. „Hast du Beweise dafür?“, hackt Naruto nach. „Sie hat ihr Stirnband, woher sollte sie es sonst haben?“, versucht er es. „Das hätte jeder im Büro mitgehen lassen. Dazu sind viele in der Lage. Du selbst zum Beispiel. Irgendwelche handfesten Beweise oder Zeugen?“, wiederholt der Hokage seine Frage. Danzou verneint. „ Dann wäre das geklärt. Möchte noch jemand eine Anschuldigen an eine Person des Raumes wenden?“, hackt er nach, doch keiner sagt etwas. 

„Warst du fertig?“, fragt er mich. „Nein, ich habe noch etwas zu sagen.“, erwidere ich. „Dann bitte. Ich habe anderthalb Jahre ohne meine Tochter gelebt. Kennt ihr den Schmerz einer Mutter? Wenn ich hier bin vermisse ich Sasuke, bin ich bei ihm vermisse ich Ai. Ich will Ai nicht als Nukenin großziehen. Genauso wenige wie ich meinen Sohn nicht so ein Leben geben will!“, erkläre ich. Alle schauen mich an, mustern mich, doch können nichts finden. Wie denn auch, ich habe meinen kleinen Bauch selbst vor Sasuke verstecken können. Ich lege meine rote Weste ab, trage nun nicht mehr als meinen Rock und ein Bauchfreies Top. „Könnt ihr es verantworten das Sasuke nie von seinem Sohn erfährt? Könnt ihr es verantworten, dass Ai ihre Mutter nie wieder sieht. Könnt ihr mit dieser Entscheidung leben, dass ihr zwei Familien kaputtgemacht habt? Ich sage euch noch eins, als Itachi starb hat er seine schwangere Freundin zurück gelassen. Er hat nichts davon gewusst. Das kleine Mädchen ist nur ein paar Monate älter als Ai und kämpft mit den anderen Bewohner ums überleben. Sie kennt ihren Vater nur aus Erzählungen. Ihre Mutter kommt aus einem Nachbarsdorf, für immer von dort verdammt weil sie sich in einen Nukenin verliebt hat. Keinem bleibt dort eine Wahl, kämpfe oder stirb! Das alles dort sind friedliebende Nukenins die einen Fehler gemacht haben, der ihnen nicht verziehen wird. Manche sind selbst schuld, das geben ich zu, aber dennoch haben sie ein Recht glücklich zu sein!“, ende ich. Naruto hat mir meine Weste gereicht und mich wieder auf den Stuhl gedrückt. Er reicht mir ein Glas Wasser.   
Ich höre Geflüster, doch ich kann nichts verstehen. 

„Hat noch jemand Fragen?“, fragt er nach einer Weile. „Wieso hast du es ihm nicht gesagt und hast dich gestellt? Du hattest doch Ruhe vor uns?“, fragt Shizune. „Hättest du dem Vater deines Kindes sagen können das du schwanger bist, dich aber deiner Schuld stellst und nicht weißt ob du ihn je wieder siehst. Dass er nie sein Kind zu sehen bekommt?“, stelle ich die Gegenfrage. „Nein, vermutlich nicht.“, gibt sie zu. „Ganz sicher nicht. Hätte sie es getan, wäre Sasuke entweder mitgekommen oder hätte sie aufgehalten. Dann wäre sie schon wieder eingesperrt. Sie will dass wir über ihr zukünftiges Leben entscheiden, aus dem Grund, weil sie ihrer Meinung nach nie die richtige Entscheidung trifft. Sehe ich das richtig, Sakura?“, meldet sich Jiraya zu Wort. Ich nicke. „Können wir abstimmen, oder will jemand noch etwas sagen?“, fragt Naruto. Er lächelt mich unbemerkt an. „Ich bin gegen eine Verurteilung.“, beginnt Shizune. „Da schließe ich mich an.“, meint Jiraya. Narutos Antwort kenne ich schon, er würde niemals gegen mich stimmen. Alles hängt an Tsunade, die seit sie von Naruto aufgefordert wurde zu sprechen kein Wort mehr gesagt hat. 

Ich sehe wie ihr die Tränen kommen. „Es tut mir Leid Sakura.“, sagt sie. Panik steigt in mir auf. Sie wird doch nicht wirklich gegen mich stimmen. Naruto nimmt meine Hand, wahrscheinlich um mir Mut zu machen. „Ich stimme…“


	36. Urteil

Kapitel 35 ~ Urteil

Ich sehe wie ihr die Tränen kommen. „Es tut mir Leid Sakura.“, sagt sie. Panik steigt in mir auf. Sie wird doch nicht wirklich gegen mich stimmen. Naruto nimmt meine Hand, wahrscheinlich um mir Mut zu machen. „Ich stimme…“

„… für dich.“, beendet sie ihren Satz. Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit. „Somit darf ich verkünden, dass alle Strafen die gegenüber Sakura verhängt wurden sind außer Kraft gesetzt sind. Ich gratuliere die zur Wiederaufnahme bei den Chunins. Ich werde dir einen neuen Pass besorgen.“, lächelt Naruto.   
Ich nicke und richte mich an die anderen. „Ihr habt mir eines noch nicht gesagt.“, beginne ich. Die drei schauen mich entsetzt an. „Ich gehöre nun wieder zu Konoha-Gakure und bin an dessen Regeln gebunden. Könnt ihr es verantworten, dass Sasuke nie von seiner Vaterschaft erfährt. Dass er auf ewig in diesem Dorf gefangen ist, weil er seine Pflicht als Ersatzpapa für Itachis Tochter spielt. Wird er sich damit zufrieden geben. Werdet ihr mich hier weiterhin einsperren?“, frage ich. Alle verneinen. „Ich denke, wir haben alle Fehler gemacht. Nehmen wir Sasuke wieder auf und dessen Familie, dann haben wir etwas Gutes getan und Sakura gegenüber unsere Schuld beglichen.“, schlägt Jiraya vor. „Sind alle einverstanden?“, fragt Naruto doch Danzou verneint. „Wie wäre es mit einem Deal. Deine Strafe entfällt wenn du jetzt deine Zustimmung gibst.“, schlägt mein ehemaliger Teampartner vor. „Ich trete aus dem Rat aus und vergesse alles was ich gesehen und gehört habe, wenn ihr mir meine Strafe erlasst.“, schlägt Danzou vor. „Einverstanden.“, kommt es synchron von allen. „Vielen Dank, damit wäre die Anhörung beendet. Shizune bereite alle Papiere vor und schick mir Sai in mein Büro. Tsunade wieso kümmerst du dich nicht darum, das Sakura frische Kleidung und etwas zu Essen bekommt.“, lächelt der Blonde. „Liebend gerne. Jiraya kann sich ja währenddessen um die Vorbereitung der öffentlichen Bekanntmachung setzen.“  
Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder zuhause. So wie ich die Leute immer gekannt habe. 

Als ich frisch geduscht in einem enganliegenden Shirt und einem Faltenrock in Narutos Büro stehe, kann ich es kaum erwarten Sai wieder zu sehen. Ich bin zwar erschöpft, aber die Vorfreude auf alle meine Freunde ist einfach zu groß.   
Tsunade verdeckt mich sowie Jiraya, schließlich wollen wir Sai überraschen.   
Wie ich es von ihm kenne tritt er emotionslos ins Büro. „Du wolltest mich sehen.“, sagt er. „Ja, hier ist dein Anbu-Ausweis, deine Maske und das Ninja-Stirnband. Du bist ab sofort wieder dabei.“, lächelt Naruto. Sai ist vollkommen überrumpelt. „Ich dachte, es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, außer sie würde sich stellen.“, sagt er. „Gibt es auch nicht.“, antwortet Naruto emotionslos. Er ist wirklich gut geworden. „Sie hat sich gestellt?“, fragt er. „Ja hat sie, schon gestern Abend. Damit hebt sich deine Strafe auf.“, sagt der Blonde. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich nehme jegliche Strafe von ihr auf mich!“, erwidert Sai hastig. Naruto nickt mir zu.  
„Das ist nicht nötig, ich habe keine Strafe bekommen.“, sage ich. Hastig dreht er sich in meine Richtung und mustert mich ungläubig als wäre ich ein Geist. „Schau nicht so, hätte ich mich gestellt wenn ich keinen Plan gehabt hätte?“, grinse ich. Sai nimmt mich in den Arm. „Und was heißt das jetzt genau?“, hackt er nach. „Das ich wieder Bürgerin von Konoha bin.“, antworte ich. „Und Sasuke?“, fragt er.   
„Den werdet ihr in ein paar Tagen abholen. Er ist offiziell wieder ein Genin von Konoha. Aber vor eurer Reise ruht Sakura sich aus, wir wollen ja nicht dass sie sich in diesem Zustand überanstrengt.“, Naruto zwinkert mir zu. Sai hat es vor lauter Aufregung noch nicht bemerkt. „Du bist schwanger.“, stellt er jetzt fest. „Richtig. Und jetzt bring mich zu Ai.“, sage ich. „Nicht so schnell. Shikamaru sende Ninjas aus die allen mitteilen das Sakura wieder zu uns gehört. Sowie Sasuke Uchiha. Mehr brauchen sie nicht wissen. Die Ankündigung findet in einer Stunde statt. In zehn Minuten dürft ihr gehen.“, teilt er uns mit. Shikamaru ist sofort verschwunden. „Du bist verrückt, kommst hierher obwohl du schwanger bist. Wieso hat Sasuke das zugelassen?“, fragt mich mein bester Freund. „Weil er nichts davon weiß, deshalb. Ich konnte es im nicht sagen, falls das hier nicht funktioniert hätte.“, erkläre ich. „Und was wäre, wenn das hier schief gelaufen wäre?“, hackt er weiter nach. „Dann würde er nicht davon erfahren. Sai ich war mir sicher das es funktioniert. Ich bin müde und möchte einfach nur unsere Tochter sehen. Mir reicht wenn ich das Gespräch mit Sasuke führen muss.“, erwidere ich. 

Erst als Tsunade mir meine Tasche und die Waffen reicht, bemerke ich dass die zehn Minuten rum sind. „Na los, ihr seid jetzt frei zu gehen.“, lächelt meine ehemalige Sensai. „Danke.“, sage ich noch. „Ich sehe euch später zum Abendessen!“, ruft Naruto uns noch hinterher.  
Antworten tut keiner von uns Beiden. Schnellen Schrittes zieht Sai mich in die Richtung von Ino‘s Wohnung. Ich bin froh unbemerkt durch Konoha gehen zu können. Noch weiß die Bevölkerung nicht Bescheid, die Blicke die sie mir zu werfen würden, könnte ich jetzt nicht ertragen. 

Noch bevor wir Inos Haustür erreichen wird diese aufgerissen und hinaus stürmt Ai direkt in meine Arme.   
„Mama!“, ruft sie dabei. Ich kann nichts weiter tun als sie fest an mich zu drücken. „Mama bleibst du jetzt hier?“, fragt sie nach einer Weile. „Wenn ich Sasuke geholt habe, dann bleibe ich.“, versuche ich zu erklären. „Ist er nicht hier?“, fragt sie. „Nein noch nicht. Ich musste erst etwas klären. In ein paar Tage reise ich zurück, hole ihn und dann werde ich hier bei dir bleiben. Versprochen!“, sage ich. Sie lächelt und zieht mich zu Ino, auch sie fällt mir in die Arme. „Schön dich wieder zu haben. Ich freue mich das du endlich wieder hier wohn willst. Ich hab dich vermisst.“, sagt sie zu mir. „Glaub ich dir, ich dich auch.“, erwidere ich. Mit einem Lächeln werde ich hinein gebeten. Ich genieße meinen Lieblingstee, während sie mich ausfragt und mich dann auf den neusten Stand bringt.   
Erst eine Stunde später machen wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zu Hinata, sie begegnet uns schon vor der Tür auf dem Arm ihre circa zwei Monate alte Tochter. Naruto kommt auch schon auf uns zu. „Willkommen daheim.“, begrüßt Hinata mich. „Danke.“  
Sofort beschaue ich mir ihre kleine Tochter, sie erinnert mich an Ai. Bald werde ich selbst wieder ein Baby im Arm halten. Ich lächele und folge ihnen ins Haus. Ai fühlt sich wie zuhause, kein Wunder, soweit Sai mir das erzählt hat, hat sie hier viel Zeit verbracht. Wie in alten Zeiten reden wir, lachen wir und scherzen wir.   
Naruto hat mir gesagt das ich morgen mit Sai und Inos Team aufbreche um Sasuke und seine Familie zu holen, wenn Shiori das möchte. Erst als Ai auf meinem Schoss eingeschlafen ist beschließen wir das es Zeit wird. Als ich Ai jedoch tragen will, mischt Sai sich ein. „Nichts da. Das kannst du nach deiner Schwangerschaft machen.“, sagt er. Überbesorgt wie immer. „Vor drei Tagen habe ich noch Erntekisten getragen…“, setze ich an. „Da wusste aber auch keiner von deiner Schwangerschaft. Medicnin und kannst noch nicht mal die einfachsten Regeln beachten.“, sagt nun Naruto. „Ab ins Bett mit euch. Ich warte euch um halb 9 in meinem Büro.“, hängt er noch dran.


	37. Beichte

Kapitel 36 ~ Beichte

Der nächste Morgen beginnt für mich später als sonst. Es ist ungewohnt in völliger Sicherheit zu schlafen. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl keine Angst zu haben. Sai ist ebenfalls schon auf und macht Ai fertig. Ich gehe hinunter in die Küche um zu helfen, doch es gibt nichts für mich zu tun. Noch so ein ungewohntes Gefühl.   
„Guten Morgen Mama. Bringst du mich mit Papa zur Akademie?“, begrüßt sie mich. „Gerne.“, lächle ich. 

Nachdem wir Ai mehrmals versichert haben dass wir in ein paar Tagen zurück sein werden, legen wir unsere Ninjakleidung an. Naruto wartet schon, genau wie Ino’s Team. Tsunade reicht mir noch meine gewaschene Weste um meinen Bauch zu verstecken. „Sonst bist du ein leichtes Ziel.“, flüstert sie. Ich nicke. „Ihr habt eine Woche Zeit. Bei Schwierigkeiten schickt eine Nachricht.“, befiehlt uns Naruto. Ich sehe wie gerne er mitkommen würde, doch das darf er nicht. Ich nehme den unterschriebenen Vertrag an und Sasukes Ausweis, sowie die vorübergehenden Ausweise für Shiori und Hotaru.   
Der Weg ist lang, weshalb wir in einem Gästehaus übernachten. Es ist schön nicht mehr draußen schlafen zu müssen.   
Am späten Nachmittag erreichen wir das Dorf. „Sai und ich werden reingehen. Ihr wartet hier, vereinbart waren nur wir zwei.“, richte ich mich an die anderen. „Verstanden.“

Wir gehen langsam auf das Tor zu um ihnen Zeit zu geben uns zu erkennen. Als ich durch das Tor gehe, begrüßt mich Kisame. „Du hast ihm ganz schön Sorgen bereitet. Wird Zeit das du wiederkommst.“, sind seine Worte. „Sehe ich genauso. Ruf den Rat zusammen ich hab was für ihn. Wo finde ich ihn?“, frage ich. „Wahrscheinlich in Shioris Hütte.“, mehr brauche ich nicht. „Hier bring das zum Rat, ich hab ein langes Gespräch vor mir.“, wende ich mich an Sai. „Na los geh schon. Ich schaffe das schon.“, befiehlt er mir. 

Ich laufe zu der Hütte, falle ihm direkt in die Arme. „Dir geht es gut!“, höre ich ihn flüstern. „Ja, uns geht es gut.“, erwidere ich. „Uns?“, fragt Sasuke und sieht mich verwirrt an. „Was glaubst du wohl? Bist doch sonst so aufmerksam, hat mich schwer gewundert, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast.“, grinse ich. Im nächsten Moment hat er meine Weste geöffnet und seine Hand auf meinen Bauch gelegt. „Wie kam man nur so unvernünftig sein und schwanger auf eine Mission gehen.“, entgegnet er mir. „Falsch das ist schon meine zweite Mission. Ich bin hier im Auftrag von Konoha als Chunin.“, erwidere ich. Ich sehe seine Frage. „Lange Geschichte.“, erwidere ich. „Davon gehe ich aus. Ich höre!“, gibt er zurück. Sein Ton gefällt mir nicht sonderlich. Aber was sollte ich auch erwarten. „Ich habe mich Konoha gestellt, ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Sai darunter leidet und jetzt wo ich schwanger bin vermisse ich die Sicherheit und meine Tochter. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Ich hatte einen Plan.“, versuche ich ihm das wichtiges zuerst zu sagen. „Einen Plan?! Sakura du bist schwanger, du hättest mit mir darüber vorher reden müssen.“, sagt mein große Liebe in einem äußerst wütenden Ton. „Bitte hör mir zu! Naruto wusste Bescheid, er hat mir versichert dass wir das hinkriegen!“, damit kriege ich seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Ich habe mit Naruto zusammen den Plan ausgearbeitet. Dass ich mich stelle und dann die anderen beschuldige, dass sie mit dazu beigetragen haben. Das ich schwanger bin, hat nur noch mehr dazu geholfen dass es klappen würde. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, dass du weißt dass ich mich schwanger stelle und dann läuft doch alles schief. Du hättest dein Kind nie gesehen und sich dessen bewusst zu sein, ist schlimmer, als wenn du es nicht erfahren hättest.“ Ich weiß, dass meine Worte hart sind, aber ich kann ihn nicht anlügen. Er seufzt und lässt sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Erzähl mir alles von vorne.“, richtet er sich an mich. Also beginne ich…

Ich ende erst eine Stunde später. Erleichert Sasuke alles erzählt zu haben schaue ich ihn an. „Es war dumm von dir, dich in Gefahr zu bringen. Nein nicht nur dich sondern auch unserer Baby. Selbst wenn in Konoha schon alles geklärt war, auf dem Weg dahin hätte so viel passieren können. Dann hätte ich wirklich nie von unserem Kind erfahren! Ich bin sauer, dass du noch immer so unvernünftig bist!“, schreit er mich an und ich kann nicht mehr als ihn entsetzt anschauen. „Aber trotz allem was du getan hast, kann ich nicht anders: Ich vergebe dir.“, fährt er in einem weitaus sanfteren Ton fort. Als ich seine Worte bewusst wahrnehme falle ich ihm in die Arme und hauche ein: „Danke.“  
„Und was wird jetzt geschehen, du bist Konoha-Bürgerin und musst zurück ins Dorf. Aber ich bin Nuke…“, beginnt mein Schatz. Ich hole seinen Ausweis und das Ninja-Stirnband aus meiner Tasche. „Du bist wieder aufgenommen, weil sie nicht verantworten können, dass ich nie mein Glück finde, weil ich mich für meine Tochter und die Sicherheit unseres Sohnes entschieden habe.“, erkläre ich. Schließlich habe ich den Teil erst mal weg gelassen. „Aber ich habe Verantwortung hier, Shori und Hotaru…“, setzt er an. „Auch das ist geregelt, sie können mitkommen. Konoha begrüßt sie. Die zwei waren nie Nukenins, sie können entscheiden wo sie leben.“, sage ich.   
Ich glaube dass ich ihn nun zu sehr überrumpelt habe. „Hätte ich es sein lassen sollen? Sasuke bitte sieh mich an! Hätte ich so weiterleben sollen wie bisher? Manchmal glücklich, wenn ich nicht an Ai denke? Ein Teil hat mir immer gefehlt und du hast selbst gesagt dir ist nur wichtig, dass ich glücklich bin. Ich bin glücklich, jetzt wo ich alles …“, frage ich ihn. „Du sollst glücklich sein. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du unglücklich bist. Ich liebe dich! Du hast zwar gerade meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt, aber ich glaube du hast das richtige getan, auf deine leichtsinnige Art und Weise.“, lächelt Sasuke. „Danke!“ Mir stehen die Tränen in den Augen, aus Angst, er würde nicht mitkommen und dann aus Freude. „Du kommst mit?“, hacke ich dennoch nach. „Ich kann doch meine unvernünftige schwangere Freundin nicht alleine lassen.“, meint er. Das war gemein, aber das habe ich verdient. 

Nachdem wir uns eine Weile nur im Arm gehalten habe, schlägt er vor das wir Hotaru und Shiori suchen gehen, doch das erledigt sich von selbst, als sie in dem Moment zur Tür hinein kommen. „Weshalb wolltet ihr uns suchen?“, fragt Shori auch sofort. „Wir haben Neuigkeiten für euch.“, übernimmt Sasuke das Wort. „Sakura war in Konoha und hat es geschafft dass wir Beide wieder dort aufgenommen werden. Ich habe gegenüber Itachi aber ein Versprechen gegeben, dass ich auf dich auf zu passen und selbst habe ich mir geschworen, für Hotaru ein Vater zu sein. Deshalb bitte ich euch mit zu kommen. Ihr seid in Konoha willkommen.“, erklärt er.   
„Wir… kommen mit euch!“, kommt es von Shiori. „Wirklich Mama? Ich werde Ai wiedersehen? Und zu einer richtigen Akademie gehen?“, fragt das kleine Mädchen. „Ja Hotaru.“ Shori weint vor lauter Freude. Ich kann es ihr nach empfinden. 

„Sai hat hoffentlich den Rat gefunden und den Vertrag abgegeben sodass die anderen die Nacht nicht im Freien verbringen müssen.“, sage ich zu mir selbst. „Andere?“, hackt Sasuke nach. „Inos Team hat uns begleitet, wir haben jetzt ein Abkommen.“, erkläre ich. Zufrieden und ich glaub auch ein wenig stolz lächelt er.   
„Wir sollten nachsehen.“, melde ich mich wieder zu Wort. „Ja.“, ist alles was er dazu sagt.


	38. Der Tag an dem Sasuke ins Dorf unter den Kirschbäumen kam

Kapitel 37 ~ Der Tag an dem Sasuke ins Dorf unter den Kirschbäumen kam

 

Flashback: 

Ich betrete das Dorf, welches mir vor wenigen Momenten den Eintritt gewehrte. Kisame, der Teamkollege meines nun verstorben Bruders begleitet mich zu Itachis Freundin, der ich mitteilen muss, dass er verstorben ist. Ich habe ihm das Versprechen geben müssen, dass ich mich um sie kümmere und das werde ich.   
Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Weg zu der Hütte gedauert hat, mir kam er viel zu kurz vor. Es war ein schwieriger Gang, wahrscheinlich kam er mir deshalb zu kurz vor. Kisame klopfte an die Tür und eine junge Frau, kaum älter als ich erschien in der Tür. „Shiori, das ist Sasuke Uchiha, der jüngere Bruder von Itachi.“, stellte er mich vor. „Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Itachi hat mir so viel von dir erzählt. Komm doch rein, ich mache uns Tee.“, begrüßte sie mich freundlich. Kisame nickte mir zu, also schluckte ich und betrat die Hütte. Kisame jedoch blieb draußen.  
Mit einem ‚Ich habe zu tun‘ verschwand er. 

„Hat Itachi dich endlich gefunden?“, fragte sie mich. „Ja.“, antwortete ich. Sie hielt inne in ihrer Bewegung und schaute mich an. „Ist etwas vorgefallen?“, fragte Shiori. „Vieles. Am besten setzt du dich und ich beginne von vorne.“, schlug ich vor. Sie nickte. „Itachi hat mich gefunden, es wäre besser gewesen wenn nicht. Er wollte reden, doch ich war so zornig auf ihn, dass ich ihm nicht zuhörte. Wir haben gekämpft und ich habe gewonnen. Als ich blutverschmiert auf dem Boden liegen sah tippte er mich an die Stirn und hat gesagt, dass ich endlich stark genug wäre um alleine zu überleben. Ich sah seine Tränen und wusste dass ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht habe. Erzählte mir die Wahrheit über den Mord an unseren Eltern, den er begangen hatte und weshalb er mich überleben ließ und lieber zu einem Nukenin wurde.“, ich unterbrach weil ihr die Tränen kamen, aber was sollte ich tun, sie musste die Wahrheit erfahren. „Er wusste, dass ich kalt geworden war. Deshalb stellte er mir eine Frage: Hast du jemanden den du liebst, den du einfach nicht vergessen kannst? Ich habe genickt und antworte ihm, dass ich auch in dieser Angelegenheit einen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich sie gehen ließ. Mir war bewusst das ich es war der damals nicht bereit war und nicht wie ich mir eingeredet habe, das es an ihr lag. Er äußerte mir einen Wunsch im Gegenzug wollte er mit Sakura reden, die Frau die ich über alles Liebe. Ich war es ihm schuldig also stimmte ich zu und brachte ihn nach Konoha. Anbus übernahmen ihn während ich mich vor dem Dorf versteckte, doch zuvor musste ich ihm ein Versprechen geben. Ich solle mich um dich kümmern, die Frau die er über alles liebt. Mir war bewusst, dass ich meinen Bruder nie wiedersehen würde deshalb stimmte ich zu. Ich war es ihm schuldig.  
Ich versteckte mich vor dem Dorf und wartete auf eine Nachricht.  
Ich weiß nicht was er zu Sakura oder irgendjemand anderen gesagt hat, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass er mir nichthelfen konnte und ich akzeptiere das, ich sehe es als meine Strafe an. Ich habe zu vielen Menschen weh getan die mich geliebt habe und genau das muss ich jetzt wieder gut machen.   
Mein Gefühl sagte mir das Sakura nicht kam also bin ich ins Dorf und fand sie weihend an der Bank, an dem ich sie Jahre zuvor nieder schlug um das Dorf verlassen zu können. Ihr Entschluss stand fest, sie würd ein Konoha bleiben, dass sah ich. Dennoch kam sie zu mir, zwar nicht an den vereinbarten Ort aber sie kam. Wir trafen uns in meinem alten Viertel. Sie bat mich um die eine Nacht. Ich wollte ihr diesen Wunsch abschlagen, doch als sie mir sagte, dass sie vor wenigen Stunden noch mitgekommen wäre wurde ich weich und stimmte zu. Sie erzählte dass sie ein Kind von Sai erwartet und deshalb nicht mit könnte. Mir wurde klar, dass es das letzte Mal ist, dass ich sie sehe. Ich werde sie immer lieben.  
Am Morgen machte ich mich sofort hierher auf. Das Ganze ist jetzt drei Tage her. Shiori, ich möchte mein Versprechen gegenüber Itachi halten. Also bitte gewähre mir hier zu bleiben und für dich zu sorgen.“, flehe ich zum Schluss. „Ich weiß, dass er nur wegen mir gestorben ist. Ich bin ein Mörder und verdiene es nicht meine Taten wieder gut zu machen. Aber ich bitte dich, gebe mir eine Chance, zu liebe Itachis.“

Ich weinte ehrliche Tränen. Tränen des Kummers, des Schmerzes und er Verzweiflung. Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang mich sie an zu sehen. „Ich vergebe dir, so wie Itachi dir vergeben hat. Du bist kein Mörder!“, sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch so richtig gelang ihr es nicht. „Dein Bruder war sehr krank, er wusste dass er nicht mehr lange hat, deshalb machte er sich alleine auf die Suche nach dir. Sasuke, dein Bruder hat viel von dir erzählt und ich kann es nicht verantworten, jetzt wo du da bist, dich gehen zu lassen. Itachi hat dich um etwas gebeten und das erlaube ich dir zu erfüllen. Du kannst zu jeder Zeit gehen, wenn du das möchtest. Du bist jederzeit willkommen.“, setzte sie fort. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sie mir eine Chance gab, dass jetzt vielleicht alles wieder gut wird.   
Doch dann sagte sie noch etwas: „Eines solltest du aber noch wissen, bevor du dich wirklich deiner Aufgabe stellst. Itachi verließ das Dorf schon vor Monaten…“ Mehr brauchte sie mir nicht sagen. Ich sah auf ihren leicht gerundeten Bauch. Sie war schwanger, das war eindeutig. „… Itachi wusste nicht, dass er Vater wird.“, beendete ich ihren Satz. Sie nickte.   
Es setzte mir noch mehr zu, dass ich daran schuld war, dass mein Bruder nie sein eigenes Kind kennenlernen kann. Doch auch in dieser Situation nahm Shiori mir die Schuld. „Es ist nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt solange durchgehalten hätte. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht mehr gut. Schon vor einem Jahr gaben die Heiler ihm nicht mehr lange. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben bis er dich gefunden hat und dir die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Ich habe von all dem gewusst und ich war einverstanden damit, dass er alleine auf die Suche geht. Ich wusste dass er krank ist als ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Und es war mir bewusst, dass wenn wir miteinander schliefen, dass ich vielleicht schwanger werde ohne das er je davon erfährt oder bei der Geburt nicht mehr lebt. Ich war auf all das vorbereitet. Es schmerzt, aber du kannst mir helfen darüber hinweg zu kommen und ich helfe dir. Einverstanden?“ Sie klang so vernünftig, so erwachsen, wie Itachi. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie mir wie Itachi mit zwei Fingern gegen die Stirb tippte und sagt, dass sie s mir verspricht. „Einverstanden. Wir sind füreinander da sein und ich werde deinem Kind das geben was Itachi nicht mehr kann, versprochen.“  
Sie nickt, wicht ihre Tränen beiseite und lächelt.

Flashback Ende


	39. Willkommen zuhause

Kapitel 38 ~ Willkommen zuhause

„Sasuke alles in Ordnung?“, frage ich. „Ja alles bestens, ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert. Lass uns gehen.“, antwortet er mir. Heute ist der Tag an dem wir das Dorf unter den Kirschbäumen verlassen und nach Konoha gehen. Zwei Tage nach meiner Ankunft hier. Hotaru ist aufgeregt, sie weiß, dass sie Ai wiedersehen wird und endlich in das Dorf kommt indem ihr Vater aufgewachsen ist. Shiori ist genauso aufgeregt wie ihre Tochter, war sie doch selbst nie außerhalb des Dorfes. Ich muss lächeln, wenn ich daran zurück denke, wie es vor einem Jahr war, dann wäre das hier völlig undenkbar gewesen. 

Zwei volle Tage reisen wir nach Konoha, wo wir sehnsüchtig am Tor erwartet werden. Naruto steht mit Ai dort und als wir in Sicht kommen läuft sie sofort los. Zuerst mir in die Arme und dann ihrem Vater, der sie das kleine Stück zurück trägt.  
„Willkommen daheim!“, begrüßt der Hokage uns. Lässt es sich aber nicht nehmen, seinen besten Freund und Rivalen in die Arme zu nehmen. „Schön dich wieder hier zu haben!“, ergänzt der Blonde. „Schön wieder offiziell hier sein zu dürfen.“, erwidert Sasuke. „Ich habe mir erlaubt euch ein Haus herrichten zu lassen, ihr könnt dort wohnen bis ihr euch selbst was gesucht habt.“, wendet sich Naruto an uns alle. „Mama wird nicht bei uns wohnen?“, fragt Ai auch sofort ihren Vater. „Nein, unsere Wohnung ist so schon zu klein. Aber du kannst mit zu Mama.“, erklärt er. „Und was ist mir dir?“, fragt sie auch sogleich. Ich sehe Sai’s hilfesuchende Miene. „Ai, du kannst entschieden wo du bleiben willst. Und wenn wir uns wieder eingelebt haben, suchen wir uns ein Haus, das groß genug ist, dass Papa auch bei uns wohnen kann.“, sage ich. „Das kann er auch gleich, dass Haus ist groß genug. Fünf Schlafzimmer, ich denke das sollte ausreichen.“, mischt Naruto sich wieder ein. „Also ich hab nichts dagegen.“, meint Sasuke und auch Shiori stimmt zu. „In Ordnung ich werde meine Sachen packen und mit einziehen, dann werde ich wenigstens die kleine Wohnung los.“, stimmt nun Sai zu was Ai überschwänglich aufschreien lässt. 

Naruto führt uns zu einem der Hyuga Häuser, die früher oft genutzt wurden um Ninja aus anderen Dörfern bei den Prüfungen unter zu bringen. „Ich lass euch dann alleine, ich muss leider noch etwas Papierkram erledigen, aber Hinata wartet auf euch.“, verabschiedet sich der Hokage. Erst mal wollen wir alle nur ankommen und eine Dusche nehmen. Wie sich zum Glück herausstellt gibt es zwei Bäder. „Ich nehme Ai dann erst mal mit, sie hat schließlich auch einiges zu packen.“, verabschiedet sich auch Sai.   
Als ich mit Sasuke alleine im Bad stehe vollkommen unbekleidet und in den Spiegel schaue, sehe ich mein strahlendes Gesicht. Jetzt habe ich alles was ich brauche um glücklich zu sein. Sasuke küsst meinen Nacken und schiebt mich sanft zur Dusche. Ich genieße es alleine mit ihm zu sein. Seine sanften Küsse auf meiner Haut zu spüren. „Bist du jetzt glücklich?“, fragt er mich. „Ja, dass bin ich. Bist du es auch?“, antworte ich. „Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Ich bin daheim mit meiner großen Liebe, die mir ein Kind schenkt. Wie könnte ich da nicht glücklich sein.“, erwidert Sasuke. 

Nach einer ausgiebigen langen Dusche, gehen wir zu Hinata, die uns mit einem wundervollen Abendessen begrüßt. Wir alle genießen es, es schmeckt hervorragend. „Hinata, das war köstlich.“, bedanken wir uns. „Ach das war nicht der Rede wert!“ Wie immer bescheiden. Ich umarme meine Freundin. 

Die nächsten Tage vergehen schnell, es ist so viel zu klären. Während Hotaru sich sofort eingelebt hat und mit Ai zur Akademie geht, als wäre es schon Jahre so. Ist es für Shiori deutlich schwieriger, denn sie kennt nur die Arbeit auf dem Feld. Ino nimmt sie schließlich mit den Blumenladen ihrer Eltern. Schon nach wenigen Minuten stellen wir fest, dass es genau das ist wonach sie gesucht hat. Da Sasuke ernst die Chunin-Prüfung ablegen muss, kann er solange nichts beitragen. Also beschließe ich vorerst wieder im Krankenhaus tätig zu werden. Bis zur Geburt ist es noch etwas hin und rumsitzen liegt mir einfach nicht. Wenn unser Sohn alt genug ist, werde ich mich wieder auf Missionen begeben, solange begnüge ich mich mit der Schichtarbeit im Konoha-Krankenhaus. Sai nimmt selbstverständlich seine Arbeit als Anbu wieder auf, was bedeutet dass er viel unterwegs sein wird.

Am Abend sitze ich mit Shiori und Sasuke Im Wohnzimmer und schauen uns Häuser an. Die Kinder sind längst am schlafen. „Wie wäre es mit dem, das ist nicht so weit von der Akademie und zu unseren Arbeitsplätzen.“, meint Shiori und zeigt uns ein Haus, welches noch relativ neu ist. Als ich jedoch den Preis erblicke, kann ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Viel zu teuer.“, füge ich hinzu. Ich weiß dass sie nie viel mit Geld zu tun hatte, in ihrem Dorf brauchte man es kaum. Doch hier spielt es eine große Rolle. Erschöpft und genervt von der Sucherei lehne ich mich zurück. Ich habe eine lange Schicht hinter mir und möchte am liebsten einfach nur ins Bett. „Anderer Vorschlag.“, beginnt Sasuke, was mich wieder aufhorchen lässt. „Wie wäre es wenn wir ins Uchiha-Viertel ziehen. Das kostet uns so gut wie gar nichts. Es müssen zwar ein paar Dinge renoviert werden, aber das lässt sich schnell erledigen. Es ist nicht zu weit von der Akademie und zu euren Arbeitsstellen geht es auch noch, außerdem sind wir in der Nähe von Hinata, sie hat schließlich zugesagt auf unsere Kinder auf zu passen wenn wir arbeiten gehen.“, setzt er fort. Ich bin wirklich überrascht. Damit hatte ich so überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Ich würde gerne dort leben, wo Itachi seine Kindheit verbracht hat. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, dass er noch bei uns ist.“, sagt Shiori dazu. „Was ist mit dir Sakura?“, fragt mein Schatz mich. „Ich bin nicht dagegen, eher überrascht dass du es vorschlägst.“, bringe ich etwas überrumpelt hervor. „Belassen wir’s dabei, dann sag ich Naruto morgen Bescheid und wir können endlich ins Bett.“, hackt mein Freund nach. Wir beide nicken, jetzt ist es beschlossene Sache – Wir werden ins Uchiha-Viertel ziehen.


	40. Es ist soweit

Kapitel 39 ~ Es ist soweit

Es sind vier Monate vergangen. Vor ein paar Wochen sind wir endgültig ins Uchiha-Viertel eingezogen. Shiori hat sich das Nachbarhaus renoviert. Sasuke und ich leben mit Ai in seinem Elternhaus. Sai bewohnt zurzeit das Gästezimmer, da er viel auf Mission ist und deshalb keine Zeit findet sich sein eigenes Zimmer fertig zu stellen.   
Ich bin schon seit einigen Wochen in Mutterschutz. Es kann jetzt jederzeit soweit sein, deshalb hat mir Sasuke auch verboten die letzten Umzugskisten aus zu packen. Da ich also nichts zu tun habe, sitze ich auf der Terrasse und lese, bis Ai kommt.  
„Mama, darf ich mit Hotaru zu Hinata?“, fragt sie mich. „Wenn euch ein Erwachsener begleitet.“, antworte ich meiner Tochter, die mich mit einem Hundeblick anschaut. „Gehst du mit?“, fragt sie mich. Seit ich wieder hier bin, genieße ich es Ai beim Spielen zu zuschauen, aber im letzten Monat musste ich des Öfteren   
‚Nein‘ sagen, da meine Schwangerschaft zu weit fortgeschritten ist. Doch heute kann ich nicht wiederstehen und stimme zu. „Danke Mama.“, kommt es von Ai, die mich daraufhin umarmt und über meinen runden Babybauch streichelt. 

Eine viertel Stunde später sind wir auf dem Weg ins Hyuga-Viertel. Leider liegt dieses genau auf der anderen Seite von Konoha, deshalb bin ich froh als wir endlich ankommen. Ai und Hotaru sind sofort zu ihren Freundinnen verschwunden. Hinata hat mich schon gesehen. Es tut gut den Alltag bei seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Die Hyuga Erbin setzt selbstverständlich sofort Tee auf. Nachdem sie sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden und allen anderen gefragt hat, fragt sie ob ich jetzt das Leben führen würde, was ich mir gewünscht habe. „Ja, wenn ich in ein paar Jahren wieder auf Mission kann, haben sich alle meine Träume erfüllt.“, antworte ich. Ich schaue meine beste Freundin an und bemerke ihren traurigen Blick. „Was ist los Hinata?“, frage ich die Hyuga. „Es ist nichts.“, meint sie und setzt ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Hinata!“, mahne ich sie. „Naruto möchte gerne, dass ich seine Assistentin werde.“, rückt Hinata mit der Sprache raus. „Und was spricht dagegen?“, frage ich nach. „Ich möchte lieber hier im Hyuga-Viertel als Trainerin tätig werden.“, bekomme ich zur Antwort. „Dann sag ihm das! Naruto ist doch ein verständnisvoller Mensch. Er wird dir deshalb nicht böse sein.“, meine ich. „Das weiß ich, aber auf der anderen Seite will ich ihn gerne unterstützen.“, sagt sie. „Das tust du doch. Du bist die Frau des Hokages. Ihr habt kaum Zeit füreinander und wenn dann sind meistens Freunde hier. Du unterstützt ihn indem du ihn nicht beschuldigst keine Zeit zu haben, indem du ihm hilfst stark zu sein und für die Bürger Konohas da zu sein. Hinata, Naruto hat seine ganze Kindheit alleine verbracht, glaub mir du unterstützt ihn mehr als du denkst, indem du einfach für ihn da bist. Erfülle dir deinen Traum und werde Trainerin.“, lächel ich. 

Einige Stunden später mach ich mich mit den Beiden auf den Heimweg, selbstverständlich laufen sie voraus. „Mama, wo bleibst du? Papa ist bestimmt zurück.“, ruft Ai mir zu. „Ich kann nicht mehr so schnell. Lauft doch schon mal vor.“, erwidere ich. Es sind sowieso nur noch zwei Straßen, da wird schon nichts passieren.   
Ich bin nur ein bis zwei Minuten später da. Sai ist tatsächlich zurück und hat Ai sowie Hotaru in den Armen. Nach unserem Umzug haben Sai und Shiori gestanden dass sie zusammen sind. Seitdem ist Sai auch ein Vater für sie, wie auch Sasuke. Der gerade genannte kommt auf mich zu, legt eine Hand auf meinen Bauch und gibt mir einen Kuss. „Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“, sagt mein Freund. „Ich war bei Hinata, wir haben uns verquatscht, wie immer.“  
Ich weiß, dass er sich Sorgen macht, doch deshalb bleibe ich nicht die ganze Zeit daheim. Ich brauche meinen Freiraum, gerade jetzt, wo ich doch etwas eingeschränkt bin. 

Ein paar Tage später sitze ich mit Sasuke am See und entspanne. Sai ist auf Mission und Shiori mit den Kindern unterwegs. Also perfekt nochmal alleine Zeit zu verbringen. Wir sitzen auf dem Steg, Sasuke hinter mir, damit ich mich anlehnen kann. Ich genieße die Ruhe und die angenehmen Streicheleinheiten. Unser Sohn ist heute ziemlich aktiv. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass spätestens heute Nacht die Wehen einsetzen. Ich hoffe es auch, denn so langsam will ich nicht mehr schwanger sein.   
Am Abend bemerke ich die ersten leichten Wehen. Ai ist gerade dabei ins Bett zu gehen, also sage ich nichts, sonst ist sie wieder hellwach. Sasuke hat sie heut ausnahmsweise ins Bett gebracht, normal lasse ich mir das nicht nehmen, wenn Sai nicht da ist, doch heute ist alles anders. Gerade als die Beiden nach oben verschwunden sind, kommt Sai zur Tür rein. „Perfektes Timing!“, sage ich. Verwirrt schaut er mich an. „Sasuke bringt Ai ins Bett und du musst heut Nacht auf sie aufpassen.“, erkläre ich sofort. „Kein Problem.“, antwortet er mir noch immer verwirrt.   
Als Sasuke runter kommt, kläre ich die Beiden auf.   
Da Beide schon mal bei einer Geburt dabei waren, reagieren sie relativ gelassen. Wir bleiben noch bis Sai geduscht ist, erst dann machen wir uns auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. 

Shizune sitzt am Empfang, sie lächelt als sie uns erblickt. „Ist endlich soweit?“, fragt sie mich. „Ich hab sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet. Welcher Raum?“, frage ich. „244, ich werde Ino Bescheid geben.“, antwortet Shizune. Da ich selbst hier angestellt bin, brauche ich keine Begleitung bis dorthin, ich weiß genau wie ich dorthin gelange. Ino wartet schon, als wir ankommen. Auch sie lächelt. 

Um drei Uhr kommt unser Sohn, Itachi, zur Welt. Sasuke wollte den Namen und ich fand es keine schlechte Idee unseren Sohn nach seinem verstorbenen Bruder zu benennen.   
Ich bin froh unseren Kleinen endlich in den Armen halten zu können. „Fehlt nur noch eure Hochzeit.“, meint Ino. „Alles nacheinander.“, erwidert Sasuke.


	41. Begegnungen

Kapitel 40 ~ Begegnungen

 

Sicht Shiori

Heute ist Itachis 10. Todestag, ein Tag der mich sehr traurig stimmt. Wenn ich auch eine glückliche Familie hab, die mir beigestanden hat, das alles zu verarbeiten, fehlt er mir noch immer. Er war meine erste große Liebe und der erste, der mir zeigte, dass ich etwas wert bin. Der erste, der mich nahm wie ich bin und der erste, den ich verlor…

Flashback  
21 Jahre lebe ich in einem Dorf, das mich akzeptiert, aber nicht respektiert. 21 Jahre war ich nie woanders, immer nur in diesem Dorf. Ich kenne die Felder und die harte Arbeit, welche damit verbunden ist. Wieso mich dort keiner respektiert? Das hat etwas mit meinen Eltern zu tun. In der Nähe gibt es ein Dorf, gegründet von Nukenins, welche Reue gegenüber ihrer Tatenempfinden und nun ein neues Leben beginnen wolle, ein normales. Mit diesen Nukenins handeln meine Eltern und das stört die Dorfbewohner. Jeder der mit dieses Nukenins verkehrt, wird wie ein Ausgestoßener behandelt. So auch ich, obwohl ich selbst nichts damit zu tun habe.   
Einige der Nukenins kommen regelmäßig ins Dorf um Waren gegen andere Waren zu tauschen und ihre Waren zu verkaufen.   
Heute ist mein erstes Mal, dass ich das Dorf verlasse. Mein Vater nimmt mich mit zu den Nukenins. Ich hab ein wenig Ahnung von Medizin, deshalb nimmt er mich mit. Es gibt einige Verletzte und Kranke, die ich behandeln soll.   
Ich verurteile diese Shinobis nicht, denn ich weiß nicht was sie getan haben und das will ich auch nicht wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie ein interessanteres Leben als ich geführt haben. Sie sind durch die Welt gereist und haben andere Dörfer kennen gelernt, andere Menschen und Erfahrungen gemacht.   
Ich bin neugierig auf das was mich erwartet. Neugierig auf die Welt außerhalb des Dorfes, neugierig auf die Menschen, die dort leben.

In dem Dorf ist eine ganz andere Welt, es ist noch ländlicher, aber wunderschön. Die hohe Mauer um das Dorf, ist der einzige Markel in diesem Bild. Ich sehe viele Frauen, alle in Kleindung eines Shinobis, doch ich Zweifel daran, dass sie alle Nukenins sind. Es kommt mir vor als würde mein Vater meine Gedanken lesen, als er mir meine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortet: „Viele der Frauen stammen aus den umliegenden Dörfer. Gegen die Liebe kann sich keiner wehren.“

Viele Stunden habe ich damit verbracht Kampfwunden zu verbinden und den Erkrankten einen Fiebersinken Tee ein zu flößen. Weiter reicht meine Medizinische Ausbildung nicht. Aber alle bedanken sich bei mir. Es scheint als haben sie niemanden, der sich ansatzweise damit auskennt. 

Das darauffolgende Jahr besuche ich das Dorf regelmäßig um die Kranken und Verletzten zu helfen. Seit ein paar Wochen sind zwei Neuankömmlinge da. Einer mit einer bläulichen Hautfarbe und einem riesigen Schwert, ziemlich groß und unfreundlich. Der Zweite ist dagegen klein. Er sieht blass aus, was seine dunklen Haare nur noch untermalen. Einmal hab ich ihm bis jetzt in die Augen gesehen, sie sind rabenschwarz und unheimlich faszinierend.   
Sein eiskalter Blick sollte mir Angst einflössen, doch ich empfinde keine. 

Ein paar Tage später bin ich zum ersten Mal alleine unterwegs. Mein Vater ist verhindert und meine Mutter schwer krank. Ein Nukenin kommt mir auf halben Weg entgegen, es ist der einer der Neuen, der größere. „Bist du Shiori?“, fragt er mich. Ich nicke, zu mehr bin ich nicht im Stande, er jagt mir Angst ein. „Mein Name ist Kisame, mein Partner ist erkrankt.“, stellt er sich vor. Ich folge ihm, bei jedem Schritt steigt meine Sorge um den anderen, dessen Name ich noch immer nicht kenne. „Wie heißt dein Partner?“, frage ich. „Sein Name ist Itachi Uchiha, er stammt aus Konoha, falls dir das etwas sagt.“, bekomme ich zur Antwort.   
Endlich im Dorf werde ich sofort zu Itachi geführt, seine Stirn ist schweißgebadet und seine Hautfarbe ist noch blasser als sonst. Als er hustet spuckt er But. „Er leidet schon sein ganzes Leben an einer Krankheit. Das Fieber schwächt ihn zu sehr.“, berichtet Kisame. Ich nehme es zur Kenntnis. Zuerst flöße ich ihm einen fiebersinken Tee ein und verlange nach kaltem Wasser und einem Tuch.   
Drei Tage sitze ich an seinem Bett und warte darauf, dass er wieder zu sich kommt. Es ist früher Morgen als mich eine Berührung aus dem Schlaf hochfahren lässt. Erschreckt schaue ich mich um, doch es ist niemand zu sehen. Doch dann bemerke ich, dass Itachi mich anschaut, keineswegs mit fiebrigen Augen, wie zuvor die Tage. „Guten Morgen, Itachi.“, sage ich deshalb. „Guten Morgen, Unbekannte.“, grüßt er zurück. „Shiori.“, stelle ich mich vor. Er lächelt mich an und zum ersten Mal sehe ich Emotionen in seinen Augen. „Danke, Shiori.“, höre ich von ihm, doch schon kurz darauf ist er wieder eingeschlafen. Ich beobachten ihn beim Schlafen und kann nicht widerstehen, ihm eine lästige Haarsträhne zur Seite zur streichen, doch in dem Moment spüre ich eine starke Hand um mein Handgelenk und einen Schmerz. Erschrocken schaue ich in seine eiskalten Augen. „Tu das nie wieder!“, mahnt er mich. Ich schlucke heftig und nicke. Itachi lässt mein Handgelenk los, es schmerzt noch immer. Plötzlich habe ich Angst vor ihm, die Anziehung die ich gespürt habe ist weg. Mein Fluchtinstinkt meldet sich, ich kämpfe dagegen an, doch meine Furcht ist größer. Ich lasse meine Sachen dort und laufe aus dem Dorf. 

Mittlerweile sind drei Monate vergangen, seit diesem Vorfall. Kein einziges Mal habe ich mich getraut mein Heimatdorf zu verlassen. Es ist mir sogar egal, dass die anderen Bewohner mich ignorieren. Ich gehe einfach meiner Arbeit und versuche an nichts zu denken.   
Auf meinen Heimweg vom Feld, sehe ich schon von weitem Kisame und seinen Partner, erneut steigt Angst in mir auf. Instinktiv will ich fliehen, doch dieses Mal kann ich mich beherrschen. Ich werde einfach so tun, als würde ich sie nicht erkennen, rede ich mir ein. Doch wie sollte es anderes sein, kommen die Beiden direkt auf mich zu. „Hallo Shiori,“, begrüßen mich die Beiden. „Hallo.“, erwidere ich knapp und setze meinen Weg fort. Doch Itachi ergreift meinen Arm, die Panik erlangt ihren Höchstpunkt, ich reiße mich los, lasse dabei die Ernte fallen. „Fass mich nicht an!“, zische ich. Itachi geht einen Schritt zurück um mir Platz zu geben. „Shori, lauf nicht weg. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, ich will dir nichts tun.“, beginnt er. „Das kann jeder sagen! Nukenins kann man nicht vertrauen.“


	42. Kennenlernen

Kapitel 41 ~ Kennenlernen

Sicht Shiori

„Shori, lauf nicht weg. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, ich will dir nichts tun.“, beginnt er. „Das kann jeder sagen! Nukenins kann man nicht vertrauen.“

Fortsetzung Flashback  
Vielleicht war es falsch dass ich ihn so misstraue, aber momentan bin ich nicht in der Lage ihm oder irgendeinem anderen Nukenin zu vertrauen. „Okay, ich verstehe. Dann nimm bitte das.“ Itachi überreicht mir einen Brief. Auf dem Umschlag steht in sehr unleserlicher Schrift mein Name. „Wenn du bereit bist mir zu vertrauen, ich warte im Dorf auf dich!“, verabschiedet er sich.   
Perplex stehe ich da und schaue auf den Umschlag. Ich habe mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet, weshalb ich nicht weiß wie ich jetzt handeln soll. Ich stecke den Brief in meine Tasche und sammele die Ernte wieder auf. Zuhause wartet niemand auf mich. 

Ich bin ein sehr neugieriger Mensch, weshalb ich es selbst nicht glauben kann, dass ich es drei Tage ausgehalten habe den Brief nicht zu lesen. Doch jetzt halte ich es einfach nicht mehr aus:

Shiori,   
es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Das wollte ich nicht, nicht nachdem du drei Tage an meinem Bett gesessen hast. Kisame hat mir erzählt wie viel Sorge in deinem Gesicht zu lesen war, obwohl du mich nicht einmal kanntest. Ich bin ein Nukenin und deshalb nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert. Es war ein Überlebensinstinkt, der mich nach deiner Hand greifen lies. Für mich lauert überall Gefahr. Sicherheit ist für mich ein Fremdwort.   
Wahrscheinlich habe ich das bisschen Vertrauen, welches du in mich hattest mit dieser Aktion zerstört, zu mindestens hat mir das sein Blick verraten. Du hast mir nichts getan, also werde ich dir auch nichts tun. Ich bin freiwillig zu einem Nukenin geworden, aber diese Geschichte möchte ich dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht erzählen.   
Es würde zwar nicht allzu viel Unterschied machen, da ich kaum etwas sehen kann, aber das schreiben strengt mich noch mehr an. Wahrscheinlich ist Kisames grauenvolle Schrift mittlerweile besser lesbar als meine einige, doch ich wollte dir diesen Biref selbst schreiben. Verzeih mir meine Schrift, die du sehr wahrscheinlich nicht immer entziffern kannst.   
Ich warte auf dich, bis du bereit bist mir zu vertrauen. Aber warte nicht zu lange, denn ich werde nicht mehr lange leben, mein Herz ist zu schwach. 

Itachi Uchiha

PS: Schreib bitte keinen Brief zurück, ich könnte ihn nicht lesen. Ich kenne deine Antwort, wenn du nicht zu mir kommst. 

Tränen stehen mir in den Augen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so krank ist.   
Ich erfasse einen Entschluss. So schnell mich meine Beine tragen lauf ich in das Dorf. Keuchend werde ich hinein gelassen. Ich blicke umher, doch Itachi ist nicht zu sehen, jedoch Kisame. „Kisame!“, rufe ich. Erschrocken schaut er zu mir. Er zeigt auf eine der Hütten, da er direkt weiß, was ich von ihm will. Ich komme nicht dazu ihm zu danken.  
Vor der Hütte lasse ich mich erst zu Atem kommen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus.   
Als ich in dir Hütte eintrete, sehe ich das Itachi auf dem Bett sitzt, sein angestrengter Blick verrät mir, dass er mich aus dieser Entfernung nicht erkennen kann. Da ich aber kein weiteres Schock-Erlebnis haben, bleibe ich stehen. „Ich bin’s, Shiori.“, sage ich. Itachi entspannt sich und winkt mich zu sich. „Schön dass du gekommen bist. Konntest du alles lesen?“, fragt er mich auch sogleich. „Ja, so schlimm ist deine Schrift nicht.“, antworte ich. Es fällt mir schwer zu beginnen, was ich auch sogleich abgenommen bekomme. „Schenkst du mir ein weniger deiner Zeit? Ich möchte dir meine Geschichte erzählen.“ „So viel Zeit wie du möchtest.“, ist meine Antwort. 

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich seiner Geschichte gelauscht habe, doch nun kann ich ihm vertrauen, aus dem Grund das ich weiß was er denkt und was er durchgemacht hat.   
„Ich vertraue dir.“, sage ich. Mit einem Lächeln nimmt er meine Hand in seine. „Wärest du bereit, mir noch ein wenig mehr deiner Zeit zu schenken?“, fragt Itachi. „Jederzeit und so viel du davon haben möchtest.“, erwidere ich. 

In den nächsten Monaten verbringe ich die meiste Zeit bei Itachi. Wir lernen uns näher kennen, haben Spaß und genießen die Verbundenheit.


	43. Mehr als Vertrauen

Kapitel 42 ~ Mehr als Vertrauen

 

Heute sind genau zwei Jahre vergangen seit ich mein Heimatdorf zum ersten Mal verlassen habe und anderthalb Jahre seit Itachi das erste Mal gesehen habe. Dazu bin ich heute genau ein halbes Jahr mit Itachi zusammen. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht, denke ich mir.   
In letzter Zeit geht es Itachi richtig gut, weshalb er mich gestern gefragt hat ob ich nicht zu ihm ziehen möchte. Selbstverständlich habe ich sofort zugestimmt. Seit meine Mutter verstorben ist und mein Vater viel unterwegs, bin ich tagsüber immer bei Itachi im Dorf, dann kann ich mir wenigstens den Hin- und Rückweg ersparen. 

Mein Vater hat sich extra Zeit genommen um mir zu helfen meine wenigen Sachen in das Dorf zu bringen. Am Eingang warten Kisame und Itachi, die meinem Vater und mir die zwei Koffer abnehmen.   
Ich freue mich darauf, ab sofort unabhängig von meinem Vater zu sein und hier wie die Nukenins ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Mein neues Leben beginnt mit der ersten Nacht in meinem neuen Heimatdorf, an der Seite meines Freundes. Zum ersten Mal werde ich die Nacht nicht unter dem Dach meiner Eltern verbringen. 

Jeden Morgen werde ich mit einem sanften Kuss geweckt. Ein himmlisches Gefühl. Danach mache ich Frühstück, wir essen gemeinsam und jeder geht seiner Arbeit nach. Morgens arbeite ich auf den Felder, mittags koche ich für Itachi und Kisame, die mich nach dem Essen dann in der Ninjakunst unterrichten. Während der Erntezeit fällt das Training leider sehr kurz aus, da jede Arbeitskraft gebraucht wird. Sobald es dunkel wird, beginne ich mit dem Abendessen. Erst danach haben wir Zeit füreinander. Der geregelte Alltag ist geblieben mit wenigen Ausnahmen. Dennoch bin ich glücklicher als zuvor. Hier akzeptiert mich jeder und keiner ignoriert mich. 

Seit einem Jahr bin ich nun mit Itachi zusammen, seine Gesundheit macht mir Sorgen. Jeden Tag geht es im schlechter, sein Augenlicht ist fast erloschen und sein Herz will auch nicht mehr. Ich sitze den ganzen Tag bei ihm und wache über ihn. Solange er wach ist bin ich stark, halte meine Tränen zurück und versuche ihn auf zu muntern, doch sobald er schläft kann ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Es gibt immer mal gute Tage, an denen er mir viel von sich erzählt, in letzter Zeit vor allem von seinem jüngeren Bruder Sasuke.   
„Shiori, ich muss ihn finden!“, sagt er immer und immer wieder. Doch in seiner momentanen Verfassung würde er das nicht schaffen. Es zieht in runter, wenn ich ihm sagen, dass er in seinem Zustand das Dorf nicht verlassen kann.   
Die Tage seiner Krankheit verschwimmen ineinander. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange es ihm schon so schlecht geht, doch weiß nur, dass er sich nicht mehr erholen wird.   
Doch ich werde zum Besseren belehrt. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es her ist, aber an diesem Morgen steht er auf als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Es gibt keine Erklärung dafür. „Shiori, ich muss jetzt meinen Bruder suchen, bevor es mir wieder schlecht geht. Es kann sein, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkehre, deshalb schenke ich dir noch ein Tag.“, sagt Itachi zu mir. Ich weiß wie wichtig es ihm ist, deshalb wehre ich mich nicht gegen seine Entscheidung. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es eine Beziehung auf Zeit ist. 

Die Verabschiedung fällt keinem von uns Beiden leicht. Am liebsten würde ich mit ihm gehen, doch ich bin keine Shinobi. Kisame begleitet ihn und verspricht mir ihn Heil zurück zu bringen.  
Leider hält er sein Versprechen nicht. Monate später kehrt er ohne Itachi zurück. Er erzählt mir, dass sie Sasuke gefunden haben und Itachi schwer verletzt wurde. Sasuke habe ihm verziehen, deshalb sollte er zurück ins Dorf gehen. Mir überreichte er einen Brief. 

Liebste Shiori,  
es fiel mir nicht leicht dich zu verlassen und jetzt, weit weg von dir und schwer verwundet bereue ich es. Leider kann ich es nicht rückgängig machen. Bitte verzeih mir, dich so früh alleine zu lassen.  
Meine Reise hatte Erfolgt, ich habe Sasuke gefunden. Ich konnte ihm alles erklären und jetzt wo er die Wahrheit kennt, konnte er mir verzeihen. Das ist wohl die einzige Positive Sache an dem Ganzen, dass ich meinen Frieden mir Sasuke machen konnte.  
Shiori, du biste das Beste was mir in all meinen Jahren in der Shinobi-Welt passiert ist.  
Ich liebe sich! Ich liebe dich über den Tod hinaus.  
Vergiss mich bitte nicht, trage mich für dein Leben lang in deinem Herzen, aber verbringe es nicht allein. Es gibt so viele die auf eine Frau wie dich gewartet haben. Finde dein Glück!  
In Liebe Itachi

Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter. Tränen der Trauer, der Liebe und der Verzweiflung. Ich werde meine große Liebe nie wieder sehen, doch ich werde immer einen Teil von ihm bei mir haben.   
Ich streichle über meinen leicht gerundeten Bauch. Der letzte gemeinsame Tag, hat mir sein letztes Geschenk geben. In wenigen Monaten werde ich unser Kind gebären.


	44. Epilog

Epilog 

„Sakura kommst du?“, ruft mich mein Ehemann. Ich regiere nicht sofort und schon spüre ich seine Hände auf meinen Schultern. „Bist du noch immer nicht fertig?“, fragt Sasuke. Ich schreibe das letzte Wort meines ersten Buches, das meine Geschichte erzählt: Das Leben einer Shinobi. „Soeben fertig geworden.“, strahle ich. „Ich bin stolz, was du alles erreicht hast. Ich liebe dich!“, erwidert er. Wieder einmal lasse ich mich auf ihn ein, sehne mich nach seinen Lippen die meine Berühren. An dieses wundervolle Gefühl werde ich mich nie gewöhnen, umso schöner ist es sich jedes Mal darauf zu freuen. Der Uchiha löst sich von mir. „Mach dich fertig, Itachi wartet auf dich.“  
Heute ist einer der schönsten Tage, die mir mein Leben geschenkt hat. Ein Tag an dem sich unser Sohn Itachi und die jüngste Tochter von Naruto und Hinata, Hatsue heiraten werden.   
Ich scheine als einzige noch zu fehlen. All unsere Kinder stehen schon und warten darauf, dass ich komme. Da wäre Ai, welche schon mit 12 in der Anbueinheit war und nun auch ihren Gegenpol gefunden hat, einen Shinobi aus der Anbueinheit. Dann Itachi der ungeduldig wartet das die Zeremonie nun endlich beginnt. Nakazo, unser zweiter Sohn, der nur ein Jahr jünger ist als Itachi, er hat im Gegensatz zu Itachi meine Türkisen Augen geerbt. Das Ende macht unsere Tochter Yuya, sie ist vor kurzem 18 geworden.   
Auch die ältere Schwester von Hatsue ist aus Kiri-Gakure gekommen, sie hat den Sohn von Gaara geheiratet und sich entschieden ihr Leben außerhalb von Konoha zu führen. Narutos Sohn ist das Küken unter allen er ist erst 12 Jahre und damit sechs Jahre jünger als alle anderen.  
Sai und Shiori gehören mit ihren Kindern Hotaru und Haru zu unserer Familie. 

Die Hochzeit ist ein Traum. Durch den Hokage ist fast ganz Konoha anwesend.  
Das anschließende Fest lässt sich weder von der hereinkommenden Dunkelheit noch der aufkeimenden Müdigkeit der jüngsten unter uns trüber. Es wird bis in den Morgen hinein gefeiert.   
Es ist schön zu sehen, dass der Uchiha-Clan sich wieder erholt hat und dass dieses Viertel voller Freude und Liebe erblüht. Niemand hat je erwartet das einmal so viele Menschen aus Konoha im Uchiha-Viertel wären, nicht nach dem was hier geschehen ist.   
Alle haben die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen, wir haben gelernt in die Zukunft zu schauen und uns nie von unseren Träumen abbringen zu lassen.

Ich habe nachdem Sasuke, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Freunden von uns, die Polizei von Konoha wieder eröffnet hat, sowie der Uchiha-Clan früher dafür zuständig war, wieder als Shinobi angefangen. Unsere Kinder gingen in die Akademie oder waren selbst schon voll in dem Leben eines Ninjas. Ich habe nach einer Prüfung ein Jonin-Team bekommen. Vier Jahre später habe ich die ersten Genins zugeteilt bekommen.   
Mein Mann hat ebenfalls seine Prüfung gemacht und ist Jonin, er war viel auf Mission bis er die Polizei wiedereröffnet hat.  
Unser altes Team hat noch einen letzten Auftrag zusammen erledigt, nämlich einen Vertrag zwischen all den Nation zu schließen, der endgültig verhindern soll, dass es zu einem weiteren Ninja-Krieg kommt.

So habe ich mir mein Leben immer vor gestellt.   
Das Leben einer Shinobi die dennoch eine Familie und Freunde hat und in Frieden in ihrem Heimatdorf Leben kann ohne Angst. 

ENDE


End file.
